A Web of Wonderous Meetings
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: Diana has met many unique and interesting people over her life time. Now she's come across a person who's unlike anyone she's ever encountered before and in a world that's constantly changing for good or bad, she's happy that he is the one thing that stay's the same. Through a series of meetings both random and chance she might discover something... amazing and wonderful with Peter
1. Chapter 1

This is just something I put together at like because I wasn't getting any sleep and it was like 2 in the morning so I thought what the hell.

Basically this will be a series of conversations and meetings between Wonder Woman and an Assassin Spider-man (no connections to my other stories). The topics will be random and will go from stances on laws and political opinions to random things like favorite T.V. shows and such. As for it being rated M, ehh that's just a precaution for now, maybe lemons later on who knows but for now it will be mostly for language and occasional graphic violence.

There will be cameos of other heroes or they will be mentioned along with some Justice League events. Sorry, but Spider-man for the moment is the only Marvel character who will be appearing in this story, might change later on though…

As for this version of Wonder Woman, she will be based off of the one that's set to appear next year in her own movie and the Justice League, meaning she's been around in 'Man's World' for over a hundred years now. And she will have an appearance based on that of her cinematic version (which is badass and hot, but mostly badass) because it looks more practical to me for some reason. She is an immortal warrior so it's only natural she wears armor and it actually looks like it.

This will not however be placed in the same universe as Batman v Superman but there will be some similarities and appearances will be the same because they actually do look pretty good in my opinion. But for now I will say that the events of Man of Steel happened a little over three months before.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters mentioned, seen or used in this story

* * *

' _The world has truly come a long way'_ came the thought of beautiful ebony haired woman as she flew over the city that is called Metropolis in the late evening.

The flying woman dressed in red, blue and gold armor that was reminiscent of the ancient Greeks along with a pair of silver nearly indestructible bracelets and a golden lasso at her side was Diana but to the world at large… Wonder Woman

Diana hailed from the ancient and mystical island of Themyscira, home of the Amazons. An island given to them by the goddesses of Olympus so that they could live in peace and harmony and away from the violence and decay of man's world.

At least, that's what Diana use to think before she left her home and journeyed out into the world of man over a hundred years ago with a man that washed upon the shores of her home. In the past hundred years she's lived in man's world she's found everything she's been led to believe about man to be true… and untrue.

Diana was shaking out of her musings when she noticed a figure sitting on one of the skyscrapers that over looked the bay. For a moment she thought it was the newly revealed Superman but as she drew closer she realized it wasn't him.

For one he wasn't wearing a caped and blue suit with a giant 'S' on it. The second was he wasn't has tall or possess as much muscle mass as the apparent alien has. The man, at least she believes that is what the individual is, was wearing a black suit with the head, shoulders, and chest being a crimson red with what appeared to be a black spider on the chest with the top four legs trailing around up the shoulders and connecting to the legs of another black Spider on the back that seemed a little bigger. There were red gauntlets on his wrists and a red utility belt along the waist line.

Whoever the man was appeared to be staring off into the distance and has yet to acknowledge Diana's presence. She quietly landed behind him, being mindful that her armored boots made a slight 'thunk' sound as they touched the roof and slowly approached them man.

It was then she saw his body tense and he slowly turned back to look at her. His black lenses zeroed in on her with an intensity that caused the amazon warrior to tense slightly in response. A minute of silence passed before the man final spoke after pushing something on his red gauntlet.

"For a moment there I thought you were the other guy" he spoke in a slightly relieved tone as he stood up and turned to fully face her.

"You mean… 'Superman'?" Diana asked with a quirked eye brow as she studied the man before her. He was perhaps an inch taller than her and had a firm and solid build, not bulky or slim but somewhere in between. She also saw that he was standing extremely still. With her superhuman senses most people when standing still, fidget or make small bits of movement, eve one's who are 'still as a statue' yet he was making almost no movements of any kind to the point that she could have mistaken him for a statue. And earlier she saw when he moved that his movement was almost like liquid, almost perfect in the way he moved

' _He must be a meta-human'_ Diana thought as it was the only way that could explain his unnatural grace.

The man scratched the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh "Yeah him, then again I should have realized it when I didn't hear his cape flapping in the wind. It's why I never wear one, I mean who wears a cape? Has Edna Mode not given enough examples on why people shouldn't wear capes?"

Diana smiled at the quip "Perhaps he is trying to bring it back? Or, he's trying to look good in it?"

"Please, the only guy I've met who could pull of a cape is Batman!" the red and black man said as he gestured to the distant lights of Gotham City across the bay

Diana let out a snort of amusement as she has heard that the vigilante of Gotham has been reported wearing a cape.

A moment of silence passed over the two as they continued to examine each other, both in case the other proved to be hostile and because they never met and were curious about the other.

"Diana…" the Amazon said as she held out a hand while her eyes had a guarded look in them.

The man before her looked at her face for a moment then her hand before slowly extending his and gripping it firmly "Peter…"

As they were shaking hands Diana smirked "No 'superhero name'?"

"I'm not really a superhero so no, not really" Peter said as he let go of the woman's hand and flexed his own having felt the strength in her grip _. 'Damn, this woman could beat me in an arm wrestling match'_

"If you're not a hero then what are you?" Diana questioned Peter

"Oh, just a guy trying to get by in the world with the cards he's been dealt with is all" Peter shrugged before a being sound came from Diana, or more specifically a small compartment on her waist

The woman reached for it and pulled out a phone and checked the message she received.

 _Found something you might be interested in. Get back to me soon_

Diana smiled at her friend's message before looking up to see the man approaching the edge of the roof

"And where are you going?" Diana asked as she watched Peter carefully

He looked back at her and said in a light tone "I'm done here and I have a flight to Italy in an hour. Don't worry sweet heart I'll get you something nice"

Before she could offer up a retort he leaped into the air at a height and speed that confirmed her suspensions of him being a meta-human and shot some kind of white substance from his wrist and used it to swing away in a manner that vaguely reminded her of Tarzan

Diana walked towards the edge of the building and saw the Peter swinging away with a reckless but graceful abandon before she lost sight of him.

She stood on the roof top for a few more minutes as she replayed the meeting in her head over and over again before she let out a sigh and smiled

"A hundred years in this world and I'm still discovering new things"

Diana then shot off into the night like a rocket ship and headed back towards her penthouse up in New York City all the while with a small smile on her face.

* * *

And done.

So what do you think? Bit short but some chapters will be and some will be long. I just wanted to have the two actually meet each other first and get to know each other a little which they will do over the next several meetings they have. Don't worry there will be some action during their third meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Not going to lie, I'm a bit surprised on how quickly those story has gotten popular. Kind of nice really. So here's chapter two.

And to answer **cabrea1234** 's question on why Spider-man isn't really a hero in this story, ehh makes things more interesting. If he was a hero the basic plot line would be Spider-man and Wonder Woman meet and fight a bad guy, they go their separate ways for a while still thinking of each other, meet again and team up to stop some bad guy again. Get a closer as they fight bad guy and start hanging out more. Another bad guy shows up and during the course of the event one or both realize feelings for each, become a couple then some of their villains join forces to take the two down which causes them to question for the other's safety by being close to them. That is literally the bases of most Spider-man and Superheroine stories when you think about. Nothing wrong about it but I wanted to stand out more.

By making him an assassin, it opens up possibilities and completely different scenarios for the two to face and overcome in their complicated relationship with each other and others they associate with. You really think Superman and Batman will be okay with Diana associating herself with an international assassin who may or may not have tried to kill them in the past?

Plus there aren't enough of these kind of Spider-man fics on this site where he isn't a hero but not really a villain so I decided to write more of those in hopes of inspiring others… plus the whole Spider-man being an assassin is kind of the bases of most of my other Spidey fics…

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC character seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

Almost a month passed before Diana saw Peter again, this time in Seattle in the early evening

In fact much to her embarrassment and shame she almost forgot the entire exchange between her and the mysterious man from a combination of having to aid the newly labeled Flash of Central City in stopping one of Hermes's rouge bastards from causing chaos, and having to deal with the press starting to hound her.

Granted when she first started taking an active role in making a difference in the world since World War One it was bound to happen. For almost a month she was the subject to intrigue and controversy, up until Superman appeared and the attack on Metropolis. Afterwards it was all about the 'Man of Steel', apparently the media thought that 'Superman' saving the world (overlooking over the fact half a city was destroyed and hundreds killed and crippled) was more news worthy then 'Wonder Woman' saving a group of children from burning to death in a forest fire.

She didn't mind really as she wasn't into the whole lime light like some people are, but she couldn't help the flash of annoyance that ran through her mind at the fact that she was second fiddle to a man from what she's seen has almost no idea what he's doing half the time. Something that people are now starting to somewhat notice.

Don't even get her started on how the man's subpar brawler style was almost enough to make her cringe. Super strength and speed is useless if you don't know how to use it properly.

Hey, she's an immortal warrior from a society that values combat skill and had a slight superiority complex for thousands of years, a mere hundred years wont erase that entirely… get back to her in a few more decades

Still, Diana was quite surprised and slightly pleased to see Peter again when she stumbled upon him staring at a building surrounded by Police cruisers and government vehicles. Diana was in Seattle attending an auction that supposedly had the legendary sword of Attila the Hun 'Sword of Mars'. Much to her annoyance, it wasn't. The craftsmanship of the blade while beautiful was at least late ninth century and of Byzantine origin.

She was clad only in a pair of black pants, a marron blouse and black heeled boots instead of her armor. She only had her lasso of truth with her as she left her sword, bracelets and shield in her apartment.

Peter turned to see her landing on the roof and walk towards him while stealing a glance at the commotion half a block away.

"What happened there?" Diana nodded towards the group of law enforcement

Peter followed her gaze before saying "Infamous drug lord from some South American country was found dead. Someone called the cops when he was found and now the boys in blue are showing up"

"Business rival of his? Or one of his men got ambitious?" Diana asked as she crossed her arms

"Heard that he killed his wife" Peter shrugged before continuing "Guess the family of the deceased woman wanted the man to pay"

"And you're here because…" Diana trailed off

"Business" was Peter's curt reply to her inquiry

Diana looked at the man and faintly noticed on his left arm near his hand was the faintest traces of blood. She almost didn't see it because of the red on his suit. A tense silence followed before Diana finally spoke in an even tone

"So how have you been?"

"Meh alright. Been kind of a slow month to be honest." Peter said as he rolled his shoulders and let the tension flow out of his body while letting out the smallest sighs of relief "Saw the news last week, you and that Flash guy teaming up to fight the flying guy with the salon quality hair cut"

"He was a son of Hermes that tried to challenge the Flash to a race that he rigged to prove he was the 'Fastest man alive' and when he was caught, tried to kill him. I was in the area and decided to help" Diana said

"That back hand you gave him looked like it hurt" Peter replied as he remembered from the footage that the woman next to him smacked the demigod into a building three blocks away. He's pretty sure that Superman could feel that all the way in Metropolis

"The Flash said the same thing, at least I think he did. The man talked faster than an auctioneer. Still, at least I didn't level half a city trying to stop him like Superman did when he faced his people"

"And yet people still seem to overlook that little detail. Did you know that they built a statue of him at the memorial looking all heroic-y" Peter said as he and Diana both sat down with their legs dangling over the ledge

"Ironic, considering that he's responsible for a good amount of their deaths. Why did he think it was a good idea to fight a man whose power rivals his own and has no care for collateral damage in the middle of a highly populated city?" Diana shook her head in confusion at Superman's thinking "I understand that he's new to this but for the love of Zeus he didn't even try and move the battle out of the city!"

"You can thank the Daily Planet for painting him in a positive light instead of addressing the fact that four thousand people died as a result of his people's actions" Peter pointed out

"At least they didn't show up in 15 mile wide ships or giant tripods" Diana quipped much to Peter's shock

"Whoa, hold on a minute. You've watched Independence Day and War of the Worlds?"

Diana gave the man an even stare "…Yes. What, you thought I'm not up to date on the current trends of the world?"

"Nonononono, it's just that you don't seem the type!" Peter said which caused her to furrow her brow a bit which caused Peter to panic more "What I mean is that you had more important matters to deal with like-… … I've dug myself too deep already haven't I? And no matter what I say it won't help me will it?"

"Yep" Diana smirked

Peter groaned as he held his head in his hands and his shoulders slumped in a comical fashion that got a small genuine smile out of Diana.

"Still Superman… kind of an arrogant title to have when you think about it" Peter said

"Oh really?" Diana asked

"Yeah, so what if he can fly and punch really hard and shoot lasers out of his eyes! We have people like that already in the world but you don't seem them calling themselves 'Superman', 'Superwoman', or 'Superboy'."

"Not a very original name either, then again it was a reporter that thought up his name" Diana remarked

"Yeah after she tracked him down and put the word out about his existence and to some extent ours on a conspiracy website of all things! I would rather have been exposed on a tabloid or 'Entertainment Tonight' hell even 'Fox News' than a site dedicated to trying find out who shot JFK or if lizard people are running the world" Peter stated as he remembered looking in to Lois Lane when it was said that she knew about Superman on the news.

"The world was bound to find out about meta humans like us eventually Peter. Some wouldn't know subtlety if it smacked them in the head. At least people are willing to accept our presence…" Diana said as she leaned back on her arms and watched the horizon with a thoughtful look

"For now. Mark my words Diana, sometime down the line people are going to start fearing us, especially people like Superman. Then we'll have witch hunts starting all over again, this time instead of witches and werewolves it's people who can fly and read minds. And it won't be long till governments begin to stop seeing some meta humans as superheroes or threats, but potential 'super' soldiers" Peter said quietly

Diana frowned at what he was predicting and honestly she couldn't argue against it. History is full of moments where something remarkable is discovered and met with joy and optimism… only for it to be seen later as a plague that must be destroyed or controlled, assuming it isn't corrupted and perverted.

A solemn silence passed between the two for the next few hours before Diana spoke up "What do you do in your spare time?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked confused but having a suspicion on where she was heading with this conversation

"You don't look like you're on your way to a comic book convention. And Halloween isn't for another three months" Diana joked on the outside but on the inside she was mentally compiling what she knows of the man so far and what she suspects about him.

"A little of this and a little of that" Peter said trying to keep what he does exactly vague. He's not embarrassed or anything but… he has heard this woman take people in for less and considering what he's done over the years, well there's a special seat reserved for him in hell as far as he knows.

"…My lasso has the ability to compel anyone it touches to tell the truth" Diana said absent mindedly as her hand which he noted had red nail polish stroked the unnaturally glowing rope at her side

"Hmm, a bit kinky for my taste honestly" Peter quipped which got a chuckle out of the Amazon which got a smile out of Peter

"I-" whatever Diana was about to say stopped in her throat as she quickly snapped her head to the side and had a look of concentration etched in her features

"Uhh Diana… you all right?" Peter asked as he looked towards the same direction she was staring at intently to see what caught the powerful woman's attention.

Diana did not answer as she stared ahead towards the shadow covered buildings. _'I know I heard someone there_ …' Diana thought as she tried to make out any signs of her and Peter's uninvited guest.

After several minutes passed she relaxed slightly before turning towards the uneasy man before her and gave him a reassuring smile

"I apologize, I heard something and tried to make out what it was"

"Ehh probably someone who saw us and took a picture to share on snapchat. I can already see it, hashtag 'WonderSpider'" Spider-man laughed at the thought of it trending on social media

"You better hope it doesn't become a meme Spider-man" Diana said in a coy tone

"Or what? You going to take me in Wonder Woman?" Spider-man playfully challenged the immortal warrior. Before paling when he realized he was doing just that "… I bruise easily"

Diana made a mock lung at the man which caused him to flinch which in turn caused her to laugh "Made you flinch"

"Ha, Ha, Ha" Spider-man laughed sarcastically

-Bing-

The sound caused Peter to reach into his belt and pull out what looked like a burner phone that's seen better days.

Diana watched as Peter looked at the number that was displayed before answering with a cautious 'Hello'

With her hearing she could make out what was being said easily enough but chose not to. While she has a growing suspicion on what he does despite his vague answer she decided to let him be.

While by all rights she has ample enough reason to investigate him, she couldn't quite find herself to. Diana wasn't some naïve fool who saw the world in black and white, some men seen as good commit unspeakable evil while men of a darker nature commit deeds of good.

Diana was shaken out of her musings at the sound of Peter crushing his phone and dropping it into the alley below and right into a conveniently placed dumpster.

"Well sweat heart I have to go and earn a living." Peter said as he rose to his feet along with Diana

"Do I dare ask what and where?" Diana asked as she observed the man before her with a critical gaze

Peter returned her piercing stare with his black lenses that seemed to have narrowed ever so slightly and created a faint electronic sound. "…Will my answer see me in a jail cell before morning?"

A tense silence passed between the two before Diana sighed and dropped her, in Peter's opinion, terrifying glare. "No… unless innocent people are intentionally harmed by your actions" Diana wasn't optimistic enough to think that no one will be hurt or worse, people regardless will likely be caught in the crossfire or as a fallout of his actions depending on where his… 'Job' will take him unless, it's in the middle of nowhere with no civilization for miles.

Peter was quite for a moment before saying in a reassuring tone "If the job goes smoothly, then no one will be none the wiser of what really happened. As for collateral damage… it's a public service for the people who really need it honestly"

Diana watched the man for a moment before reluctantly nodding and before he could say anything more, shot off into the night sky.

Leaving Spider-man… Peter… alone on the rooftop with only his conscious for company.

* * *

And done.

So what do you all think about Peter and Diana's second meeting? Little bit of Superman bashing because come on have you seen Man of Steel? He didn't even try to keep the fighting out of the city and Wayne tower got knocked over which pissed Batman off (that is like in the top ten things to never ever do), and it rained satellites from the sky and lots of people died.

Also I have to say that I'm not too fond of the Lois Lane that has been portrayed so far in the DC cinematic universe. She tried to get a story that would have revealed Clark and by proxy other people's existence to the world without even considering the fall out! I mean look at the X-men movies for example, people with powers; feared, hated, and governments try to control or eradicate them. Hell the new Suicide Squad 9which I pray will be awesome! Basically had Waller confirm my suspicions when she was like 'We need these superhumans to fight our wars now'. Paraphrasing but that is the gist of it. Don't even get me started on how she treated Jimmy in Batman v Superman in the beginning, poor guy.

And as for Diana being okay with Peter being an Assassin, while she doesn't know exactly what he does in detail, she's smart enough to put things together and have an idea. As to why she isn't immediately like 'I have to take him to jail now', well she's not naïve and see's things in black and white. She's lived in man's world for a hundred years through the entire 20th century which was WW1, WW2, the Cold War, Dictators and Communism, threat of Nuclear war, WW3 almost starting… not humanity's finest era with all of the paranoia, attempted genocide, internment camps and the list just goes on and on. Plus I'm willing to bet that after fighting in WW1 she may have participated in the later events to varying degrees, meaning she's gone from the curious and optimistic Wonder Woman we usually know and love to a more hardened and scarred veteran who's seen some dark shit.

Trust me, she isn't entirely okay with it but for now she'll keep her opinions on the matter to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

So this chapter will actually have action in it and Diana see's just how Peter operates when he's on a 'job'. We also get to see a bit more into her mind set and some of the things she's been up to during the past hundred years or so. We also get to see one of my favorite DC baddies ever!

And to answer a few questions that you wonderful reviewers have asked,

 **Cheesehead2000:** Diana already has a strong suspicion that Peter is an assassin, but she won't broach the subject partly because she doesn't believe she has have any right to grill Peter and partly because she enjoys his company to an extent so far and doesn't want to ruin it. This chapter will be the last one with Peter in it for a while and will be told entirely from Diana's point of view as she interacts with more heroes from the DC universe and begins to hear of Peter's… reputation amongst some of them.

 **Crazeeisthebest:** I have three other stories of Wonder Woman/Spider-man as a pairing in mind, this time with him as a hero but I won't be publishing them for a while, maybe within the next three or four months so keep an eye out. Also the Superman bashing is done for the most part, sorry it's just the DC cinematic universe made it too easy that I feel dumb just doing it. I like the guy, somewhat don't get me wrong but I just don't like how boring he can be sometimes, that and it's kind of to relate to him half the time. Some DC elseworlds versions of him I like but there are like two.

 **Cabrera1234:** Aunt May will make an appearance but just given some warning, she won't be the same lovable old woman we know and love in the comics or unusually attractive hottie we've seen in the MCU (I ain't complaining) she isn't evil or bad or anything, she's just different to what we would normally see

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC character mentioned, seen, or used in this story

* * *

Diana was attending a formal gala in Star City when she encountered Peter again three months later.

The former princess of Themyscira at the time was wearing a white formal dress that covered her right shoulder and went halfway down her forearm while the dress itself ended just above her black open toed heels. The front had a key hole which showed of a modest view of the top of her breasts. The back and left side of her dress had a sort of see through mesh like design on it that started just below her rib cage and extended down to her hips. She had her pitch black hair that held a shiny sheen to it arranged in a wavy like fashion and showed off her ruby ear rings. Dark red lip stick on her seemingly perfect lips and a bit of eye shadow that caused her brown eyes to somehow seem richer in color if that was even possible, yet it appeared she had pulled it off. Around her neck was a golden necklace with designs of flowers and trees etched into the metal bands. Her left arm had a black and gold band while her right had a simple golden bracelet that seemed to reflect the light at just the right angle.

All of this compelled with her goddess like beauty attracted the attention of just about everyone in the room from men to women, though the latter was mostly glares of either jealousy or even lust. One blonde in particular seemed to have had her eyes on her for most of the night and looked like she was building up the courage to approach her.

Diana couldn't help the small smirk from forming as she made her way towards the bar for a drink. Who knows maybe tonight she may have a little fun…

The bartender was a young man who seemed to be struggling not to openly stare and admire Diana's appearance and try to maintain a professional look. "What would you like Miss?"

Diana quirked an eyebrow at the man who looked no older than twenty and smiled "Miss? That's Sweet of you. I will have a martini, extra dry with a slice of lemon and three olives if you be so kind. And I would like it shaken"

The man nodded and went to work on making her drink while she turned her attention to the party and watched people mingle with each other. Some genuine, some to kiss ass for favors, and some to hide their true intentions.

"It never gets old…" Diana muttered to herself

"What doesn't get old?" a male voice spoke up next to her

Diana looked to see a man with blonde hair who seemed reasonably attractive. It took her a moment to recognize the man as Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated. A man who always seemed to have a model, actress or both on his arm and had relationships that lasted about as long it took for her to make a bowl of popcorn. Hell this guy made Bruce Wayne and Charlie Sheen seem reasonable in comparison.

"Oliver Queen" Diana remarked dryly as the bartender returned with her drink and she reached into her small dark purple purse and handed the man three bills with the image of Benjamin Franklin on them. The man looked at the tip he was given and back to Diana who gave him a friendly wink as she sipped her martini

The man blushed and pocketed some of the money but not before putting two of the bills in the tip jar that would be divided amongst the other bartenders for the night.

Diana couldn't help the small smile that formed to see the man think of his fellow co-workers and sent a silent prayer to the fates that he is well rewarded for his own act of kindness.

She returned to her attention to Oliver who much to her annoyance, was looking at her with that typical smile that he must believe was charming.

' _Seen better in rat infested trenches and shelled cities'_ Diana darkly mused to herself as flashes of mud, rats, ruined cities and dead men littering trenches with the sounds of artillery going off rushed through her senses before vanishing just as quickly.

"So you've heard of me? But I seem to be at a disadvantage Miss…" Oliver trailed off as he waited for her to give him a name

"My name isn't 'Miss' Mr. Queen" Diana said as she sipped her drink again and watched the crowd. She saw the blonde eyeing her earlier wearing a tasteful black cocktail dress glaring at the man beside her before grabbing a glass off a passing tray and chugged it on one gulp. _'…Impressive'_

Queen took her refusal to not tell him her name in stride and likely saw it as a challenge, one he felt confident he would over come

' _Better men and monsters than you have tried kid'_ Diana thought as Queen began to speak again

"Sorry I was hoping to have a name for a woman of such fine grace and beauty" Oliver said as he made a gesture to the bartender who began to make the man's drink. It was likely a common order as he didn't need to vocalize what he wanted.

"Flattery, like I haven't faced that hundred times before" Diana remarked as she adjusted the black and golden band on her left forearm which had the engraving of an ancient Indian poem that was given to her by Mahatma Gandhi himself when she saved his wife Kasturba from several nationalist that tried to kidnap her. It was one of her most treasured gifts she has received during her time in man's world as it also reminded her that violence wasn't always the answer and dedication and hard work can pay off in the face of impossible odds. It also showed her that mankind was capable of change and peaceful solutions instead of more violence.

"Well than what haven't you heard? Perhaps you and I could discuss it more in private?" Oliver said in a suggestive but not overly obvious tone as he accepted his drink that Diana smelled was scotch.

"I'm afraid that I'm not that kind of woman Mr. Queen" Diana remarked as she was beginning to get annoyed by the man _. 'Can he not take a hint? I have standards and have no plans of being another night of pleasure for you!'_

"That I can see, but I've met a few women like you before" Oliver said in a slightly more serious tone but still kept that 'charming' playboy smile of his as his eyes took in her appearance.

Diana smirked coldly at the man before saying in a calm tone with a slight edge to it that even he would be able to detect "Ohh, I'm afraid you've never met a woman quite like me Mr. Queen."

She turned and began to make her way towards the balcony where she could get some fresh air when gunshots rang through the room causing several people to scream and shriek in fright.

Diana didn't flinch but felt her body tense as echoes of machine gun fire flared and the screams of dying men filtered through her mind.

Nine men garbed in body armor and their heads covered with helmets and mask entered the room with tactical assault rifles raised.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!" the tallest of the men yelled as he shot into the ceiling again and hit the large chandelier which caused it to fall and land on a table and crush it and scaring several people who were a little too close.

People began to get on their knees while some completely flattened themselves on the floor with panic and in some cases terror etched on to their faces.

Diana gently lowered herself to her knees while removing her band and placing it in the confines of her dress. The men who were taking peoples wallets and jewelry could have the ear rings and bracelet, but the band was her's. She also slipped off her heels and rolled her shoulders' in the case she had to fight these men, which was very likely at this rate.

Some of the men were removing the jewelry and wallets from the attendees while a few set up to monitoring the crowd and watch the windows, likely to spot any responding police or Starling's green archer vigilante.

One of the men approached Diana and raised his gun to her slightly "Everything doll"

Diana had to fight the urge to roll her eyes and calmly removed her ear rings and bracelet and handed them to the man. He snatched them from her palm and tossed them to one of his buddies who stored the valuables in a backpack.

The man then moved on towards an older woman and a girl who looked similar to her. Diana thought they were likely mother and daughter

"Well, well, well look who we have here boys! It's Moira Queen herself and look at this she even brought her kid with her" one of the gunmen said as he pointed to the scowling woman and a terrified Thea Queen.

One of the men made to grab her expensive looking watch when Diana saw a enraged Oliver take action.

He grabbed one of the serving trays and hit the man closest to him in the back of the skull which caused him to stumble before turning around to bring his rifle to bear. Queen grabbed the nozzle and forced it down has he tried to grapple with the man.

Diana couldn't help but notice that none of the men's comrades were rushing to his aid. In fact aside from pointing their weapons at the struggling duo they seemed unconcern with the scuffle. She saw the blonde woman from early try to move but one of the men clicked his safety off while looking at her with a look that said 'try it, I dare you'

As Diana was about to make her move and help the outnumbered and out gunned playboy a new voice spoke her.

"I recommend stopping if I were you, Mr. Queen"

Diana stopped and looked toward the entrance along with many other people in the room including Oliver who was able to disarm the man and aim his rifle at the doorway.

Standing there flanked by four more gunmen was a man who looked to be 6'10 and wore an odd metal mask that covered his mouth and had a strap go up between his eyes and cover his nose and connect to the rest of the odd contraption on the back of his skull. The mask gave the appearance that the man was some sort of snarling monster and seemed to have an echoing mechanical effect on his voice that sounded British with a hint of an eastern accent to it, possibly Arabian. He was wearing black boots with faded brown cargo pants, and an odd sort of faded tan military vest that left his muscular arms bare that were covered in faded scars and burns.

But what really caught Diana's attention was the man's eyes, the sly intelligent gleam in them. This wasn't just a man with brawn but also brains.

Oliver pointed his weapon at the large man and growled "Who are you!?"

The masked man tilted his head to the side a little and his eyes crinkled in amusement. "Well, I'm not a man who can be so easily frightened by a boy wielding a fancy gun but…"

Oliver narrowed his eyes as the man began to steadily approach the playboy.

' _It's like watching a tiger stalk its prey'_ Diana thought as she saw no fear in the man's eyes and noticed that Queen's head was beginning to sweat and his hand trembled ever so slightly that Diana almost didn't notice.

The masked man came to stop right before the barrel of the gun and looked down at Oliver with a blank look before saying "…They call me Bane"

Bane moved far faster than Diana thought to be near impossible for a man of his size and snatched the weapon from Oliver who looked just as shocked before finding Bane's boot colliding with his chest and sending him skidding across the floor before his shocked mother and terrified sister.

Diana was preparing to launch herself at the large man when another gunman ran in causing her to mentally curse at her apparent missed opportunity "Bane! We've lost contact with the door guard! Is it the archer?"

Bane looked towards Oliver Queen before he turned his attention to the man "…No. Nor is it any of his comrades. Take two men and find out what happened to them!"

The man nodded before pointing to two men and made their way to the entrance way.

Bane looked at the rifle he was holding before tossing it back to the gunmen that Oliver knocked down earlier "Be lucky I wasn't here when you lost control"

The man's body tensed before he nodded and went to stand by one of his friends that Diana herd snicker. She couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief

' _Man is beaten by a playboy and threatened by a giant of a man and his friend thinks it's something to laugh at'_

Bane caught her shaking her head and steadily approached her with an air of caution as if to put her at ease or because he could somehow tell she was not a woman to be crossed.

He stood before her and slowly kneeled down, he was still taller than her but she found it easier to look at the man. Diana noticed out of the corner of her eye Oliver slowly rising to his knees and glaring at the back of Bane. While one of his men kept a firm grip on his shoulders

"Women of your nature shouldn't be here" Bane said and brought Diana's attention back to the mountain of muscle before her

"Excuse me?" Diana asked with a raised eyebrow

Bane furrowed his brow before he continued "A woman like you shouldn't be surrounded by parasites and thieves like these men and women around us"

The statement caught Diana by surprised and found herself struggling to figure out if the comment was an insult or not.

"Then what kind of woman do you think I am?" Diana questioned the man

Bane's eyes brightened and crinkled in a way she could tell was his method of smiling "One that belongs in the heavens…"

Diana saw that Oliver was fuming and responded with "Now that is flattery I have yet to hear"

The large man let out a chuckle before distant gunfire caught his and everyone else's attention

"It appears who ever took out our guard at the door is making themselves known" Bane quietly said as he gestured to three men to set up outside while another two closed the doors before they and all of Bane's other men aimed their weapons at the door.

Bane himself remained standing next to Diana.

All was quiet for a moment before gunfire right outside the door caused the nine armed men and Diana to tense in anticipation.

Everyone in the room could faintly here the men outside "WHAT THE HELL IS TH-ACK!" "MOVE! MOVE! GAH!" "DIE MOTHERFU-ACKK"

-BANG-

The last man from the sound of it was smashed into the two large metal doors that almost gave way under the force. Bane's men opened fire on the damage doors while everyone save Bane, Diana and to her surprise Oliver threw themselves to the ground in fear.

After several seconds of the men unleashing their entire clips in to the door and surrounding wall they stopped, the ends of the barrels still smoking and bullet casings littering the floor around them.

The room was dead silent with the occasion whimper of a wealthy socialite and Bane's breathing that was amplified by the mask giving it a raspy like sound.

All of the men reloaded as the two doors slowly fell forward to reveal something that shocked everyone in the room.

Hanging in the hallway and in front of the door were three bullet reddened men that were being held by white strands that looked like…

' _Webs!'_ Diana mentally gasped as she recognized the substance ' _Then that means-'_

Two bullets pierced through the wall that was above the door way and hit two men, causing them to collapse. The remaining six armed men opened fire on the space above the door.

A figure dropped in the doorway and Diana instantly saw who it was and was a bit relieved and surprised to see them

' _Peter…'_

The man launched himself at the two closets men and delivered a powerful punch to their centers and sent both men flying into a nearby table covered in food. Another of the gunmen raised his rifle at Spider-man's back and just before he could fire off the first round the red and black man turned and shot a strand of web at the barrel of the gun. The backfire caused the rifle to explode and damage the man's hands who yelped in pain before a fist wedged itself into the man's skull and knocked him into the wall several feet behind him.

Spider-man quickly grabbed the remains of the assault rifle and chucked them at the three remaining armed gun men and nailed each one in the head. The force of one of the throws snapped the man's head back so far that there was an auditable 'crack'.

Spider-man then turned his attention to Bane while restraining the two living men on the ground with the shiny web like substance that their dead comrades in the hall were being hung with.

Bane looked at the man with narrowed eyes and a tense body, but his breathing remained calm.

"So you're Bane? Damn you're a lot bigger than I thought you be. Must be hell to find a shirt that fits, what are you a quadruple X?" Spider-man's lenses narrowed and widened at the sight of the slowly approaching man

"I must say you aren't entirely what I thought… Spider-man" Bane finally spoke as his large hands formed into fists.

"What were you expecting?" Spider-man asked evenly

"Something more" Bane said before he threw a powerful fist at the red and black clad man

Spider-man swiftly caught the man's fist which surprised the larger man if the widened eyes were anything to go by

The smaller man looked at the struggling arm and saw an image of a dragon on it and said "Nice tattoo"

Bane yanked his arm away from the man before throwing another and another and another.

Spider-man blocked each one hit and used his forearms to block the knee that the man brought up. Spider-man shoved the limb down before delivering a solid punch to his larger advisory. The man didn't even groan or flinch as he continued his barrage of punches.

Diana saw Peter's lenses widen slightly before he leaped back and brought up both his wrists and shot the man with actual bullets this time.

Bane covered his head while the bullets pelted his shoulders, arms, vest and even legs as he quickly approached Spider-man who was retreating backwards before jumping on the wall just as Bane lunged at him.

"Man you can take a hit and several bullets and keep on coming? Starting to see why you were able to 'break the bat'" Spider-man said before jumping at the man who snatched a chair up and used it to swat the man away.

Diana was just about to intervene when she saw Peter spring back to his feet and looked at the other masked man.

"You know, normally I bring people like you in dead. Buuuuut I'm being paid extra to keep you alive" Spider-man said as he relaxed his posture

Bane narrowed his eyes at the man "And how do you intend to do that?"

"By keeping you distracted long enough for that small explosive I planted on you with my punch to go off and immobilize you" Spider-man said off handedly as he folded his arms

Bane's eye's widened before looking down at the spot he was punched to see a small metal device. Just as he reached it the device exploded and encased the large man in a thick cover of web. Only part of the man's face was left uncovered but the deep ragged breathing of his mask could still be heard as he glared Spider-man.

Spider-man quirked his head to the side "Huh, surprised you're still standing to be honest…"

The man began to struggle as if he was intending to tear the webbing off with brute force alone. For a moment it looked futile until Diana herd the faintest tears and ripping of the web. She looked to see Peter's black lenses widen before he muttered "If this is him off venom, then I don't want to see what it was like when he was on it"

Spider-man then launched himself at the man and delivered a powerful punch to his head and knocked the man over before covering him in more web. It seemed to have worked as Bane stopped struggling.

Spider-man let out a sigh before saying "Okay bad guys are down, your fine!"

The people began to slowly rise to their feet while keeping an eye on the red and black man before them.

Diana rose and placed her heels back and arm band back on while Peter walked over to one of the down gunmen and grabbed his back pack and throwing it towards the crowd

"Here's your stuff" Spider-man then turned towards the doorway and raised his voice "Hurry up already!"

"I'm coming, jeez take a chill pill or something!" a woman's voice sounded off before entering the room

Diana saw a woman standing around her height enter the room dressed in black body suit with no sleeves and an orange spider styled in a similar manner to Peter's on her chest. The legs were framed in a way that they were cupping the woman's breasts and wrapped around her sides to her back. She had orange gauntlets that reached to her elbows with a black webbing design on them with her knee high armored boots designed similarly. She had an orange holster on her right leg that had what appeared to be a knife strapped to it. The woman's face was covered with both a domino mask and a black face mask that covered both her mouth and nose. The woman's dark brown hair was tied in a ponytail and reached midway down her back.

"Did you call the police yet?" Spider-man asked the woman. The sound of approaching police sirens was the only answer he received "Oh good so that means SCPD can handle these guys! Tarantula be a dear and fetch Bane"

As Tarantula made her way to the large immobilized man Peter scanned the crowd and saw to his surprise and amusement Diana wearing an elegant dress and watching him with a bemused expression and a hand on her hip while her other clutched a small purse.

He approached the woman while ignoring the people around him and stood before the woman who was slightly taller than him on the account of her heels

"Happy to see you again sweetheart" Peter said with a smile in his voice as he took in Diana's appearance

"I'm begging to think your following me Peter" Diana replied with a smile as she watched his accomplice easily lift Bane over her shoulder and made her way to the balcony and beyond her view.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I was here for a good several days"

"Are you alright?" Oliver Queen interrupted their conversation as he approached the duo with a blonde woman dressed in a black cocktail dress that was eyeing Peter up and down.

"She's alright" Peter answered for Diana who gave him a look that said 'Did you just answer for me when I can do it?'

"Bane didn't hurt you did he?" Oliver turned towards Diana and looked her over

"No he didn't" Diana said lightly before looking towards Peter with a smirk "Thanks to my knight in shining armor!"

Oliver frowned as he looked at the man with a hard look in his eye. Peter ignored it as he turned towards the beautiful antique collector and seller, and occasional badass hero

"Well then my fair princess, you are aware of the reward a noble knight of my standing ought to receive for saving you from some a vile man" Peter said in a bad imitation of a Shakespeare.

Diana looked at Peter with a critical gaze that made him think he may have gone too far when she grabbed his mask and lifted it to his nose and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Peter froze and remained so as Diana stood back and pulled his mask back down with a coy smile before making her way to the entrance along with a few others as the police sounded like they finally arrived.

Oliver and the woman next to him both had equally shocked expressions as they watched Diana walk away and turned to see the still silent Spider-man.

After a moment he shook his head and looked towards Oliver "It's times like that where I love being me!" Spider-man then nodded towards Oliver "Mr. Queen" and gave a slight bow to the woman next to him "My lady"

He then made his way to the balcony and launched into the night to catch up with his partner in crime.

"Damn…" Sara Lance finally spoke up in a conflicted tone "I was hoping to sleep with her tonight but now I want to fuck him too." She turned towards the still shocked Oliver "You think they would be up for a threesome?"

Oliver gave ex-girlfriend a deadpanned look "I'm getting a drink…" he then made his way towards the bar where his sister and mother still were with a plotting Sara close behind.

* * *

And Done.

So Diana finally got to see Peter in action, hope it was good.

The woman is Tarantula, a character or at least this version of the character that appeared in the Nightwing comics and from what I gathered may or may not have forced herself on an emotionally and mentally venerable Dick Greyson at the time. So it could be argued she raped him, personally it could have gone either way. She'll be appearing in more Peter centric chapters later on. She doesn't have any meta human abilities as far as I know in the comics but in this story she does.

And before you guys go off and say 'Why didn't Diana do anything? First of all, she isn't really dressed to take on a bunch of armed men. Second she saw how none of the men really reacted to Oliver trying to fight them which hinted that they expected it so they are obviously prepared. Third she was in a room filled with defenseless people who the men could end up shooting and killing if Diana tried to act. Plus the arrival of more men forced her to stop and look for an actual moment to strike. And finally, I needed an excuse for Spider-man to swoop in and kick some ass.

Don't worry the next few chapters, Diana will be earning her stripes and kicking ass in ways that would leave Batman gaping in shock and envy

And don't worry all, this isn't the last you've seen of Bane… hehehe

And just warning you now, this will be the last we see of Peter for the next two or so chapters as I flush Diana's character out more and have her interact with more of the inhabitants of the DC universe and begins to find out just how… infamous, Peter's work is to other heroes.

Leave a review on what you thought if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

So for this chapter and the next two will deal with Diana interacting with the other heroes of the world and her small group of friends as well as hearing a bit more about Peter's… reputation in both the 'superhero' community and the criminal underworld. We also will delve a little into her back story. Granted it may be different compared to what will be shown in the Wonder Woman movie coming out next year but ehh I'll role with what I have now.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters mentioned, seen, or used in this story.

* * *

Diana Prince was unnerved at the moment.

It wasn't because she found herself in Paris with fires raging through the city and smoke blocking out the sun. Or that dozens of bodies surrounding her were the burnt, broken, and bleeding of every man and woman she befriended in the last hundred years.

No what unnerved her was that standing across from her at the moment was Ares the god of war… holding Steve Trevor by the throat while her mother, aunt Antiope, two younger sisters Donna and Cassandra laid dead or dying at his feet and staring at her cruel amusement in his eyes

Many people believed that Ares had the appearance of a vicious and brutal man covered in bloodied armor with wicked looking weapons on his person, given his domain. In reality the man had the most innocent looking appearance you could imagine. He looked to be in his fifties, a body to rival most Olympian athletes, appeared to be around 6'0 with a kind and caring face and a voice that sounded so friendly, almost like that of a family member or lover. The only thing that gave away his true nature, to what really lurked inside the seemingly friendly looking man were his eyes… his blue lightning blue eyes had the look of sheer malevolence and the sickening desire to cause agony and hate.

Diana once questioned her mother why Ares, after hearing her mother describe him, had such an unassuming appearance.

Her response was simple

" _War is based on deception and taking your enemy by surprise my dear. Would you think that a man who has the look of a gentle soul be possessed by one of such cruelty?"_

The fallen god looked at her with amusement in his eyes before saying in a calm almost loving tone that made her blood freeze "… What's wrong sweetheart?"

Before she could utter a word Steve looked at her with fear in his eyes

"DIANA RUN!"

At that moment Ares plunged his hand through the chest of the first man she ever loved …

…

Diana's eyes shot open to see the ceiling of her apartment in the early morning.

She wasn't breathing heavily or covered in sweat or screaming, at least she doesn't anymore, considering she's had that particular dream for almost a decade now.

Diana isn't sure what caused the nightmare to start or what it means only that it springs up every once in a while. At first she chalked it up to PTSD or 'Shell Shock', fighting and being stuck in the middle of warzones had that effect on people with even the strongest of wills… but there was something about the nightmare that bothered her. It was almost like… a warning.

' _Odd… I've never even encountered the god of war'_ Diana thought as she tried to figure out why the fallen god would come after her. Though she has encountered some of his children both immortal and demigod alike in the past that ended rather… violently. So perhaps the immortal was looking to avenge them.

' _Either that, or he's unhappy that I once drunkenly said I'd go Kratos on him if we ever met'_ Diana thought dryly as she remembered the New Year's Eve party she was invited to in 1999. She happened to have come across a man who knew a guy that knew the Norse god Loki who gave him a few barrels of wine and was loaned one.

Greek Amazon after drinking several glasses of Asgardian wine aged for several centuries… an interesting sight.

"Diana!" the female voice of her roommate called breaking Diana out of her thoughts

Diana looked to her nightstand to see that the time was 7:35 AM, normally she's out of bed and showered by then and already in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Diana? Are you okay?" The voice called out again this time at the door

Diana took a deep breath "Yes Helen, just a bad dream is all…"

Diana pushed the covers off to reveal that she was clad in only a pair of blue silky yoga pants that clung to her lower body and displayed the muscle and curves in her legs and rear. She doesn't often sleep with a shirt because… well she doesn't didn't feel like it.

She cracked her neck and stretched her arms above her head until she heard and felt a satisfying 'pop' before making her way to the bathroom where she could shower and prepare herself for the day.

Twenty minutes later she was at the island in her kitchen eating a waffle while checking her emails dressed in a black pencil skirt and white button up shirt. She had a meeting today with a private collector about a sword that supposedly belonged to the ancient mythical Scandinavian hero Beowulf himself.

Her friend Helen who also happened to be an antiques collector that specialized in Byzantine artifacts was busy eating several pancakes drowned in syrup across from her dressed in a similar attire.

"Sooo… how was your night?" Helen asked as she stared at her friend through her glasses. Helen Shores was attractive by modern standards, an athletic body with blonde shoulder length hair, green eyes, high cheek bones, slight tan, and about Diana's height.

Diana shrugged "Not the worse one I've had and not the best so… average I suppose"

"Hmmm" Helen narrowed her eyes at her friend in thought before turning her attention to the T.V to see a news report on Superman and the 'Green Lantern' saving Miami from a… talking gorilla.

Diana looked to see what had her friend's attention and saw the report "… A talking gorilla, really?"

"Maybe he's trying to start the ape revolution" Helen shrugged before checking her phone for the time "Well I best get going, don't want to be late"

Helen placed her dish in the sink and went to retrieve her purse and coat.

Diana watched her friend gather up her things before saying "After I'm done with the meeting I'm heading out for a while…"

Helen paused and turned to look at her friend "Ohh… well that's good because I was kind of going-"

"Bring another man for you to use before sending him on his way?" Diana said with a smirk at her friend's flustered face

"Hey just because I don't mind having sex three or four times a week doesn't mean I'm a slut. I'm just…" Helen trailed off as she tried to find the right word or words

"Real slutty?" Diana said with a chuckle which earned a mock glare from her friend.

"You know Diana you should try it sometime. If you got laid more often or actually met a guy or girl you wouldn't be such a prude!"

"You are aware that I'm hundreds of years old right?" Diana raised a brow at her friend

"Yeah, it just shows that you haven't gotten any since the birth of Alexander, at best"

"First of all that isn't true, I was born after his death. Second, (sigh)… it's not that easy Helen. I'm not looking for a fun night, I just want…" Diana trailed off as she looked out the window to the early autumn morning of San Francisco

Helen adopted a sympathetic look at what her friend was hinting at. While being a semi-immortal warrior was kinda badass… it was also lonely if you had no one to share it with since most people she knew died within a few decades.

"You know Diana, I could cancel and you and I could-"

"While I appreciate the offer to sleep with you Helen, I'm not overly found of being bitten" Diana jabbed at her friend's habit of biting during sex.

Helen blushed "I did it once…"

"And yet I still can't get the yelps of pain your ex-boyfriend made" Diana smirked

Helen rolled her eyes and made for the door "Well after you do your whole Wonder Woman thing and you happen to get back before me and my new boy toy go at it your more than welcome to join"

Diana shook her head at her friend's antics and went back to checking a few more emails before closing her laptop and gathering her things to go and meet her client.

…

As the day came to an end, Diana garbed in her armor was soaring over the city at a slow relaxing pace. She was equipped with her sword and lasso this time as she came to hover over the Golden Gate Bridge and observed her home across the bay. She was in a much better mood then this morning, the artifact turned out to be the sword of Beowulf and she was able to acquire it at a decent price… after lots of haggling on her part. Still, holding that blade in her hands gave Diana a brief rush of satisfaction. She could still feel the ancient power of the weapon in her hands even now.

The sight of an eagle flying low to the water and catching a fish dragged Diana from her inner thoughts as she watched the bird fly high into the orange, red, yellow and purple filled sky as the sun began to set and the city's lights began to reflect off the relatively calm waters of the San Francisco Bay

' _If only Helena was here to see this'_ Diana quietly thought of the Amazon architect that was still on Themyscria.

While the woman shared the same beliefs as her Aunt Antiope in that mankind was a savage and cruel race, she would no doubt be intrigued by their cities and monuments.

' _She'd probably gape at how high skyscrapers could get in man's world'_ Diana chuckled at the thought

" _You have endangered our sisters by bringing this man into our home!"_

Diana's mood soured at the memory and voice of her Aunt Antiope who was now Queen of the Amazons after her mother's… passing.

The sound of flapping wings far too large for any native bird around here broke Diana out of her brooding. She turned to see a large figure approaching her at a steady pace. Diana narrowed her eyes at the approaching individual as she took in their appearance.

It was a woman wearing a helmet that looked similar to a hawk, armored green pants with golden armored boots, a mace at her side, yellow top that looked to be a mesh of armor and some kind of cloth and a pair of large grey angel like wings on her back.

Hawk Girl.

' _What is she doing all the way out here?'_ Diana thought as the woman came to a stop several feet away.

"…Hello" Diana said with confusion in her voice as she observed the recently debuted hero. She took a cautious look around for Hawk Man who is said to be her husband.

"Hey… Wonder Woman right?" Hawk Girl gave a small wave as her wings flapped repeatedly to help her hover in the air

"Yes, do you need something?"

Hawk Girl looked around for a moment before returning her gaze to arguably the most powerful woman on Earth at the moment.

"I'm tracking an assassin by the alias of Copperhead and-"

Wonder Woman interrupted the woman while crossing her arms "And they're in my city now, considering you're here"

Hawk Girl looked a bit peeved she was interrupted but nodded "And since this is your city I thought I should inform you that I'll be here for a while as I track her down"

Diana raised an eyebrow "And what about your husband? I'm assuming he's not far behind or is he already looking for this woman why you speak with me?" Diana said with a slight edge in her voice that she saw Hawk Girl tense at. While she has no problem with other heroes visiting her city be it to simply say hi or request her aid, she would appreciate it if they gave her heads up or at the very least not tear through the town like a rampaging bull in an all red colored china shop.

"Neither, he stayed back in San Diego to hold down the fort" Hawk Girl said in an attempt to ease Wonder Woman's concerns.

Diana returned an even stare that she was receiving from the flying woman before her while she mulled over the pros and cons of letting Hawk Girl wander about her city. She doubts the girl will cause any trouble since from she's heard her husband is the 'loose cannon'. After a few more moments she let out a sigh

"Can I ask why you are after this woman, aside from the obvious 'she's an assassin and I need to stop her from killing people'" Diana asked

Hawk Girl' eye twitched before she answered with a slight growl in her voice "She killed a few city officials and dropped a water tower on me. The only reason she was able to get away was because a rival of her's tried to kill her and me and my husband got caught in the middle of their pissing contest. I wanted to set back and let them off each other but my 'darling' beloved thought that was too cruel and decided to try and stop them. In the chaos Copperhead slipped away and my husband ended up stuck to the side of a building in a giant ass spider web!"

Diana's eyes widened at the mention of 'spider web' "Did you happen to see who the other person was?"

Hawk Girl gave Diana a confused look before nodding slowly "Yeah, some guy in red and black with a spider on his chest. Why? You met him?"

"A few times…" Diana admitted but kept it vague.

"Well if you ever see him again, tell him his face has a date with my mace!" the winged heroine growled.

"I'll see that he gets the message. Now then, if Copperhead is still here then we need to head for a bar on Hyde Street called 'Delightful Rose'. The owner might know a few things and if he doesn't, he'll know someone who will" Diana said

Diana turned and began to head for the city with Hawk Girl following close behind, her wings flapping at a steady beat.

Several minutes later Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl stood outside what use to be an old store before it was bought and renovated into a club almost ten years ago.

Hawk Girl looked up at the neon sign of a blue and purple rose and turned her attention to Wonder Woman "You sure this guy will know something?"

Diana shrugged "Pang usually knows a lot of what goes on in the underworld around here… and Los Angeles, San Jose and occasionally Sacramento."

"So he has connections" hawk Girl asked intrigued that the man had info on so many different places

"You'd be surprised what some men are willing to diverge when their drunk off their asses" Diana said as she entered the bar with Hawk Girl in tow

The bar wasn't grand and looked like it was built to cater the wealthy, but it was clean and was reasonably busy for a Thursday night. A few people turned to look at the odd pair but quickly went back to their drinks. Some of the less than lawful kept their heads down and tried to attract as little attention as possible once they realized that Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl were here.

Diana scanned the room before she saw the near 50 year old Pang in the corner.

Pang wasn't the man's real name but everyone called him that for some reason. Diana once tried calling him by his actual birth name Snehal but he politely asked to be called Pang… after growling at her for a moment. He was born in New Delhi but his parents died shortly after before his uncle took him in and raised him in Haa Valley, Bhutan for the first twenty years of his life before moving to Mumbai where he lived up until three years ago when he left for reasons unknown to Diana. Mainly because the man changes the story every time, first it was him running from a crime lord than running away from an arranged marriage.

Pang was around 5'6 and had a greying beard and short hair. He was usually dressed in an Armani suit or occasionally the latest fashion from India. He had a deep voice despite his appearance and carried himself like a king… when he wasn't eyeing women like a half starved man eyes a freshly cooked to perfection steak.

Hawk Girl followed Diana as she approached Pang who was in the middle of flirting with a dark skinned woman dressed in a blue blouse and slacks. He seemed to be finishing a joke as the woman was chuckling quietly as she took a small sip of her drink.

Diana saw Pang look to see her and Hawk Girl's approach with confusion on his face before he quickly adopted a 'charming smile' "Ahh Wonder Woman! What brings you and your friend to my humble business?"

Diana placed a hand on her hip and gave Pang a blank stare "We need to talk in your office, now!"

Pang looked a bit confused for a moment before saying "Now my lovely gem, as much as I like to help you 'save the day' I-"

Diana growled which caused Pang to pale slightly, much to her hidden amusement. Pang was a decent man when he wasn't hitting on her or making comments about her attire… or choice in profession. She just had to remind him who she was and what she could do to him to get him to cooperate

"I-… I would be more than happy to help! Please, step into my office!" Pang said before shooting the girl he was drinking with a regretful smile and quickly escorted Diana and her temporary companion.

After arriving in his office that overlooked the bar, Pang sat at his desk while Diana had Hawk Girl explain the situation while she leaned back against the wall with her right foot up and looked out the window that had a view of the bay.

After Hawk Girl finished explaining the situation Pang took out a bottle of water and drank it. "So you want to know where Copperhead might be eh? Don't know if it'll help if who I think it is, is after her as well…"

"You mean the web guy? You know of him?" Hawk girl asked

Diana turned to look at Pang to see what he may know of her… close male acquaintance who is almost considered a friend.

"Yes, I know of Spider-man. From what I hear, he has a bit of a grudge against the woman." Pang said

"Why?" Diana asked as she pushed herself from the wall and approached Pang's desk.

"A little over a twelve years ago a crime lord over in Gotham called the 'Black Mask' hired a bunch of assassins to hunt and kill the Batman. Spider-man had the Bat on the ropes and would have succeeded in killing him had Copperhead not intervened." Pang said as he booted up his lap top and showed the old bounty Black Mask offered and pictures and clips of that night.

"So Spider-man is looking to settle a score against a rival that cost him millions of dollars and nearly got him thrown in prison?" Hawk Girl hypothesized the motives behind Spider-man going after Copperhead.

"That and rumor has it, she got Batman to run him over in his tank car thing. And cost him his reputation for a few years afterwards. Up until then Spider-man was considered one of the greatest assassins in the business with only Deadshot and Deathstroke the Terminator surpassing him. After the botched job in Gotham he more or less fell from grace and disappeared for a few years before popping back up again. Copperhead on the other hand spent a few years incarcerated after Batman trapped her for the GCPD to pick up in a storage container. Afterwards she was 'transferred' to Belle Reve Penitentiary. She broke out while she was being escorted to the convoy." Pang said as he brought up a sort of profile on the man and Copperhead

Hawk Girl read the profile of Copperhead while Diana took a glance at Spider-man's. She was a bit surprised by how high is bounty was and the fact he was wanted in thirty three different nations around the world for murder, espionage, black mail and theft. Diana knew that Peter wasn't a saint from what she was able to gather from her own observations on the enigmatic man and he even said that he wasn't a hero.

"Do you know where Copperhead is Pang?" Diana turned her gaze to the man in question

Pang thought for a moment before nodding "Yeah… a guy came in earlier and mentioned something about a 'creepy snake fetish woman' that his boss had hired to take out a rival. He likely knows where to find her."

"Who is it!?" Hawk Girl demanded

Diana gave the winged woman a minor glare of annoyance before looking to Pang with a quirked eyebrow

Pang walked over to the window that displayed the bar beneath and pointed to a man that was sitting in the corner dressed in a red hoodie, blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers "Him…"

Diana looked at the man for a moment before turning to her companion… only to see her rushing out the door with her mace crackling electricity.

"Make sure she doesn't destroy the place" Pang growled out as Diana rushed after the woman to prevent just that.

* * *

And done.

So we got to see a bit of Diana's life outside of her duties as Wonder Woman. She also discovers some of Spider-man's exploits over the years as she helps Hawk Girl track down Copperhead.

Next chapter will deal with finding the snake like woman, no Spidey this time, and we get to explore more od Diana's life both after coming to man's world and before.

Helen, Snehal 'Pang', and Helena are all OC's that I randomly made, and also the bar Delightful Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

So as you may have noticed the title of the story has changed. No real reason other than I just at the moment prefer to call it this, it may change again in the future but I personally doubt it.

Anyway here's part two of Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl's team up to find and apprehend Copperhead before Spider-man can kill her.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters mentioned or used in this story.

* * *

Diana had just reached the bottom of the stairs into the larger room when she saw her 'ally' hoist the man they needed to question up by his hood and level her glowing mace at the man's terrified face

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" the man shouted in surprise

Hawk Girl slammed him on to the table and growled at the man "Where. Is. Copperhead!"

The man tried struggling out of the avian hero's grip causing the woman to growl in annoyance. As she raised her mace either to strike the man himself or simply scare him, it was caught by Diana's hand.

Hawk Girl turned to her and was met with a dark scowl on her face

"Put the mace away. Now!" Diana spoke to the woman in a voice that she's rarely had to use outside of a battlefield.

"But he- "Hawk Girl tried to justify her actions but was stopped when Diana grabbed the hilt of her blade. The winged woman looked at the weapon and then into Diana's face for a moment before she slowly lowered the weapon.

Diana let go of the weapon as she turned to the man who was on the table shaking in fear. Diana sighed as she knew that in the man's current state, getting information out of him will be much harder now.

' _Thank Athena that I have my Lasso with me…'_ Diana thought as she grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him up with little to no effort on her part. The man stumbled slightly before she then dragged him to a less crowded section of the bar and sat him down in a chair.

Hawk Girl remained at a distance as she observed Wonder Woman's approach on getting the man to talk about Copperhead's whereabouts.

"I'm going to answer you a few questions" Diana said as she reached for her golden lasso that started to glow. She proceeded to wrap the enchanted rope around the man's arm while keeping a firm grip on it "Now, where is Copperhead exactly?"

The man looked at her then the rope around his arm for a moment before saying "She's in a motel called the 'Nest' that was rented out to her. It's the last exit on the left before you hit Bridge. She's lying low there until she can take out the boss's competition."

Diana hummed in thought "Which room and floor is she on?"

"Room 324 on the second floor!" the man said as sweat rolled down his forehead. The man was likely trying to fight the effects of the Lasso but unfortunately, the man had nowhere even close the level of willpower to even attempt such a feat

Diana looked at the man for a moment before asking "Who is your boss and what do you do for him?"

The man looked nervous all of the sudden as he licked his lips "His name is Henry Kingston and I send messages to people who try to cross him. If they don't do what he says I kill anyone they love and if that person has a wife, daughter, sister or it's a woman and she's hot, sometimes I rap-"

Diana slammed her fist into the man's skull with enough force to shatter his jaw and send him flying into the wall two meters behind him. The man made squeal of pain before he slumped to the ground and curled in on himself as he cradled his destroyed jaw and made soft whimpers of pain.

The bar was quite as the other patrons observed the scene.

Diana took several deep breathes through her nose as she fought the urge to do worse to the man before her. After retrieving her rope from the man she turned to Hawk Girl "Let's go catch your damn assassin already…"

She made her way to the entrance with a nervous Hawk Girl in tow. Completely oblivious to a calculating pair of eyes belonging to a person dressed in a blue hoodie with the hood hanging over his face, watching the whole scene and following her form the entire time. The man looked towards the crumbled heap of whimpering flesh as others began pulling out their phones to either call the authorities or in most cases post the event of social media or both.

The person snorted in amusement as he rose from his chair and slowly approached the man.

When Diana was outside she took a deep breath of the cool autumn air before she turned to Hawk Girl "The motel is on the edge of town. We observe the area before charging in and capturing Copperhead."

"…Alright" Hawk Girl nodded before she looked back at the bar and the Diana "Hey, about what happened in there-"

"No need to apologize. If I was aware of what the man was before you tried to interrogate him I wouldn't have stopped you." Diana said as she rose into the air

"Oh… um, okay than?" Hawk Girl said in an unsure tone as she followed Wonder Woman to the motel so she could finally capture the snake like woman.

After a few moments of flying Diana and Hawk Girl came to a stop over s building that over looked the old two story motel that Copperhead was staying in. Diana was quick to point out the security guards she could see on the roof top of the motel and a few in the parking lot.

While the men were all dressed in regular clothes and seemed to be just a couple of guys hanging out, a few mannerisms gave them away.

First was that the men were all in groups of four and spread out in five different locations. The first group over looked the parking lot from the stair well that led to the second story of the cheap motel, the second group on the second floor had two men leaning on the railing and 'talking' with three doors between them, occasionally checking the center door. The third and fourth groups were in the pool area with the lights on and seemed to be actually having a small little party, likely to divert suspicion while the final group was on the roof armed with automatic rifles, all equipped with silencers from what Diana could make out.

"So how do we do this?" Hawk Girl asked after scouting out the area

Diana's eye's narrowed as she watched the men for several more seconds before taking a look at the surrounding buildings. She wasn't really so much as looking for more men but one man with a bit of a spider theme. After failing to see any red she turned to her partner for this endeavor

"I want you to take the men out on the rooftop. I'll deal with the rest" Diana said as she adjusted her sword's sheath and golden lasso before rolling her shoulders and cracked her neck in preparation for her assault.

"And how exactly are you going to take all of those men out before they can warn Copperhead we're here?" Hawk Girl asked with some disbelief in her voice as she grabbed her mace.

Diana gave the woman an even stare "I'm faster than I look Hawk Girl…"

Before the winged heroine could offer up a retort Wonder Woman launched herself off the roof and towards the men in the pool area. Hawk Girl quickly took to the air and headed for the men on the rooftop.

The world around Diana seemed to have slowed to a crawl as she landed before the men. Their reactions of surprise seemed to be in slow motion as they jumped at the sudden appearance of Wonder Woman.

Diana's eye's quickly scanned the eight men before her as she rose from her kneeling position and kneed a man dressed in a blue shirt in the head before delivering a spinning heel kick to another, their bodies moved through the air as if time had slowed down to a near stop. Diana grabbed the slowly flying beer can out of the air and casually tossed it towards the man who was furthest from her while she 'lightly' back handed another man away and into two of his friends who were standing to close to him at the time.

Diana took a quick look around and saw Hawk Girl flying towards the rooftop in slow motion with the mace about to leave her hand, as if she was throwing it at one of the armed men up top. She returned her attention to the final men who she delivered a simple punch to in either the head or chest before speeding over to the man at the stair well. She kicked one in the chest as she skidded to a stop while grabbing another by the nape of the neck and pushing him down towards the ground. She quickly sped up the stair well while simultaneously delivering two smacks to the backs of the head of the still startled men.

She came to a stop before the four men who still were looking towards the pool in nearly frozen shock and saw two of them reaching for their waists, likely to arm themselves. Diana pushed the first man into the wall while grabbing the other and tossing him over the balcony. Diana leaned against the wall and simply pushed the nearest man into the other and watched as they slowly collided into each other.

She folded her arms just as time seemed to resume it's normal pace as the sixteen men who just three seconds ago were guarding the outside of the motel were sent flying in random directions or into their friends and co-workers with bits of dust and trash flying through the parking lot as if a hurricane sailed through. The speed and force at which Diana had hit many of them would leave shattered bones for some.

Diana heard movement inside the room that likely had Copperhead inside it. She pushed herself from the wall and stood in front of the door just as Hawk Girl flew in and landed beside her.

Diana turned to the bird themed woman "Are you ready?"

Hawk Girl was panting slightly as she nodded and gripped her mace tightly. She saw what Wonder Woman did, in the span of a few seconds she blurred through the men like she's seen the Flash and Superman do on the news. Seeing someone move that fast on T.V. was one thing, but seeing it in real life was something else entirely. Her husband's reaction was going to be hilarious when she tells him about what happened here.

Diana turned her attention back to the door and kicked it in with enough force to send the wooden door flying into the wall next to the bathroom.

She entered the room with her sword drawn and held in a reverse grip while Hawk Girl stayed by the door way with her mace held out with arcs of electricity shooting off it.

Diana looked around the empty room before the slightest noise from above caused her to look up and use her blade to block the serrated knife the tried to find its way into her head. Diana shoved the blade and its wielder away and sent them flying into the wall above the bed.

Diana watched the woman struggle to pick herself up "So you're the infamous Copperhead I've heard so much about. Funny, I was expecting something… scalier"

The orange, black and tan clad blonde headed woman known as Copperhead hissed at Wonder Woman and spoke in a dark but seductive voice "And you must be the famoussss Wonder Woman… love the boots"

"Surrender…" Diana stated simply as she observed the woman before her while placing her blade back in its scabbard. Using it would be over kill in this situation.

"Or what?" Copperhead smirked

"Or I jam my mace down your throat and smash you into a hole full of nails!" Hawk Girl growled out as her mace began to crackle with more electricity

"Birdie! Ssssso nice to seeee you again! How's the hubba?" Copperhead cooed out before Diana grabbed her by the throat and threw her out through the damaged door way of the room.

The woman expertly grabbed the handrail and used her momentum to swing herself up and on to the roof. The woman landed with a roll and came up just in time to run face first into Wonder Woman's waiting fist.

The blow knocked the woman back and dazed her but she quickly threw her knife at the blurred shape that she knew to be her foe.

Wonder Woman simply plucked the knife out of the air and dropped it to the ground. She made another grab at Copperhead who bent her body at an angle and grabbed on to Wonder Woman's out stretched arm. She then kicked off the ground and wrapped her body's limbs around Wonder Woman's torso and tried to cut her with her poison coated nails. Diana grabbed the arm and kicked off the ground and angled her body back towards the rooftop and slammed the assassin into it. The impact caused a slight crater to form in the concrete ground and a few cracks to form around the indenture.

Copperhead hissed in pain as she struggled to get up, only to see a pair of armored boots that didn't belong to Wonder Woman appear before her. She looked up to see Hawk Girl glaring down at her before the winged woman's lips lifted into a smirk

"You know, I was kind of hoping to be the one to kick our ass. But I have to admit it was a hell of a lot better watching Wonder Woman completely own yours! Nighty night" Hawk Girl said before she brought her mace down on the woman's head and knocked her out. Hawk Girl turned to look at Wonder Woman "Nice work by the way…"

"Thank you" Diana replied as she went about gathering the men sprawled out on the rooftop and brought them over by Copperhead was who was being secured by Hawk Girl who pulled out several zip ties from her belt.

As Diana stood back and looked towards the glowing city lights with distant police sirens approaching she swore she made out a moving shadow and a flash of red before it disappeared into the shadows on a nearby building.

Diana stared at the building in silence for a moment _'Was that…'_

"Wonder Woman!"

The sound of hawk Girl calling her name dragged her gaze from the nearby building and towards the winged female "Yes?"

"Thanks, for helping me catch Copperhead" Hawk Girl said as she held out her hand

Diana looked at the offered limb before taking it as well and shaking the woman's hand and nodding to the winged woman. The sound of a helicopter approaching caused both women to look up and see both a news chopper and one belonging to Police department hovering over the two heroines.

Diana turned to the winged woman "Until next time"

She then shot off into the night sky, kicking up some dust on the rooftop as she passed by the flying aircraft.

Hawk Girl watched the woman go and hummed in thought before speaking out loud to herself as the image of Hawk Man entered her mind "Teamed up with Wonder Woman to stop a crazy assassin. Ball's in your court beloved"

Hawk Girl than spread her wings and took to the air just as several police cruisers entered the parking lot and the officers began to round up the beaten thugs left behind in Wonder Woman's assault.

The following morning...

"Thanks Tom! In other news we now have confirmation that the woman apprehended last night is indeed the assassin known through the criminal underworld as Copperhead." the anchor man on the news reported the next morning as Diana sat in her bed with her hair down and clad only in a semi see through night gown and had her long beautiful bare legs folded on top of a pile of blankets and watched the news on her lap top.

After Diana left the motel she spent the next few hours soaring over the city and stopping a few occasional crimes taking place. An attempted robbery, a street race, three attempted rapes, an attempted kidnapping, and she even rescued a sea lion from being nearly ran over when it made its way on to the beach and then into the city's traffic.

By the time she got back and changed out of her armor Helen was already asleep and her boy toy was long gone. So she made her way into the kitchen grabbed a piece of blue berry pie she bought the other day and made her way back to her room where she soon fell asleep afterwards.

After seven hours of blissful sleep she woke up to pouring rain and no power on in her apartment. After checking on Helen, who was still sleeping nude on her bed with a satisfied smile still on her face, she returned to her room and decided to check on the latest news.

Unsurprisingly her and Hawk Girl's apprehension of Copperhead last night was the headline for the day. She also saw a video of her rescuing of the sea lion last night had gone viral.

She also discovered that the man whose jaw she shattered last night was dragged out of the bar before police could arrive and found two blocks away from the 'Delightful Rose' literally hanging in an alleyway with a strand of web around his neck. Cause of death was revealed to be a broken neck. His employer, who was a suspected mob boss for years, was also found dead in his pent house with a single bullet placed in the back of the head with his head resting on his private stash of Cocaine.

After Diana read that she contacted Pang and asked for him to send over everything he had on 'Spider-man'.

After spending the next ten minutes reading what he was able to gather by himself and by others over the last few years she was able to spot a common trait that all of his 'assignments' shared. Usually a single bullet in the back of the head or found hanging from a web line made of some unknown chemical compound.

Before Diana could read any further her smart phone rang.

The semi immortal woman grabbed the vibrating LexCorp device and checked for a call I.D. There was none.

The woman stared at the device for a moment before hitting the answer icon on the touch screen. And held it up to her ear

"Hello?"

" _Sweetheart! Nice to hear from you!"_

Diana's eyes widened ever so slightly as she recognized Peter's voice "Peter… I was unaware you had my number"

" _Yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhh…. Sorry about that."_ The man replied with a hint of embarrassment

Diana rolled her eyes in slight amusement as she continued to read some other news articles on line. Apparently the Batman had branded another man last night, lately the Dark Knight seems to be stepping up his game in dealing with the criminal element of Gotham City "I take it you've heard the news recently concerning Copperhead?"

Peter was silent for a moment before he answered _"I did…"_

Diana was silent for a moment before saying "I'm sorry Peter, but I won't allow you to come into my home and start killing people left and right. Even if they do deserve it"

" _You one of those 'thou shall not kill' types? Because if you are than why on earth are you carrying a very sharp looking sword? You could poke an eye out with that thing!"_ Peter said with obvious amusement in his voice

Diana let out an un-lady like snort at his statement which caused the man to chuckle. She could faintly hear rain through the speaker, indicating that Peter was possibly outside or at the very least near an open window or door.

" _Well sweetheart, as much as I love hearing your voice I have to go."_ Peter said

"Try to stay safe Peter. Oh and Hawk Girl say's your face has a date with her mace" Diana discreetly warned the spider themed man that the winged heroine and her husband are on the lookout for him.

" _Meh heard worse threats from my own mother!"_ Peter replied with a nonchalant tone

However Diana couldn't help but pick up the ever subtle bitterness in his tone when he said 'mother'…

" _Also… I really like the gown you're wearing in bed at the moment. See ya!"_ Peter said in a quick joyful tone before he hung up

Diana's eyes widened at the mention of her night gown and looked out into the rain drenched city.

' _Hope you're enjoying the sight bug boy'_ Diana thought with some amusement at learning that Peter was watching her. She isn't really shy about her body considering she was raised in a society of women whose culture was based off of ancient Greece, who were very… expressive about the human body both male and female. Besides she isn't too bothered by people admiring her body, she looks good and she knows it.

Still Diana slowly rose from her bed and walked to the windows with an obvious sway in her shapely hips. Just as she grabbed the curtains and close them, Diana swore she saw a figure and a flash of red on an apartment building several blocks away. Even with her enhanced eyesight it was difficult to make out the figure in the rain, but she had a feeling it was Peter.

"Diana!" Helen's voice called out in a moan from her room "I'm hungry! Make me foooood! My legs aren't working properly"

Diana sighed before responding back to her hungover friend "Than I guess you're going to have to crawl!"

"Nooooo!"

* * *

And Done.

So Copperhead was captured, we get to see a little bit of Spidey, if barely. The next 3 chapters will have Diana and Peter physically meet again before the next 2 are exploring Peter's backstory, his support group and what he's up to when he's not meeting Wonder Woman.

As for the scene at the motel which is vaguely similar to the Quicksilver scene in Days of Future Past, Wonder Woman is capable of reaching speeds that while nowhere near Superman or the Flash's level, she is capable of going supersonic in atmosphere and can track people like the Flash or the Man of Steel himself.

I just figured that her superhuman reflexes and speed would allow her to process things faster than most non augmented humans at speeds that make it seem like everything is moving in slow motion.

And before anyone complains about how one sided Wonder Woman and Copperhead's fight was, just remember that Diana was stated by BATMAN of all people to be the greatest melee fighter on the planet! She took on the entire Justice League and beat them (granted one at a time), fought the God of War Ares on numerous occasions and won, Hell she even blinded herself to fight a Gorgon and kicked its ass!

Trust me people, Copperhead may have had a better chance against Hawk Girl on her own, but against Wonder Woman, she may as well as throw in the towel.


	6. Chapter 6

So we get to see Peter and Diana actually interact with each other again and team on in a fight against a destructive robot with the powers of meta humans. We also get some hints on Peter's origins in this story. Just letting you all know now, it's the typical bit by a radioactive spider stick. It's in my opinion unique and pretty original if I do say so myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters mentioned, used, or seen in this story

* * *

Diana was in the mist of fighting a power absorbing and mimicking cybernetic creation dubbed AMAZO by its creator in Metropolis when she encountered Peter.

Diana was just sent flying through a building and out the other side and kept skidding across the pavement, kicking up bits of debris, when she felt her back collide with something elastic and sticky. The substance halted her momentum and the amazon found herself swaying slightly back and forth. She saw a few people on the sidewalk and in the traffic who were trying to clear the area stare at her in surprise and a bit of awe at her appearance

"What the hell?" Diana muttered as she looked to see what caught her. It was a giant spider web ' _Here's the web. Now where's the weaver…'_

Suddenly a red and black figure dropped down in front of the still stuck Wonder Woman. Diana smiled at the man's appearance

"Sweetheart!" Peter beamed as he made his way to Diana and helped her out of his giant web "What brings you to the city of tomorrow?"

Diana pulled some of the webbing off her armor and checked to make sure none was in her hair "I was passing through when I heard a commotion being caused by some sort on android. Seeing as Superman had yet to appear I took it upon myself to intervene"

Peter nodded before his body tensed ever so slightly. He turned in the direction that Diana came from in time to see a large figure crash down from the top of the building and skidded to a stop. The near ten-foot figure had the appearance of a shirtless muscular man with pointed ears, a small patch of black hair on its head, and a pair of black pants and boots. Part of the android's face on the left side was missing skin as if it was burnt off, exposing the metal exoskeleton and glowing red optic. It was at this time that the few people remaining began to clear out, seeing that the fighting was about to get intense.

"Looks like the terminator got an upgrade" Peter said as he examined the large android

"Sadly, he doesn't have the voice down" Diana commented lightly as cracked her knuckles in preparation for another attack. She unfortunately left her sword, shield, and lasso in her hotel room.

The android AMAZO let out a growl before lifting its arms above his head and brought them down on to the street, uplifting the pavement and creating a minor earthquake.

Peter's lenses widened "Whoa!"

The spider themed shot a web line to the side of a building and pulled himself towards it while Diana flew over the devastation towards its inflictor with a raised fist. Synthetic flesh and metal met Diana's fist and created a minor shockwave that sent AMAZO flying.

At the point Peter joined the fray by shooting two web lines to the ahead of the soaring android and yanked himself to intercept. He flipped in midair and planted his boots on the chest of the power copying android and launched it into the ground with all of his strength. The android crashed into a taxi and completely caved in the cab.

AMAZO tried to stand up but Peter landed on its chest and began punching the machine in the face with all of his strength. The blows knocked more of the android's synthetic flesh off and dented the metal slightly. When Peter pulled his slightly aching hand for another hit his spider-sense flared just as AMAZO's eyes glowed red. The meta human assassin back flipped of the android just as red lasers shot out of its eyes

"Lasers? How the hell can it make lasers!?" Peter shouted as he watched AMAZO free itself from the crushed vehicle and turned its sights on him "Oh hell…"

It was then that Diana landed in front of the machine and delivered a powerful uppercut into the chin of AMAZO, sending the android flying into the air. Diana shot after the machine and proceeded to punch the artificial meta weapon higher and higher into the sky.

"Whoa… note to self, don't piss her off" Peter commented as he and a few people with their camera phones recorded the spectacle

Diana grabbed the android into a headlock and spun them both around until they became a blur before launching the damaged android towards Stryker's island. Diana watched AMAZO approach the island at triple digits and smashed right into a hill, sending dirt, trees, and rocks flying several meters into the air.

Diana than turned her attention back towards the city and saw Peter climbing the side of a building at a fast pace. Her enhanced hearing picked up the growls and roars of the apparently still operating AMAZO

Diana frowned at the realization before flying over to Peter who had reached the top of a office building.

"So is it dead?" Peter questioned the goddess like woman

"No…" Diana shook her head in annoyance as she hovered in the air with her arms crossed "From what I could hear, it's still operational"

Peter's eyes and lenses widened at that information "Shit… after using it as your own personal punching bag and throwing it into an island, it's still moving? The hell is this thing made of?"

"I don't know to be honest" Diana frowned "I only know of a few metals that could withstand my blows and none of it can be reached by human without magical or divine aid"

"Maybe it's creator asked Chris Angel for help?" Peter suggested as he scratched the back of his head. Magic wasn't really his area of expertise

Diana gave him a blank gaze "REAL magic, not admittedly impressive illusions"

A distant roar from Stryker's island caught the duo's attention.

"So how do we do this?" Peter looked towards the centuries old warrior

Diana thought for a moment before answering "I'll engage him directly, try to keep him unbalanced and provide support."

"Sounds easy enough. He seems more focused on you anyway" Peter said as Diana lifted him up and flew him towards AMAZO's location

"Most people be they man, woman or animal usually are" Diana said with a smirk

"Can't blame them. I mean your behind is divine!" Peter rhymed before chuckling at his own joke

Diana gave him a side glance and said in a husky tone "Careful Spider-man, I might blush and drop you"

She noticeably loosened her grip on the red and black assassin who yelped slightly "You wouldn't!"

"I would" Diana said with a smirk as she landed on the island and released the man. "Remember, keep him unbalanced and distracted"

"Yes ma'am!" Peter gave her a mock salute before loading his built in pistol.

Diana nodded and then looked to see AMAZO free himself from his temporary earth made prison.

Diana cracked her neck and let lose a war cry as she launched herself at the android. AMAZO saw the approaching meta and let out a roar of his own before running towards the woman, kicking up bits of dirt with its footfalls. AMAZO's right fist shifted into a canon like device that had yellow energy began to build in it.

Wonder Woman reared her fist back and slammed it into the raised canon of AMAZO just as it fired, creating a large shockwave that leveled a good portion of the area around them and shook the entire island

 _ **VVVVVVVJJJJJJJWWWWWWWOOOOOOMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWBBBBBBBBBB!**_

Spider-man ducked behind a boulder to avoid being hit by the flying bits of trees and boulders and energy being flung around by the titanic blows of the two super powered powerhouses. He looked over the edge of the boulder and saw AMAZO shoot his lasers at Wonder Woman who brought up her bracelets to deflect the red energy. Wonder Woman pushed back but the ancient warrior planted her armored boots into the ground and held

"Holy shit…" Peter said aloud as he watched Wonder Woman slowly began to push her way towards AMAZO who increased the power being used in his artificial heat vision.

Spider-man ducked behind the rock and took several deep breaths before rising from his cover and shooting the android in the head with his built in wrist pistols

 **(BANG) (BANG) (BANG) (BANG) (BANG) (BANG)**

The bullets impacted near AMAZO's optics. Without diverting its attention away from the slowly approaching Wonder Woman, the meta imitator raised its hand towards the assassin and formed a dish like structure.

Spider-man quirked his head to the side in confusion before his sixth sense flared just as the transformed AMAZO's hand emanated a powerful sonic attack. Peter's eyes widened as he quickly tried to activate his suit's audio dampers. Unfortunately, the acoustic weapon's soundwaves were faster than Peter and he got a full dose of the sonic device

 _ **SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peter's hands instinctively flew to his head as he tried to block out the sound. Even through the mask he could feel blood tickling out of his ears.

Diana's eyes widened in horror as she saw Peter collapse to the ground into a fetal position as AMAZO kept up the sonic attack

"PETER!"

Diana turned towards AMAZO with her eyes narrowing in anger. The amazon gritted in teeth as she moved her bracelets further apart and had the heat vision slam into her full force. Pushing through the searing pain Diana let out a loud cry of frustration and pain and slammed her bracelets together creating a loud ringing sound on top of a powerful explosion

 _ **KAAAAAAAAAAAAAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Diana used her enhanced speed to fly over to Peter and lift his shaking form and raced ahead of the explosion that she caused.

" **RAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"**

The sound of AMAZO's metallic roar echoed across the island. Diana subconsciously tightened her grip on Peter as she sped him to somewhere safe while she dealt with AMAZO

"Owwwww…" Peter groaned out as his blurry vision began to clear "I feel like someone stuck my head into air horn."

"Might as well have" Diana said before she heard the district humming sound of AMAZO's heat vision and dodged to the left as a stream of energy shot passed her

Peter's vision began to clear up as he felt his healing factor kick into over drive. His chest began to tickle ever so slightly, as if some poured ice cold water on it. Peter took a deep breath

' _Nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about'_ Peter repeated in his head

Diana was lowering her and Peter towards the beach when she briefly sensed an odd feeling from her friend. Because of her divine origins and exposure to the mystical elements over the centuries Diana has come to be able to sense magic to some degree. Enough to feel if it was the work of either immortal or mortal, and the feeling she got from Peter wasn't either but rather something else entirely, something she's rarely encountered before...

Demonic.

' _What in Gaia's name was that?'_ Diana thought as she for a moment sensed the malice and rage inside Peter

The duo set down on the beach to catch their breath. The approaching sounds of AMAZO told them they have less than a minute at best.

Peter looked around the sandy beach for anything that could be helpful.

' _Shells…pieces of boats…driftwood…rocks'_ Peter looked up and down the coastline for anything to help him and Diana even the odds a bit. It was then that Peter felt the icy feeling in his chest and he had to repress a shiver. The feeling traveled down to his wrists and Peter felt them numb for a moment before the feeling vanished.

Peter held up his hand and removed his gauntlet to examine his wrist. The veins around it seemed to be glowing a red-orange color, causing him to frown.

"Peter…" Diana's concerned voice broke through his thoughts and dragged his attention to the ebony haired beauty before him.

"…Yeah?"

Diana looked a bit concerned as she sensed that extremely faint demonic energy again "Are you okay?"

Peter looked back at his wrist for a second before nodding "Sort of…"

AMAZO suddenly leaped from the trees and landed before the duo and let out a growl of anger at the two.

All of the synthetic flesh on its head and most of the torso was burnt off with only a few pieces left hanging. The metal torso was dented in several places, mostly around the chest and shoulders area. The right leg seemed had smoking coming off it as the fabric covering the legs was burning slightly. Bits of sparks emanated from AMAZO's right optic and the left one was completely destroyed.

"He's back…" Peter said in a poor imitation of the Terminator's voice

The android growled as it transformed both arms into the same acoustic device it used on Peter earlier. Diana launched herself at top speed and grabbed the two arms and with all of her strength began to slowly crush the metal appendages.

AMAZO growled in annoyance as his remaining eye began to glow red, preparing to unleash its heat vision on the woman.

 _ **Twip Twip**_

Suddenly two globs of web that glowed a red-ish orange color covered AMAZO's eyes who growled in annoyance at being blinded. Diana used this moment to rip the arms off and deliver a powerful kick to AMAZO's chest. The sheer force of Diana's armored boot hitting the metal caused it to cave in slightly and push the ten-foot-tall machine back.

Diana suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Peter vault over her and slammed into AMAZO with enough force to knock it over. Peter then shot more of the mysterious glowing web on the android and restrained it. Diana could feel the mystical properties of the web as it began to wreak havoc on the machine's internal components.

Diana approached the downed AMAZO and watched it faintly try to struggle in the glowing web. She turned to Peter with a raised brow "What is that?"

Peter shrugged "Long story that I don't feel comfortable talking about"

Diana stared at the man for a moment before nodding in acceptance. It didn't escape her notice that the web also had a very faint demonic feel to it.

The former princess of the amazons neared the restrained AMAZO and lifted her armored boot over its head and slammed it down on to the partially covered metal skull. The web seemed to have weaken the metal or perhaps it was already brittle from the earlier explosion and shattered under the might of Wonder Woman's heel.

Peter let out a low whistle of approval "Not going to lie… that was the toughest fight I've had in years"

Diana turned to the assassin with a hand on her hip and a smirk "So you don't normally fight super powered robots?"

Peter shrugged as he placed his gauntlet back on and secured it "Nope, just the occasional meta and highly trained human."

Diana made a 'mm-hmm' sound as she looked to see several approaching helicopters from Metropolis and Gotham, the military likely wasn't far behind.

"Hey uh, Diana?" Peter addressed the powerful woman

"Yes?"

Peter scratched the back of his neck "I was wondering if you could give me a ride?"

Diana quirked an eyebrow at the request before crossing her arms and giving the man a coy smile "You're going to have to by me dinner first"

Peter's slightly cracked black lenses widened "W-what? No! I meant a lift back to the mainland" Peter shook his arms in a comical display that got a giggle out of Wonder Woman

"Ohh… such a pity" Diana said as he she leaned in next to the man's ear and whispered in a seductive tone "For helping me, I was willing to give you a free 'ride'"

She saw how the man shivered ever so slightly. She reasoned that if he was a lesser man he'd pass out by now or dip into babbling incoherently

"A-a-a-as m-much as I want to take you up on the offer… I uh, have somewhere to be" Peter stuttered out at first before his voice became more quite at the end

"…Very well" Diana nodded, a little annoyed that she won't be able to work of some of the still pent up adrenaline and stress with Peter. Intense fighting with destructive robots or monsters sometimes gets her 'excited'.

Diana lifted the man up and flew him back towards Metropolis as GCPD and MPD had arrived on the island. She flew him over the city and came to a landing on the building that she recognized as the first place she and Peter met.

"Hey this where we first met!" Peter said as he examined the familiar rooftop before turning to the woman "Ahhh good times!"

"It's only been six months Peter" Diana said with amusement

"Ehhh in my line of work six months might as well be six years" Peter said

"…Maybe you should get a new line of work then" Diana said quietly as she watched the man's reaction.

"Probably" Peter nodded in agreement before snapping his fingers "Oh before I forget, remember how I said I would get you something from Italy when we first met?"

Diana's brow furrowed before she nodded "Yes…"

"Well I left it in your hotel room." Peter said with pride

"You were in my room?" Diana questioned with an incredulous expression

"Technically, the room belongs to the hotel who belongs to Bruce Wayne" Peter said

"What is it?" Diana probed

"You're going to have to find out sweetheart" Peter said as he made his way towards the edge of the building before stopping "Oh yeah almost forgot!"

He turned around and approached Diana and held his hand out "Thanks for saving my ass"

Diana looked down at the hand and grabbed it with her own before shaking it firmly

 _'Might as well'_ Diana thought before she used her other hand to lift Peter's mask up to his nose and pulled him into a deep kiss.

She felt him freeze, likely trying to process what was happening before slowly returning the kiss. After a few more seconds Diana pulled away and slid the man's mask back down and gave him a wink before shooting off into the sky.

Peter was left standing on the building for a moment before saying "…Damn that woman is amazing"

* * *

And done.

So yeah Wonder Woman and Spidey team up to take on an AMAZO and they get a little more forward with each other as well. It's more along the lines of mutual attraction than genuine romance at the moment. That won't start until after Peter's own chapters. Any lemons between the two also won't start until after they begin sort of kinda seeing each other.

Next Peter and Diana find themselves coming to blows as Spider-man and Deathstroke the Terminator are hired to kill Lois Lane while two thirds of the DC Trinity meet


	7. Chapter 7

So this chapter starts to really show that while there is a certain something between Wonder Woman and Spider-man, their professions will make anything between them difficult. She's a hero and Spidey's a, well he's not a mass murderer like Joker but he's not the poster child for truth and justice. And this wont be the last time a situation like this comes up. But hey, what's a little angst to spice up the romance and keep things interesting. Am I right?

As for why Superman and Deathstroke are here… meh I was gonna introduce the big blue boy scout at some point and Deathstroke… he's one of if not the most badass assassin/mercenary in DC comics. The guy is like if Captain America and the Punisher had a kid and gave him a sword instead of a shield to use

I also would like to thank **Gunman** for his reviews. They are very much appreciated

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC character mentioned, used or seen in this story.

* * *

Despite her now flirtatious friendship with Peter, Diana never really saw them coming into conflict because of each other's chosen life pursuits… at least not this soon.

Diana dressed in a pair of black jeans, black heeled boots, a dark brown leather jacket, her head covered by a black helmet with the visor down was speeding through downtown Metropolis on her present that Peter left in her apartment several days after the AMAZO incident. A brand new red and blue Ducati Xdiavel with the license plate saying '1DR GRL' along with the assorted gear needed to safely operate the vehicle.

Diana chuckled at the face Helen made when she saw Diana pull up to meet her for brunch the next day at a popular café in Metropolis.

" _When the hell did you get a Ducati!?" Helen stood gaping at the beautiful bike while Diana casually slid off with a smirk on her face_

" _I know a guy" Diana said a little smug_

As Diana came to a stop at a light she saw people pointing up with many taking their phones out. She followed their gazes to see Superman himself flying through the city

' _So that's Superman… thought he'd be more intimidating in person'_ Diana thought before seeing the light turn green. She hit the throttle and sped through the intersection with no particular destination in mind.

It was half an hour later when she was driving by the bay when she heard distant gunfire. It wasn't the typical small caliber rounds that most thugs or law enforcement carried, no the sounds she could here belonged to a high caliber rifle.

Diana's eyes narrowed as she sped in the direction of the gunshots. She came to a stop when she saw a man dressed in black and orange armor topped off with a helmet that was orange on the left side and black on the right firing a M60E4 at what appeared to be a diner along with seven other individuals dressed in typical full body Kevlar with AK-47's.

Diana did a quick scan to see if Superman was here. Seeing that he wasn't Diana got off her bike and parked her bike by the sidewalk before speeding towards the gunman in a black blur.

She appeared in front of the orange and black armored individual who to his credit didn't even hesitate to open fire on Diana. Luckily she had her bracelets on underneath her jacket and brought them to shield her face. The bullets impacted against her braces and Diana pushed her bracelets against the hail of gun fire and sent several of the bullets back towards the armored man. One of the ricocheting rounds hit the machine gun near the trigger and caused the man to toss the weapon and pulled out a custom broad sword.

The other gunmen gave Diana and their apparent leader a wide berth as the continued to shoot the diner. Diana made to stop them when the armored man moved with surprising speed and tried to slice Diana's head off. She ducked back as the blade grazed her helmet's visor and blocked a sudden kick from the man. Diana shoved his armored leg down and sent a series of quick jabs at the man who used his blade to block her powerful blows.

One of her hits caused the blade to crack, the man threw the damaged blade at Diana who battered the weapon away and blitzed towards the man and delivered a round house kick to his chest. The man braced himself as the hit landed and he was sent skidding across the asphalt. The man looked at Diana with his left eye visible.

"You're good" he said as he rose slowly

Diana didn't hesitate to continue her assault on the well trained and dangerous man. The man to her mild surprise was able to keep up with her and actually block some of her hits. The armor the man was wearing was fairly durable and thick enough the absorb most of the force of her hits yet allow the man to retain a great degree of flexibility and speed.

The man then decided to go on the offensive as he blocked a kick to the head from Diana before head butting her and causing the visor of her helmet to crack. He then blocked a jab to his ribs and brought his elbow up to hit Diana's collar bone. She was momentarily shocked by the force of the blow before blocking a kick aimed for her head. The man with his leg still being held by Diana then flipped into the air and delivered another kick to her helmet while landing in a handstand and sending another kick towards her legs. Diana stumbled back slightly before regaining her footing and grabbed an approaching fist.

Her grip stopped the hit cold much to the man's shock if the widening of his eye was anything to go by.

Diana smirked underneath her damaged helmet "My turn…"

She then grabbed his wrist with her other hand and lifted him over her head and slammed him into the ground with enough force to dent his armor and get the man to groan in pain before she chucked him at two of the gunmen who were turning their rifles on her. The men and the armored man were sent tumbling to the ground.

The remaining five brought their guns to bare at Diana's tensed form before a familiar red and blue blur appeared in front of her as bullets pelted his form.

Diana stumbled back slightly at Superman's sudden appearance.

' _He's almost as fast as the Flash!'_ Diana thought as Superman disappeared in a blur again and snatched all of the men's rifles before crushing them.

Superman looked towards the startled men with a stern look on his face "Stand down!"

His eyes glowed red which gave the man a more intimating appearance. The men quickly raised their arms in surrender, seeing that they have no chance. Diana looked towards the man she fought earlier and saw that he was gone while the two men she threw him into were still on the ground.

' _Dammit!'_ Diana cursed at realizing that he must have snuck away when Superman appeared. Though she did wonder how a 6'4 man dressed in heavy black and orange armor could sneak away so quietly.

The sudden sound of Police sirens entering the area broke Diana from her thoughts. She looked to see police officers approaching the men while people came rushing out of the dinner towards paramedics. She also saw Superman's gaze settle on one person in particular. It took Diana a moment to recognize her as Lois Lane, a reporter from the Daily Planet.

The woman had a few scratches on her but otherwise appeared fine. She approached Superman and gave the man of steel a grateful smile "Thanks for the save"

Superman gave her a smile "Anytime Ms. Lane"

Diana was about to leave when she heard the reporter's voice again "And thank you uh…"

Diana turned towards the woman and simply held up her arm, exposing the bracelet through the torn sleeve of her jacket

' _Next time leave the six-hundred-dollar leather jacket with the bike'_ Diana thought annoyed.

Lois's eyes widened in recognition "So your Wonder Woman! Interesting attire, thought you wore a bustier."

"It was my day off, and its armor" Diana said in a dry tone

"Thank you all the same" Superman said as he shot Lane a small look of annoyance

Diana shrugged before turning to leave when Lois spoke up again "Any chance for an interview?"

Diana looked back over her shoulder for a moment before answering "No…"

She then turned away and resumed her walk back to her Ducati which she was happy to see wasn't damaged.

As she slid on to the bike she saw Superman in front of her. Diana quirked a brow as she stared at the powerful alien "…Yes?"

"Oh uh sorry. It's just it's an honor to meet you. I've read a lot about you" Superman said a little embarrassed.

Diana gave the man a thoughtful look even if he couldn't see it under her helmet, she hoped. She expected him to be some confident arrogant ass to be honest, but he had the air of someone honest if a little naïve.

' _He's young, but has potential'_ Diana concluded before saying "Thank you-"

Diana saw a flash of red on a rooftop of a building overlooking the plaza. She figured it was Peter but she also made out a brief glare of orange in the afternoon sun.

Superman frowned and followed her gaze to the building that caught her attention before looking back at her "You see something?"

Diana stared at the building for a moment longer before looking towards the man of steel "I believe I saw the armored gunman who escaped earlier…"

Superman nodded "Orange and black, carries a big sword and a lot of guns? Tougher than he looks?"

"You've met?" Diana asked with curiosity

"Yeah… guy has a knack for vanishing. Every time it feels like I got him, he somehow gets away which is impressive considering his choice of attire really" Superman scratched the back of his head "I was wondering if… you would… like… to… help?" Superman asked a little nervous

Diana was quite for a moment before nodding "Where do you want to meet?"

"Umm… the top of the Daily Planet around Ten if that's alright with you?" Superman asked a little excited that he'll be working with Wonder Woman.

Diana chuckled "Very well… Superman"

Diana than kick started her bike and accelerated down the street while Superman watched with his cape billowing in the small breeze

"Ahem" a voice broke Superman out of his daze and had him turn to see Lois looking at him with a raised brow and her arms crossed "Do I need to start dressing like Xena to get that look directed at me?"

"W-what? No! It's just…" Superman gestured in the direction the powerful meta took off in "…It's Wonder Woman!"

Lois responded with a huff and tuned on her heel while muttering about 'bustier wearing skanks' with Superman watching her go with confusion

…

Several blocks away from the commotion was Peter crouching on a ledge as he watched Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator pick pieces of asphalt out of his damaged armor

"Luthor's intel was off" Peter said in an annoyed tone

Deathstroke halted his work and glared at the man "Off? It wasn't even close! And who the hell was that woman with the helmet?"

"Considering her fighting style and the flash of metal on her wrists… Wonder Woman" Peter said as he scanned the city's skyline on the lookout for both Superman and now apparently Wonder Woman. To be honest Peter thought she left town after the whole AMAZO thing _'This is gonna be awkward on sooo many levels.'_

"You mean the woman you helped destroy that robot the other day?" Deathstroke questioned

"Yep" Peter said popping the 'p'

The armored mercenary groaned in annoyance "This is like Gotham all over again…"

Peter looked over towards his partner for this job with bewildered expression under his mask "You and I remember Gotham very differently…"

Slade snorted in amusement as he finished picking the last bits or road out of his armor

 _ **Beep, Beep, Beep**_

Spider-man quickly reached for his phone and saw the message "Luthor wants to meet…"

Deathstroke growled as he crossed his arms with a huff "Where?"

"His tower" Peter said with a shrug as he put the device back in his belt.

…

Thirty minutes later Deathstroke and Spider-man were standing in Luthor's office at the top of LexCorp tower. Alexander Luthor senior was a man around 6'5 entering his early sixties, a bald head that Peter swore he could see his reflection in, a rather fit body for a man his age and had a sort of commanding presence. And a superiority complex bigger than his tower and Wayne International Plaza combined.

The man in question was wearing a blue three-piece suit and staring out into Metropolis. After a few moments he turned to the two highly dangerous men

Both Peter and Slade weren't big fans of Luthor. The man paid well yes but the bastard had a habit of pulling one over on his people and throwing them to the wolves if it suited him. The reason why the two never offed the bald headed billionaire or took a job that would allow them to was because Luthor was using some influential connections to keep people who would pay big money to have the famed Deathstroke or Spider-man's heads on a silver platter at bay.

"You had one job. Kill Lois Lane and you failed" Luthor said with annoyance

"In Strokie's defense" Spider-man said ignoring the growl from the taller man next to him "We didn't anticipate Wonder Woman interfering"

Luthor's eye brow raised "…Wonder Woman? Hmm… this complicates things"

Before he could elaborate further his secretary Eve Teschmacher entered the room "Mr. Luthor?"

The billionaire turned to the young twenty something year old dirt blonde dressed in a black pencil skirt, white heels and a white tailored women's shirt "*Sigh* Yes Ms. Teschmacher?"

"Your son is here to see you" the young woman didn't even look in the general direction of the two armed looking men, one of which matches the description of the man who shot up a diner not even an hour ago. Even though she's been working as Luthor's secretary for a year and sleeping with the man for a few months, she's learned to keep quiet, don't ask questions and keep her head down

Luthor sighed in annoyance "Send him in!"

The young blonde left the room and a moment later a young twenty something year old dressed in a silver suit with red and white converse entered. The young adult looked like Luthor senior, only he had hair and was carrying a metal brief case. He was being followed by an attractive Asian woman with her dark hair in a bun and looked to be around Lex's age, dressed in a charcoal grey business suit, open toed black heels and a pair of glasses.

This was Mercy Graves, Lex's personal bodyguard and assistant and arguably his only real friend. Spider-man spent a little more time examining her as she stood off to the side. The woman noticed him watching flashed him a small smile and a wink. He responded by having his lenses make a show of zooming in and trailing her figure

Deathstroke rolled his eye in annoyance at his partner's actions. _'Times like this I almost wish to be working with Deadshot instead'_

"Dad." Alexander Luthor junior addressed his father in a dry tone.

"Boy, I'm in the middle of something here" Luthor said in annoyance at his son's intrusion

"I think you might want to hear what I have to say" the younger Luthor said in a vague tone and a shrug of the shoulders

"Oh, and what would that be?" Luthor asked with his eyes narrowing partly in anger and partly in intrigue

Lex placed the metal case on his father's desk and opened it to reveal several folders and a tablet showing a recording with what looked like a glowing green shard on it. He pulled the tablet out and transferred the image to a large screen on his father's wall that usually displayed stock information and other information relative to LexCorp

"Since you want Lane dead I figured you would want to know about this" Lex said as he showed a small sliver of a green shard being examined by scientist.

"Uhh what is it?" Spider-man questioned as he watched the video show with interest

"Radioactive material that was recovered from the Kryptonian ship. Exhibits low levels of radiation that has been shown…" Lex trailed off as he showed the scientist using the shard to cut into the body of the deceased General Zod "… to be harmful to Kryptonations. Full cellular breakdown to be precise"

"So it's their weakness" Luthor stated as he watched the video with rapt attention

"Yes… and just recently down in the Indian Ocean a bigger piece was discovered amongst the wreckage of the World Engine" Lex said as he showed a photo of a far larger chunk of the green substance

The room was quite for a moment before Deathstroke spoke "Do you have it?"

Lex turned to the large heavily armed man "…No, but the scientists have discovered something just as interesting"

He then pulled out a folder and handed it off to the orange and black clad mercenary. Deathstroke took the folder and began reading it. Spider-man took a peak as well before his lenses widened

"Red solar radiation?" the red and black clad man said aloud before he turned towards the younger Lex in surprise

"What?" Luthor asked in confusion

Lex turned towards his father with a smug look seeing his father in the dark about something for a change "The researchers who are examining Zod's body discovered that where's yellow sun solar radiation gives Kryptonians like him and Superman god like abilities, red solar radiation nullifies their powers. It doesn't have the same lethal effects as the alien shard but I find it more practical. It doesn't cost much to build something to emanate red sun energy"

Luthor walked over and snatched the folder out of Deathstrokes hands and began to read them. The armored mercenary had to resist the urge to strangle the billionaire for his actions.

' _Asshole could've just asked!'_ the man thought annoyed at his current employer

"Hmm this just might work" Luthor muttered to himself before looking towards the two armed men in the room "I'll get in touch later tonight"

Deathstroke and Spider-man both nodded and made their way towards the door

Luthor then turned towards his son and gave him a look of annoyance "You can leave now boy"

Lex stared at his father for a moment before nodding "…Yes sir"

Lex gathered up his brief case and nodded towards Mercy and followed the two heavily armed men out of his father's office. Once outside and passed his father's current bed warmer Eve, he took a deep breath and turned towards Mercy

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate that man?"

Mercy nodded in sympathy "Many times"

Lex nodded at the answer before checking the hallway than turning his attention towards the two men waiting for the elevator "Oh boys!"

Deathstroke kept staring at the elevator with his arms crossed as if willing it to come faster while Spider-man looked towards the younger Luthor

"…Yeah?"

"How would you two like to make twice your current pay and stick it to my dear old dad?" Lex asked the two assassins with a smirk.

It was this that caused Deathstroke to turn his attention towards the younger man with his eye narrowing in interest "…Go on…"

…

It was nearing ten in the evening when Diana equipped with her sword, shield and lasso and garbed in her usual armor landed on the rooftop of the Daily Planet.

The amazon looked around the roof for a moment before she heard the flutter of a cape behind her. The centuries old woman turned to see Superman descending on to the roof and land several feet from her.

"I hope you don't mind but uh-" Superman began when the roof access opened and Lois Lane kept walking out dressed in a black pants, black heels, white shirt and a black vest on.

"And she's here because?" Wonder Woman gestured to the reporter

"Because I know why Deathstroke was shooting up that diner today" Lois said as she crossed her arms

"She's uncovered evidence about Lex Luthor's activities… the bad kind" Superman said

"And he's on to you and so he hired Deathstroke to kill you before you can go public with it" Diana summed up the situation

Lois shrugged not bothered that one of the deadliest men in the world was after her "Pretty much"

Diana looked towards Lane then Superman for a moment "Your both taken this fairly well. Considering Deathstroke the Terminator is after you" Diana turned towards Lois for the last part

"I'm confident Superman and you can handle him" Lois said

It was at this that Diana frowned "Deathstroke isn't your typical run of the mill thug. He's one of the most dangerous men in the world for a reason. Do not assume that just because he's nowhere near mine or Superman's level of power makes him any less deadly. In fact, knowing at how out matched he is will make him all the more dangerous in a confrontation because he will know not to hold back"

Lois seemed a bit miffed and looked like she was about to say something smart when Superman intervened

"Lois why were you at that diner anyway? Especially knowing that Luthor has hired men to kill you" Superman asked hoping to prevent a fight between Wonder Woman and his girlfriend from happening. The man wasn't entirely sure he could take the armed woman in a fight in win, let alone walk away unscathed

Lois looked towards Superman "I was meeting a contact who had concrete evidence of Luthor's dealings with crime lords in Gotham, Coast City, Miami and a few rebel and terrorist cells in Africa, Asia and the Middle East"

"Do you have it?" Wonder Woman asked

"No…" Lois said a little annoyed "My contact bailed when Deathstroke appeared"

"Smart" Wonder woman said dryly which earned a glare of annoyance from Lois

"Looks let's just-" Superman began before a distant explosion caught all three's attention. The source was an apartment building in the distance.

Superman stared at the burning building for a moment before looking towards the two women "Sorry but I have to…"

"Go, they need you" Lois said in understanding

"Do you require assistance?" Wonder Woman asked the rising Superman

Superman looked towards the building then towards Wonder Woman "I would appreciate it"

Diana nodded and flew after the speeding Kryptonian while Lois watched them off.

After a moment she turned to head back inside when she came face to face with a man dressed in red and black with a spider symbol on his chest

"Hey, this is crazy but I'm kidnapping you!" the man said before shooting something from his wrist and covering Lois's mouth before she could utter a sound. Lois tried to pry it off but found it was stuck to her mouth like glue

The man then shot another strand of the substance at her, this time it came out as a net and wrapped around her arms and torso. The force knocked her over which enticed a muffled yelp of pain and surprise.

"Don't worry the web fluid will break down in an hour or so. But things should be over by then" the man said as he hoisted Lois over his shoulder. He reached into his belt and dropped something on the ground that had glowing red letters that said 'Open Me!' on it "Don't want to make things too hard for them"

Spider-man than jumped off the rooftop and shot a web line off to another building and swung to the rendezvous point with a struggling Lois Lane in tow.

…

It was over five minutes later when Superman and Wonder Woman landed back on the rooftop and saw the box on the ground. Wonder Woman looked towards Superman with a raised brow as she gestured towards the mysterious package.

The man looked at it for a moment before shaking his head "It's lined with lead"

Diana sighed before picking the box up and opening it and seeing a letter inside. She dropped the box and held the letter and read aloud

"We have Lois Lane Superman, come to the warehouse on pier 43 within the hour or the Daily Planet's headliner for tomorrow will be 'Star reporter dead'"

Diana frowned when she saw a familiar spider symbol at the bottom of the paper, confirming her suspicions that Peter may have been hired along with Deathstroke to kill Lois. The Amazon was quite for a moment before she looked at the red and blue garbed man "It's a trap obviously"

"Yeah… guess we're going to have to spring the trap" Superman said in a stern voice as he looked in the direction of the docks for a moment before returning his attention to Wonder Woman "This… isn't how I thought I'll first team would go"

Diana smirked "I personally expected it to involve another alien invasion"

The two arguably most powerful people on earth shot of into the sky creating a sonic boom as they flew towards the warehouse where Lois Lane was apparently being held.

…

Spider-man carried the still struggling Lois into the warehouse that had all of the windows covered by lead slabs with lead coating all over the walls and roof.

' _How the hell did Luthor get this set up so quickly?'_ Peter thought as he placed Lois down in a chair next to a man strapped down with a bag over his head who started struggling when he heard movement around him.

Peter stood back and stared at a glaring Lois Lane before whipping the web around her mouth off

"Gah! FUCK!" Lois yelped in pain as she felt her lips starting to bleed a little

"Sorry" Peter said as he then removed the bag off the head of the man next to her

Lois saw who it was and her eyes widened in shock at seeing her contact in LexCorp that came forward with the information about Luthor's criminal activities "Otis!"

Otis was dressed in a light grey suit with a yellow tie and a small flower pinned on his left breast and a pair of old brown shoes. He had a receding hairline that exposed a good portion of his forehead that he usually had covered with a yellow hat.

The man had a gag around his mouth and a painful looking bruise on his right check, and some dried blood coming down the left side of his face but otherwise appeared fine. The man looked to Lois and gave her a weak smile

"Hvvv Ovis" the man struggled to say

Lois then turned her attention back to Peter "Why is he here?"

"You really think Luthor wasn't aware of the identity of your snitch?" Peter asked as he patted Otis on the top of his head while shaking his in mock disappointment "Otis, why couldn't you have just taken the money"

Before Lois or Otis could say anything Spider-man turned away from the two and walked over to a table that was set up with monitors viewing the outside of the warehouse. The place was guarded by heavily armed men and automated defenses.

"This won't even slow them down" Peter muttered to himself before contacting Slade "Everything ready?"

" _Yeah, they're in bound"_ Slade replied from his location on a building overlooking the docks with a high caliber sniper rifle. He just picked up Superman and Wonder Woman's heat signatures

"Great…" Peter muttered as he punched in a series of commands on the terminal before walking back over towards his two hostages.

Lois saw him approaching and narrowed her eyes "What? Luthor doesn't have it in him to be here himself!"

Peter thought for a moment before saying "He's still here in spirit"

The sound of gunfire and small explosions outside caught the three's attention

"Right on time" Peter said before he grabbed Lois and pulled her away from Otis towards the center of the mostly dark warehouse

Seconds later Superman himself crashed through the roof and landed before Spider-man and Lois who stopped her struggling at the sight of the man of steel.

Superman looked at Spider-man with a stern expression "Let her go and I won't break every bone in your body. Which is more than you deserve!"

Spider-man quirked his head in amusement "Trust me cupcake, I deserve a lot worse but between you and me. I'm not the one about to get a bunch of broken bones"

Spider-man's enhanced senses saw that Superman was about to move when a bunch of sun lamps switched on and casted the room in a red glow. Superman stumbled slightly in surprise as he looked down at his hands in confusion and his brow furrowed

"Heh, yellow sun giveth and red sun take-ith away" Spider-man said before tossing a shocked Lois to the side and shooting a strand of web at Superman's chest. The web line stuck to the now iconic 'S' symbol and Peter yanked him forward and closed line the man of steel into the ground

"Ack!" Superman spat out a small glob of blood as he laid on the ground in pain.

"Not going to lie Supe's but, I've always wanted to do that!" Spider-man said as he grabbed Superman by the throat and lifted him up. The Man of Steel sent a punch towards the wall crawler's head that was easily caught. Spider-man then threw the man of steel up towards the rafters before shooting another web line at the man and yanking him down into a kick that sent the caped hero soaring across the warehouse.

The sounds of gunfire and explosions outside were dying down

Spider-man contacted Wilson "How's it going out there?"

" _She's already tore through most of Luthor's men. How's it on your end?"_ Slade said as he observed Wonder Woman tossing multiple full grown men trained and armed to the point that he himself would have some trouble facing in unarmed combat without his armor and on his own.

"Well… let's just say that the 'Man of Steel' isn't really living up to my expectations" Peter said as he wandered over towards the slowly rising alien. "When she's done with Luthor's boys keep her distracted"

Superman spun around and delivered a punch to Spider-man's skull. The blow to its credit had some decent strength behind it, but the assassin's head barely shifted. Superman winced in pain as it felt like he was punching a brick wall.

Spider-man rubbed the side of his check before nodding "Some fight left in ya huh? Good."

Spider-man then grabbed the alien's head and rammed it into his raised knee causing the man to stumble back clutching a broken nose. Spider-man then sent a round house kick towards the last son of Krypton and sent him flying into a wall next to a red sun lamp.

"Get up Kal-El, get up!" Spider-man approached the downed man with his fist clenching.

Lois looked on in shock at seeing what she thought was the most powerful man on earth being tossed around by someone with a thing for spiders. She quickly looked around for anything that could help and saw a jagged sharp piece of a metal beam that was knocked down earlier by Clark's entrance.

She quickly scooted over to it and began to rub her binds up against it, slowly freeing herself. While she was doing this she looked over to the hole in the ceiling that Clark left. She could hear distant gunfire and explosions outside still as Wonder Woman dealt with the guards.

' _Hopefully Wonder Woman will get here soon'_ Lois thought fearfully as she saw Spider-man kick Clark several meters away.

…

Diana had just finished off the last man and prepared to enter the warehouse when a bullet hit her in her armored calves. She immediately turned and brought her shield up just as several more bullets bounced of the enchanted metal. Diana peeked over the edge of her shield and zeroed in on the location of the sniper.

She could see them on a building that was overlooking the docks and by proxy the warehouse. She ducked her head behind the shield as another bullet grazed the edge and imbedded itself into the destroyed truck behind her.

Diana crouched before jumping towards the building at blinding speeds. The sniper shot off several more shots in quick succession in an attempt to hit her, all of which were deflected by her shield.

She landed in a roll and righted herself just in time to block a sword swipe from the man she fought earlier.

"Deathstroke!" Diana growled out before pushing the man back and drawing her own sword.

Deathstroke regained his footing and narrowed his eye in amusement "Miss me?"

The orange and black assassin lunged at the amazon who blocked the attack with her own sword. Deathstroke sent a series of swipes at Wonder Woman who either blocked the promethium blade with her shield or her own blade. Deathstroke vaulted over Wonder Woman while drawing a second blade and made to stab her in the side. Diana quickly used her bracelet deflect the blade before cleaving it in half with the edge of her enchanted shield with a combination of brute force and the shield's thin edge.

Slade tossed the hilt of his broken sword aside and drew a heavy pistol and shot at the amazon who sped around the mercenary and delivered a powerful kick to the back. Deathstroke rolled with the kick and flipped himself back up and made to reach for his bo-staff when a beeping sound came from his belt.

Slade let his hand drop as well as his fighting stance as he turned away and made his way towards the edge of the building, much to Diana's surprise

"That's it?" she asked in confusion

The man turned back to look at her "As much as I want to continue this little dance, I have places to be and scores to settle. Besides… you might want to check in on Superman. I think Spider-man is just about done with him"

He then jumped off the roof and disappeared into the shadows below.

Diana stood there for a moment shooting off towards the warehouse and seeing a glowing red light coming from a hole that Superman created when he breached the building earlier. She flew through the hole and landed in a crouch with her shield up and sword at the ready.

What she saw was Spider-man clutching Superman by his hair in one hand and preparing to strike him in this bruised and bloodied face with the other. Spider-man turned towards her with his lenses widening in shock

"Uhhh, he started it?" he said in a surprised tone

Diana was momentarily caught off guard before she blitzed the wall crawler who raised his hand to shoot her with either his webs or built in gun and bashed him away from Superman with her shield. She held in a wince as with her enhanced hearing she was able pick up several ribs inside his chest breaking at the force she hit him. Peter shot two web lines towards the ground on either side of Diana and pulled himself towards her. Diana flew towards Peter and gripped him by his throat before slamming him into the ground.

As she hovered towards the downed man he aimed both his arms at her and fired off several shots from his built in pistols. Diana deflected one of the bullets with her bracelet back into the man's hand where the device was. Peter recoiled and hissed in pain before Diana grabbed him by his heel, spun him around and flung him towards the other end of the warehouse near the entrance.

"GAH!" Spider-man choked out a pained yelp as he slammed into the wall with enough force to leave cracks in it. "Okay, that one hurt…" he groaned out as he slid down the wall with a small trail of blood following him.

As much as Diana wanted to check to see that he was alright she forced herself to crouch down and check if Superman was alright. It was odd to see a man whose taken bullets, artillery shells, and bombs in stride and not even be scratched, lie bleeding and bruised on the ground.

"R-r-red s-sun l-la-mps" He choked out in pain as he shakily pointed to one of the several glowing red lamps.

Diana looked to see the modified sun lamps around them and quickly sped pass each one and sliced it in half before returning to the still wounded Superman. She looked to see Lois free herself from the webbing and run towards her and Superman with a look of concern on her face

"Clark!" the woman called out his name completely forgetting Diana's presence which she really could fault the woman for. It was likely she the entire event while she was restrained.

Diana put of the corner of her vision Spider-man rising to his feet slowly, using the wall to help support him. A beeping sound came from his belt like with Deathstroke earlier and the man began to limp his way towards the exit.

Diana watched the man go feeling conflicted. On the one hand it was her duty to stop him considering what he was and what he'll likely do in the future. But on the other he was someone that made her feel happy and a bit carefree. Something that no man or woman was able to accomplish since Steve died all those decades ago.

Superman let out a pained cough dragging her attention away from the retreating assassin and back to her fellow hero and his apparent lover.

' _I'll deal with Peter later'_ Diana concluded as she helped Lois lift Superman to his feet before making her way over towards the still restrained and scared man that she saw when she first entered.

The man struggled to say something so Diana ripped his gag off "Bleh! Oh thank you for the help Ms. Wonder Woman, ma'am sir!"

Diana gave the man a gentile smile "Your welcome…"

She then ripped the man's restraints off and helped him to his feet. She turned to see Lois over at a table with several computers on it while Superman or Clark leaned against the table and watched her with a small pained smile before looking towards her and giving her a nod

Wonder Woman and Otis made their way over to the duo with Diana speaking first "And what is it on those drives that has your attention?"

Lois turned towards her and gestured towards the screen "Everything on Luthor's criminal activities. What Otis gave me was only the tip of the iceberg!"

Otis frowned "So what I gave wasn't good? Aww shoot! I'm sorry Ms. Lane I didn't know there was more honest!"

"No Otis what you gave me was perfect. It's just now I can nail the bastard with more than just obstruction of justice and arms dealing!" Lois said as she patted the man on the arm

Diana's frowned in confusion as she crossed her arms "Odd that he would leave such valuable information like that here of all places"

Lois nodded in agreement "Someone wanted us to find this here… but who. Hmm…"

Superman raised an eyebrow "Anyone come to mind?"

Lois shrugged "Just a hunch, but for now let's contact the police and let them know what's going on."

"Wouldn't someone like Luthor have a quite few cops from the city on his payroll?" Diana asked

Lois gave the woman an appraising look "Yeah… but I'm not calling MPD, I have a contact in Washington that would love to hear about how Luthor is funding several terrorist cells and supplying them with military grade weaponry…"

…

An hour later Luthor was sitting in his office going over a deal he was going to offer to Wilson Fisk, the most powerful Kingpin on the East Coast when several police officers barged into his office along with several men from the FBI behind them and more in the hallway

Luthor's eyes widened at this as he leaned back in his chair in surprise "What's going on here!?"

One of the FBI men pulled out a warrant "Alexander Luthor you are under arrest!"

Most people would in Luthor's position would go through the whole 'on what charges' and try to deny it but considering it was the FBI arresting him this time, he knew that there would be no point. The man growled in anger as he rose and held out his hands while one of the officers began to cite off some of the crimes he's committed and read him his rights before escorting him out of his office while more agents began to enter it.

When he was outside and being escorted to a car he saw his son and his assistant being questioned by an officer. Lex seeming to have felt his father's gaze turned to look at the older man and gave him a brief victorious smirk before turning his attention back to the officer

Luthor's eye's widened ever so slightly at that before they narrowed in rage ' _You little shit!'_

Just as he came to the car that would escort him to MPD a woman stepped in front of him.

Lois Lane, with a smug look on her face.

Luthor's eyes narrowed in annoyance "Ms. Lane I'm afraid I can't do an interview right now"

Lois grinned "I know. Just wanted to let you know that next time you hire some guys to kill me, make sure they stick around to actually finish the job!"

It was then that Luthor saw Superman and Wonder Women not too far away watching him with stern gazes and their arms crossed. Luthor had to fight back the smirk at the sight of a bruised Superman.

' _Not so invincible now are you, you God impersonating freak!'_

"Alright Luthor, let's move it!" an agent behind shoved him towards the car.

…

It was several hours later that Lex was standing near the top of LexCorp tower on the helicopter pad looking at the night time sky. He heard someone approaching and turned to see Otis walking over with his hat back on

"Ah Otis! I take everything went well?"

Otis nodded with a smile on his face "Yes sir Mr. Luthor! They never suspected a thing! But I wish those men you hired didn't hit me so hard…"

Lex hummed in content "Sorry but it had to look convincing." Lex proceded to the edge of the helicopter pad and placed his hands on his hips "Well it took a while but I finally got what I wanted. Dad rotting away and all of his money and power now belong to me… or what's left of it"

It was then that his personal assistant joined the three "It will take some time for Lexcorp to regain its influence and profits"

"Yeah well that was the price I was willing to pay when I decided to expose my father's less than lawful actions" Lex said as he made his way into the building followed by Otis and Mercy

"Are you sure it was wise deleting all of the information we had on Mr. Wilson and Mr. Parker? We may require their services in the future" Mercy stated

"True, but threatening to reveal their families to the world and have targets bigger than my father's bald spot on them was just plain mean. Besides by doing this they may be more inclined to remain loyal to us for helping them. I mean look how quick they were willing to turn on my father" Lex explained

"What do we do now Mr. Luthor?" Otis questioned his boss

"Now… we focus on rebuilding what little of LexCorp's reputation remains. People will be watching us for a while so until then we have to move carefully."

The trio came to Lex's new office and saw Eve was packing her things into a box. Lex watched her for a moment before calling out to her. The woman jumped slightly and turned to see her boss's son standing before her with a man she's never met and his body guard Mercy.

"Y-yes sir?" Eve said uncertain about what the man wanted with her

"Going somewhere?" Lex gave her an amused grin as he gestured towards the box of her things

"I-I-I was-" Eve began

"You're not fired Eve" Lex said in a reassuring tone as he leaned against the woman's desk and picked up one of the sheets that hid his father's schedule on it and examined it

The secretary looked at Lex in surprise "I'm not?"

"Nope! However, considering recent events I'm willing to offer you a paid vacation to anywhere in the world for two weeks. If afterwards you feel up to it, you can resume your position with a helluva raise! How's that sound?" Lex said to the gaping woman as he pushed off her desk while placing the paper down

"…Anywhere I want?" Eve asked

Lex nodded with an amused grin on his face "Mm-Hmm"

"… And I can come back and expect a raise?"

Lex stroked his chin in compellation for a moment before saying "Yeah, pretty good deal in my opinion, unless you want to work somewhere else. If that's the case, then you're free to leave"

Lex gestured down the hall towards the elevators

Eve was quiet for a moment before saying nervously "Me and my mother always wanted to see Paris"

Lex had to resist the urge of jumping up on the disk and telling his father to suck it.

…

It was an hour later that Diana floated down on to her balcony of her hotel room when she saw that it was slightly open. Diana narrowed her eyes as she slowly entered her darkened room before finding a lamp and switching it on.

She was greeted to the sight of Peter sprawled out on the couch with to her surprise, his mask off. Up until now she's never seen him without it on.

He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and a faint scar on the side of his temple that extended down to his neck. The man blinked owlishly at Diana before giving her a nervous smile

"Too soon?"

Diana placed a hand on her hip and gave the man a glare that actually caused the man to tense in actual fear.

"What the fuck Peter!?" Diana nearly screamed out at the man before her

Peter winced "Look I know it looked bad and well it actually was bad but-"

"You tried to kill him!" Diana growled out

"Well I was sorta hired to do that. Like I said when we first met, I'm not a hero. That and he threatened to break my bones. What was I suppose to do sit their and take it?" Peter said not seeing anything too wrong with his actions.

Diana pinched the bridge of her nose in both anger and annoyance as she took several deep breaths to calm herself. The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife. After a moment she pointed towards the balcony and said "Peter… please just… just leave"

Peter was quite for a moment before speaking "...Look sweetheart I-"

"Please!" Diana said again as she turned from the man and began to remove her weapons from her person.

After a few moments she saw Peter out of the corner of her vision place his mask back on and wander over to the balcony with a faint limp in his stride. He stayed there for a moment before swinging off into the night.

Diana let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding before slowly walking over and closing the balcony doors and locking them. She then made her way towards her room while stripping off her armor before collapsing nude into the bed.

She didn't get any sleep that night…

…

And done.

So yeah, this monster of a chapter had some pretty intense moments in it I think. As for the confrontation between Spider-man and Superman in the warehouse, it was based off Batman and Superman's fight in the ' **Superman: Red Son'** where Batman lured Superman into a trap and used sun lamps emanating red sun energy to nullify his powers. That's like the most original way I've ever seen Batman take on Superman in a fight without using Kryptonite. Give the story a read, it's pretty good in my opinion.

The next several chapters will be Peter centric as we explore his life more before we have him and Diana meet up again. The chapters will also show his origins, introduce this Peter's version of Aunt May along with an OC of mine and Tarantula makes a return.

Alexander Luthor senior is based on the Lex Luthor from the comics while his son Lex Luthor will be based off of Jessie Eseinberg's take on the character from Batman V Superman. I know that he wasn't a great character but I remind myself that he's Luthor's son meaning he will be different from the bald headed man we're use to and he's still in the larva stage of being a manipulative evil bastard. Few years in Arkham Asylum will bring out the real monster in him I guarantee it.

Also cookie to whoever recognized where Otis and Eve Teschmacher came from!


	8. Chapter 8

So this chapter and the next one, we will explore Peter's personality and his origins a bit. We also get to meet his own support cast and we see how our poor little Spider is dealing with the fallout of Metropolis. Trust me his and Deathstroke's actions won't be forgotten anytime soon. You don't take on and nearly kill Superman and expect it to be brushed under the rug. Spider-man may have unknowingly painted a very large target on his back both in the hero community and the villain community

 **Also Warning! Borderline Lemon near the beginning! I say borderline because I don't go into exact detail**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters mentioned, used or seen in this story. Or the Vinewood hills safe house from GTA V.

* * *

Peter was confused at the moment. He was currently sitting in the back of his parent's car and he along with them were both driving down a road in the middle of the woods. Peter thought they were off to visit his aunt and uncle for Christmas dinner but instead he and his parents seemed to be leaving the city.

Peter saw them pass the snow covered 'You are now leaving Seattle' sign several minutes ago. Peter was confused and decided to ask his mother where they were going.

"Mother… aren't we going to see Aunt may and Uncle Ben?" five-year-old Peter asked his mother hesitantly. Peter was always nervous about asking his mother and father anything since half the time it would often lead to one of them hitting him.

They didn't go all out and break any bones but they did leave some painful bruises and yell some rather hurtful things that normally ended with Peter in tears. His aunt and uncle weren't too sympathetic to his plight. Now while he has heard his Uncle Ben talk to his parents about their treatment of him it was more along the lines of having some restraint rather than stopping altogether.

His mother looked back at Peter and he half expected her to yell at him or tell his father to pull over so she could reprimand him. Instead she gave him a blank gaze and said "Don't worry Peter, we're almost there…"

Peter was confused on what his mother met. Before he could ask more his father spoke up in a slightly tiered tone "Just shut the hell up and enjoy the ride Peter…"

Peter looked down and mumbled out "Yes sir…"

Thirty minutes passed before his father pulled off the empty road and drove down a path that looked like it hadn't been used in years with snow and ice partially covering the road. Several more minutes passed before Peter was able to make out a building through the increasing snow fall in the distance overlooking a frozen river.

The building from what he could see was an old lumber mill that looked like it's been abandoned for decades. Peter also saw over a dozen more cars parked around the front of the entrance and a few men dressed in heavy coats armed with what looked like guns. Peter swallowed nervously as something about this entire situation wasn't sitting right with him.

He had no special powers or the ability to see into the future, but what Peter did have was a feeling he couldn't quite explain that was telling him that tonight was going to end badly.

Especially for him.

His father pulled up to the building and stepped out of the warm car into the freezing night. Peter watched his father approach the armed man and started speaking to him and gesturing to the car. The man nodded before pulling out a walkie talkie and speaking into it. After a few moments the man looked towards his father and nodded. Peter saw his father turn back to the car and made a gesture that said 'let's go'

"Come on Peter" his mother said as she stepped out of the car while putting on her hat and scarf.

Peter unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door and had to resist the urge to slam the door and stay in the warm car. He stepped on to the snow and felt himself sink until he was almost knee deep in the snow. It was at times like this that Peter hated the fact he was a little smaller than most five-year old's. Some people have mistaken him for being four because of his size.

Peter slid his Gray Ghost hat on and zipped his jacket up before following his parents and the armed man into the old lumber mill nervously. The feeling he's had seemed to grow with every step he made further into the lumber mill. After a few moments they entered a large area that use to likely store the lumber that was cut from trees before it was sent to the city.

Peter honestly didn't know nor cared as he saw an odd gathering of people around a large red image painted on the ground. Candles were set up around the room to give it some light but left a lot of areas blanketed in shadows. Peter looked at the image as they approached it and saw that the outside was a large oval with the lines being what looked like words written closely together. The inside of the large oval was a circle that was touching the two long parts of the oval also drawled similarly. In the center of the circle looked to be a square and inside that was a single large red circle.

"Ahh… you've brought the boy!" an old woman said happily as she approached Peter and his parents

The woman had long white hair that reached down the middle of her back and an old wrinkled face that made Peter believe she was older that his mother and aunt May. She was dressed in a black robe with the image of what looked like a white spider on the chest area. The head and the top two legs on each side of the spider were facing up towards the woman's shoulders while the last four pointed down towards her legs along with the thorax.

"Why wouldn't we? After all, today is his big day" Peter's father said in a friendly tone towards the woman as he placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. He didn't grip it tightly but rather in a way that was almost fatherly, caring. Something Peter desired from him own for years, but now something about it seemed wrong. Everything about this was screaming wrong to him and he couldn't quite explain it.

"Peter…" his mother kneeled down next to him and pointed towards the older woman "This is Mrs. Bree, she's an old friend of mommy and daddy, say hello"

Peter looked at Mrs. Bree and nervously waved "Hello Mrs. Bree…"

The old woman smiled at Peter "Awww, he has such lovely manners! No doubt your two's doing?" Mrs. Bree gave Peter's parents an amused grin

"Of course" Peter's father said as he removed his coat and went to retrieve a black robe for him and his wife, similar to the one Mrs. Bree was wearing

Peter looked around the room and saw that everyone else were adults and most of them were dressed liked Mrs. Bree. Peter turned towards his mother who had removed her scarf and coat

"Mother, why are we here?" Peter asked scared. It was only fear of his parent's anger that kept him from running back down the hall and somehow find a way home where he could curl up under his bed and hope the bad feeling goes away. Better yet wake up in his bed and find out that this entire scenario was just a bad dream.

His mother took the robe from his father and gave him a warm loving smile and warm look in her eyes that under different circumstances Peter would have been overjoyed to have directed at him. In this situation however, that look was more disturbing and terrifying to him than any glare or scowl she's used on him in the past.

"Peter dear, we're here to make you… amazing..."

…

Peter's eyes shot open to see the ceiling of the hotel room was he was staying in at the moment. He looked to the side at the nightstand to see that the time read 4:34 AM while under it was information on the current temperature outside and the date and year. Peter saw that the date marked seven months since the incident in Metropolis. Seven months since he's last spoken to Diana. And seven months since he's rose to second most wanted man in the… 'superhero community', Joker still had the honor of being first and for good reason.

Movement passed the electronic clock drew his attention away and towards the second bed in the room.

In it was Catalina Marie Flores aka Tarantula. He and her were currently staying in the Four Seasons Hotel in Bora Bora tracking a business rival of their current client. The man wasn't due here for another day and the client sent Peter and Catalina three days ahead to better ambush him. Their cover was a couple who decided to go on an expensive vacation in celebration of his promotion to head of the R and D department at the Wayne Enterprises west coast regional headquarters.

Peter took a deep breath and rose out of his bed and made his way into the bathroom clad in a pair of flannel pajama pants. Peter closed the door before flipping on the light and staring at his reflection in the mirror. It was then that Peter's gaze landed on his chest where a rather interesting large rigged scar was located.

The scar was shaped similarly to his Spider-man suit's emblem only larger. The Two closest legs to the head of the spider reached and ended half way up Peter's shoulders while the two further legs wrapped around Peter's torso just above his breasts. The bottom four legs headed down before they curved towards the small of his back at his waist. The body itself looked to have sunken in to his chest.

The skin around the scar was pale causing the red markings of the spider to stand out even more. The skin and scar also felt like, according to the few who've touched it, cold and caused an odd tingling sensation in their fingers or hands.

Peter's gaze stayed on the horrid scar that's been the source of his life going to shit over thirty years ago. Even to this day he could still make out his mother's words perfectly.

" _Peter dear, we're here to make you… amazing..."_

' _Amazing…'_ Peter snorted in grim amusement _'Wonder if you were still thinking that after the ceremony…'_

Peter was so focused on his internal musings that he didn't hear or see Catalina slink up behind him clad only in a black bra that covered her large firm breasts and black women's yoga shorts with her long hair in a messy pony tail lean up on her tip toes and wrap her arms around him and rest her chin on his shoulder.

"You should be in bed…" she sleepily said as she stared at his reflection and idly traced the spider head with her hand.

"Tell that to the nightmares" Peter said dryly as he continued to stare at his scar… or brand in his opinion.

Catalina chuckled as she patted the scar "Is 'he' keeping you awake?"

"No… he hasn't really done much since Metropolis. It's gotten to the point that I'm begging to think he's not there anymore" Peter said as he looked towards the woman's reflection.

He would be lying if he said Catalina wasn't an attractive woman, hell she came in as a close second to Diana in his opinion. Peter began to feel his pants become uncomfortably tight as he continued to observe his fellow assassin's body. A perfect combination of womanly curves and athletic muscle. They weren't in an exclusive relationship, if anything they just happen to be close friends that when the mood struck slept with each other.

He turned and pulled the woman against his front, allowing her to feel his member pressing against her.

"Hmm… You know, I don't think the people here are convinced that we're a young couple involved with each other…" Catalina trailed off as she began to grind herself against Peter

Peter hummed in thought "Whelp, we better fix that…"

Catalina grinned before pulling away from Peter and walking back towards his bed while removing her bra and pants, but keeping her hair in its pony tail. She climbed on to the edge of the bed on her hands and knees and shot a playful look over her shoulder and shook her well-toned rear at Peter

"We have another day before we have to go to work… might as well enjoy it!"

Peter removed his pants and took up position behind her and entered her causing her to let out a moan. The rest of the day the room was filled with her moans, gasps, grunts and occasional yelps

Peter the entire time did his best to ignore the shadowed figure standing at the corner of his vision and the cold feeling in his chest starting up again.

…

A day later Peter was clad in his suit and sticking to the ceiling of his target's hotel room and waited for the man to arrive. Tarantula was hidden in the shadows and overlooking the room from the furthest corner from the door.

Tarantula's abilities were similar to his in the sense that she possessed enhanced strength that allowed her to lift up to 20 tons, ten less than Peter's max strength. Enhanced durability along with enhanced speed that he admitted was greater than his and adhesive powers that allowed her to stick to almost any surface and night vision. That's where the similarities ended, well that and how she got them.

She also possessed the ability to blend in to her environment that also cloaked her heat signature, the ability to harden her skin into something that was vaguely similar to an exoskeleton and increased her durability to the point that it would take an RPG to crack her armored skin. The tradeoff was she couldn't use her adhesive powers and her speed and agility were greatly reduced to just above an average female Olympian athlete, which given her typical speed and grace was severe.

Peter could make out several people approaching the hut with his enhanced hearing and made a hand signal to where Tarantula was that told her to get ready. Their client had brought two friends with him that the client said was Peter's decision on wheatear to kill them or not. One of the men was apparently the son of Black Mask while the other was some diplomats spoiled brat named Felipe Garzonas. According to the files sent to Peter, Felipe had raped a woman and got away with it because of his father's diplomatic immunity. The woman later committed suicide after the man paid her another visit and raped her again. Suffice to say, it didn't take long for Peter to make his decision in regards to the men's fates.

He turned his attention back towards the door and watched it open as his target and the two other men enter the room. He decided to wait for one of them to close the door before acting. While it was late, he didn't want to risk someone passing by and happening to look in the doorway and see him and Tarantula killing the guys.

It was one of three moral codes that Peter possessed that he refused to break. Never kill someone that isn't his target. Wound them yes but killing was a big no. The other two are never take jobs that involved killing or kidnapping children or pregnant women or single mothers. The other is never work for slave rings or occults, especially the last one…

Peter saw one of the men switch on a light that thankfully still kept most of the room dark and kept him and Tarantula hidden. The target was making his way to the mini bar at the far end of the room near the sliding door while the final one made his way to the door and closed it.

They were talking about something that Peter didn't bother listening to as he gestured to Catalina to take out the two others while he dealt with their mark. She nodded and lunged from the shadows at the man by the door and grabbed him by the neck and snapped it. She disappeared in a blur of motion and grabbed the other man by the neck that Peter saw was Felipe.

"Ack!" Felipe choked out as the orange and black clad woman lifted the struggling man by the throat with ease.

Peter took this moment to drop behind his surprised target and aimed his new wrist pistol behind his head and pressed the trigger

 _ **BANG**_

His new web shooters built in pistol design now had a mechanism in it that worked as a silencer, a particularly useful upgrade in his opinion. Sadly, the tradeoff was that his hidden gun's clip size was halved to make room for the modification.

Peter let the body fall forwards on to the ground while he turned to Catalina still holding a living Felipe. If Peter focused hard enough he could make out a dark figure standing in the shadows watching them. Peter briefly made eye contact with the figure before he blinked and saw that it was gone.

Peter stared at the space for a few more seconds before he returned his attention to his partner and crossed his arms while he leaned against the counter of the min bar "You gonna kill him anytime soon? We only have a few hours to be out of here before…" Peter nodded towards the dead son of the Black Mask "…his body guards show up"

Catalina turned towards Peter with a look of disappointment "Shame… I was hoping to take my time with this one"

Felipe who was gripping Tarantula's arm choked out "F-f-fuck… y-you!"

Tarantula gave the man an amused look "Oh I bet you would, but I prefer my men packing and who don't piss themselves when scared." she gestured towards the man's damp crotch. Before he could respond she snapped his neck and carried his limp body over to the sliding doors to the patio. She opened them and tossed the man's body out into the lagoon.

She turned to see Spider-man with his arms crossed and giving her a look "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Tarantula nodded

"Good… now let's get the hell out of here" Peter said as he made his way towards the exit with Catalina following close behind

"Can we have a quickie back in the room before we go?"

"Can't if we want to make the flight and I'm not missing it" Peter said as they made their way back to their own hotel room hut thing that the Four Seasons were known for

"Dammit!" Tarantula said in annoyance much to Peter's amusement

…

Two days later Peter was driving through Hollywood Hills California on a red and black 2016 Kawasaki Concours 14 ABS. He's added a few modifications to make it faster than the typical model and a few others mods that he didn't want found should he get pulled over and the officer takes a closer look at his bike.

He came to a stop at his destination, 3671 Whispymound Drive.

Peter had purchased the modern two story high end house a few years ago under an assumed alias that used a dummy account that was used by another alias and went on and on. The house had a garage, an infinity pool and a Jacuzzi and the best surveillance and security system in the business that Peter has personally installed and constantly updates and modifies. He's pretty sure that Batman himself would have difficulty breaking either physically or electronically.

It use to act as a sort of personnel retreat that he could go to when he felt like the world was bearing down on him or when he and Catalina or whatever girl he trusted enough and was sleeping with could go to. It was only in the last three years that its purpose had changed. It still acted as Peter's personnel retreat but it now housed as the home of someone who held a very special place in his heart… and their babysitter

Peter slid off his bike and walked it up the drive way and left it outside the garage. He slid his helmet off and walked up to the door and entered the security code before heading inside the house.

Peter placed his helmet on a table that was by the door and took several more steps before raising his voice "Anyone home?"

Peter waited several seconds before he heard little footsteps approaching him along with, to his curiosity, what sounded like a dog.

"DADDY!" a recently turned four-year-old little girl dressed in a cross between a Disney princess and a fairy came rushing from the living room with a black German Shepherd following the girl closely. The little girl had short brown almost black colored hair that was done in a small pony tail and had bright green eyes with hints of brown in them. She was also a little small but Peter figured it was a combination of both the mother's and his genes. Before Peter could react the little bundle of energy hugged his leg and started laughing as she snuggled into her father.

Peter smiled as he lifted her up and gave her a big kiss on the forehead before saying "Umm, hello their Ms. Fairy Princess, have you seen my daughter Selene by any chance? Around your age and height with green eyes that are an awful like yours"

The little girl giggled at her father's antics "Its meee daddy!"

Peter gave her a mock look of surprise and disbelief "Are you sure? You're awfully big to be my baby girl"

Selene laughed again as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and hugged him with all the strength her tiny little arms could muster. Peter returned the hug and lovingly rubbed her on the back as he looked down to see the black shepherd staring at him in curiosity.

"Bark!" the dog barked at him as its tail began to wag a little faster

"And who might you be?" Peter said as he reached out cautiously to pet the dog. German Shepherds were a fairly loyal and obedient breed, but they are known for being distrustful of strangers and have on occasion attacked people when they felt that their family or territory was threatened.

To Peter, that made this dog perfect for his baby girl.

"Your daughter calls him Wolf" an elderly voice spoke up from around the corner.

A moment later a woman in her sixties with greying hair in a bun and hazel colored eyes appeared dressed in light tan pants, a blue shirt and was carrying a mug of coffee.

Peter slowly set his daughter down as he stared at the woman with a blank gaze "Aunt May…"

The woman returned his look with one of her own "Peter…"

Selene oblivious of the tension between her father and great aunt walked over to Wolf and hugged the nearly year old Shepherd "This Wolf daddy. Say hi to daddy Wolf!"

"Bark! Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark!" the dog seemed to greet Peter… or cuss him out, either one

Peter crouched down and scratched the young dog's head, much to the canine's delight "Hey Wolf! Been keeping an eye on my little rascal?"

The dog barked several more times as it started to lick Peter's hand. It was then that Selene spoke up on the origins of the dog

"Me and Uncle Kaine found him when we were down at the beach and we decided to take him home!" she said in a happy tone as she snuggled against the furry black dog in complete adoration.

"Ohh… Kaine came by?" Peter turned towards his aunt with a raised brow. He wasn't angry he was just surprised that his… brother visited is all.

May gave him a look that said she would explain later to which Peter reluctantly agreed to. He felt his hand being tugged by his daughter towards the patio

"Come on daddy, I want you to meet Mr. Snuggles!"

Peter couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he let her drag him towards the patio with Wolf and May following.

…

And done.

So we got to see a bit into Peter's origins and see what his relationship with Tarantula is. Aunt May is introduced and just letting you all know now. HER RELATIONSHIP WITH PETER WILL BE DIFFERENT THAN THE ONE WE'RE USE TO SEEING! Had to get that out before someone asked why Peter didn't seem to be treating Aunt May like in the comics.

We also meet Selene who is my OC and is Peter's four-year-old daughter and Wolf the Black German Shepherd. Both will be playing some rather important roles as the story progresses. I will delve further into the circumstances of her birth later on as well as why Aunt May is watching over her when Peter is away.

Also be on the lookout for Kaine Parker aka the Scarlet Spider II. He'll be appearing next chapter to discuss Peter's now infamous reputation and what this means to them all.

As for young Peter and what happened in that Lumber mill all of those years ago and the odd shadowed figure that Peter's been seeing. All will be explained in due time, but I'm confident a lot of you can put connect some of the dots and start to get a picture of what happened


	9. Chapter 9

Fast update but this chapter and the previous one were originally one big chapter that I decided to split into two parts. Also we'll here about some of the things that Diana has been up to in the last seven months since Metropolis.

And just letting you guys know I'm not going to really go into the formation of this story's Justice League which are as of this chapter established and have been operating for a while now. I'll have the characters mention it and introduce some of the members but this story is mostly about Peter and Diana with the occasional interference from the League and its members. I will do a Justice League event or two later on that will have Peter getting involved but other than that I won't really go into too much details except in the Wonder Woman chapters and even then it will be brief.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters mentioned, seen or used in this story

* * *

It was several hours later in the evening that Peter found himself sitting on the couch flipping through channels while Selene was asleep with Mr. Snuggles. Wolf was currently on the couch with Peter resting his head on his lap and occasionally wagging his tail in content. Mr. Snuggles as it turned out was a stray white cat that had wandered on to the property a few weeks ago. It was sick and seemed to be hurt and Selene had decided right then and there that should would adopt the little bundle of fur and bones and nurse him back to health.

Peter smiled at the memory of Selene holding up the now healthy cat for him to see. The cat gave Peter one look before deciding that he would now officially be its scratching post. Mr. Snuggles didn't waste any time in doing that weird clawing thing on Peter's chest when he later sat down for a nap. The furry little devil had the nerve to go and purr and be all cute while doing it causing Peter to reluctantly accept it.

Peter flipped through five more channels that were playing some crap reality T.V. show when he stopped on a news channel that was discussing a recent phenomenon that's taken the world by storm.

The Justice League.

Three months ago Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, The Flash, one of the Green Lanterns (Jessica Cruz), Martian Manhunter, and Cyborg had untied to stop some kind of alien robot thing called Brainiac. This alien robot thing is also responsible for the appearance of Supergirl, another Kryptonian that's apparently related to Superman.

At least that's what Peter has been able to gather. All it means to him is that he now has a possible god like alien girl gunning for him because of the whole nearly killing Superman thing a while back. Ever since Metropolis Peter has been nearly captured by the Atom, Hawk Girl and Hawkman, and some kid called Blue Beetle.

' _Really starting to regret taking Lex's offer'_ Peter thought tiredly. The man offered him and Slade not only double the pay that Luthor was offering but the chance to be the ones to kill Superman which at the time seemed like a great opportunity. The only thing Lex wanted in return was to make sure that they left the incriminating evidence of his father to be discovered and that they spare Lois Lane… for now.

Peter was shaken out of his musings when he saw May enter the living room.

"So… why did Kaine drop by?" Peter asked his aunt

"He was in the area and promised Selene to take her to the beach next time he visited. She may ask to go again considering how well the last trip went" May said as she took a seat on the couch, away from Peter

Peter nodded at the answer before turning his attention back to the news story. It was starting to discuss Wonder Woman's role in the League as well as her apparent relationships with the various other members. Noting romantic at least as far as he could see but more along the lines of which ones she works with the most and least.

"He's also dropping by tonight" May said as she picked up a book and began to read it.

Peter 'hmmed' in understanding as he kept watching the news showing Wonder Woman much to May's hidden disappointment and disgust.

' _Peter was supposed to usher in a new era, instead he betrays his family, slaughters my brothers and sisters and then further degrades himself by being some hired thug when he has the power to wipe out that 'Justice League' ten times over! And now he's gushing over some heathen whore!'_ May thought darkly. She wasn't dumb enough to voice these thoughts out loud, her watching over Selene was the only thing that was keeping her alive for the moment, not that she minded the girl, she was sweet and always making May smile.

Peter, however had made it abundantly clear that should she try to corrupt Selene in any way be it abuse or neglect, she'd be joining her husband and his brother and wife in hell soon enough.

The only reason why She and Ben weren't there the night of the ritual was because only remembers of the inner circle were permitted. Ironically it was hers and Ben's saving grace since the ceremony didn't go quite as planned in the end.

Several minutes passed by before they heard the door open and close. Wolf perked his head up and sniffed the air before giving out a happy bark and running to meet the visitor. Peter watched the dog go before rising from the couch and stretching his arms out before turning to his aunt

Peter looked at the older woman for a moment before saying "You heading to sleep or you gonna be part of me and Kaine's discussion?"

It was then that Kaine had entered the room dressed in a leather coat, black pants and black shoes with Wolf circling around him as if trying to get the man's attention. Kaine gave a nod towards Peter before looking to See May's gaze and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly

May looked at Peter before turning her gaze to… the clone. Kaine was another disappointment that she's had to put up with, she was never fond of the clone and saw his existence as a crime against nature. But again she knew better then to voice this, Kaine was far more violent than his genetic template and far less merciful.

"No… I'm heading off to bed" May said before she closed the book and made her way out of the room.

Kaine watched her go for a moment before looking towards Peter with a smirk "Man… she really hates us"

Peter shrugged "Well we are technically holding her prisoner with the threat of death if she doesn't play babysitter. I'm just surprised that she hasn't tried anything yet"

"Well…" Kaine said as he made his way to the kitchen for a beer "…maybe she isn't as dumb as the rest of the family is… or was"

"It's crossed my mind" Peter nodded as he took a seat at the island in the kitchen while Wolf took to sitting at his feet and looking for any potential food dropped down his way "And while I am happy to see you again despite the fact that last time we met you tried to kill me and Catalina, I have to ask. Why are you here? You usually make it so that whenever you're visiting I'm somewhere else and vice versa."

Kaine pulled out a beer and twisted the cap off with a bit of his enhanced strength before taking a drink from it. "I'm here to talk to you about the stunt you pulled in Metropolis a while back"

"Ah… figured as much" Peter said as he stared out the window to see the distant lights of Los Angeles. "How bad is it exactly? I mean I know that a lot of… 'capes' want me in a cell and some of our fellow killers for hire are less than pleased that I had a role in ensuring that the guy who provides financial support for over twenty percent of the assassin and mercenary community is behind bars"

Kaine sighed "Weeeeeeell, half of the 'superhero community is after you and to some extent Slade but mostly you. Apparently taking on arguably the most powerful hero on earth and nearly killing him has rattled the others feathers. As for people like Lady Deathstrike, Lady Shiva, Black Spider…" over two hundred and seven names of assassins later "…Deadpool, the Professional, Bullseye, and supposedly The Winter Soldier himself all kinda want you dead."

"What about you?" Peter questioned trying to ignore the fact that some of the most dangerous people in the business want him dead "I mean if they started looking for me, then it won't be too hard for them to find out about you too"

Kaine gave Peter a grim smile "Trust me, a few did come looking for me."

"Anyone in particular?" Peter asked with a raised brow

Kaine stared at the man for a moment before chuckling "Relax Pete, your crush wasn't one of them"

Peter stiffened slightly "I-"

"Say 'I don't know what you're talking about' and I'll throw you in the pool" Kaine said with a pointed look

"I was…" Peter said in a huff "…going to say that I don't have a crush on her!"

(Bark) Wolf yapped out what could be interpreted as a laugh as he observed Peter

"Oh god that's even worse, you've forsaken ignorance for denial!" Kaine said as ran a hand over his face before looking his 'brother' in the eye "Pete for the love of whatever god or goddess that exists out there, don't be one of those people who are in denial and keep refusing to accept that they are attracted to a woman that can and will make you their bitch"

Peter felt his eye twitch in annoyance "I'm going to be the bitch!? How do you know that I wouldn't be the dominate one in the relationship!"

Wolf seemed to be staring at Peter with the dog equivalent of a deadpanned look while Kaine simply pointed to the T.V. behind Peter that showed Wonder Woman tossing her shield into the eye of a giant monster that looked a bit like cross between a dragon and a tiger before grabbing it by the tail and slamming it into the ground. The video finished with her drawing a sword before leaping on top of its head and jamming the blade into its head.

"A woman like that, will be the one wearing the pants in any relationship she's in" Kaine said dryly as he watched Peter stare at the video for a moment "So enjoy your thing with Tarantula while you can"

Peter snorted as he returned his attention back to Kaine "Why? You want her?"

"Ha! No I already have my eyes set on someone" Kaine said as he and Peter made their way out to on to the patio and took a seat in one of the two outdoor lounge chairs and laid back and enjoyed the view. Wolf made his way down to the infinity pool and stared at his reflection before wandering around the rest of the patio

"Sooooo, who's the lucky or unlucky woman… or guy" Peter asked as he made himself comfortable in the chair

"It's a woman and she happens to be a uh, jewel thief" Kaine started before mumbling the last part

Peter turned to stare at his clone/brother "… A jewel thief? Like breaks into places and takes diamonds, rubies and all that shebang?"

"Yeah! …So?" Kaine said defensively

"Is she aware of you stalking her?"

"Ah go fuck yourself!"

"Hmm… you know Kaine, Selene's asleep and May from what I can tell is a heavy sleeper, and Wolf won't be back for a while, maybe we could…" Peter trailed of before ducking under the bottle thrown at him with a chuckle

"That's not what I meant and you know it jackass!" Kaine said in annoyance

Peter kept chuckling and soon Kaine joined in before the two settled into a comfortable silence. Wolf had eventually rejoined the duo and hopped up on the chair Peter was using and curled up on his legs with his head resting idly on his thigh. Peter began to stroke the shepherd's head as he leaned back in the chair and watched the distant city of Los Angeles.

Peter isn't sure how long time passed before he made out a familiar shadowy figure at the corner of his vision. Peter looked towards it and this time was mildly surprised that the figure didn't disappear again. Usually when Peter has tried to either look at or address the thing it always vanishes. Wolf turned his head to where Peter was staring and seemed to see the same thing before letting out a small curios bark

Kaine looked to see Peter and the black German shepherd staring off into space, he didn't need to ask them what they were seeing considering he's been seeing something similar from time to time. Creepy shadow figure at the edge of his vision that seems to be watching him and caused his chest to tingle like something cold was placed on it. Down side of being Peter's clone is that the thing, demon, spirit whatever it is has taken to following him around from time to time. Oddly enough, a scar developed on his chest that was similar to the spider emblem on his… work clothes.

"You see him?" Kaine asked as he watched in the distance a plane coming in for a landing at the airport, at least he hoped that was the case

Peter slowly nodded as he drew his gaze away from the figure "Yeah… has he ever tried to… talk to you or anything?"

"No, gives me an occasional upgrade when I'm facing something a bit beyond my usual abilities but that's it" Kaine said with a shrug "Personally I think he prefers you since I'm a clone and well-"

"Don't finish that sentence" Peter said abruptly "Yes you're a clone but that doesn't make you any less human, well human with powers but you know what I mean" Peter ran a hand through his air. Even after almost ten years they were still having this argument

The next several hours passed in silence before Kaine stood up and yawned "Well I'm heading to bed. Gonna need my energy for when I take Selene to the beach again tomorrow… you want to come?"

Peter thought it over before nodding "Sure… might as well bring Aunt May while we're at it"

"I usually do" Kaine shrugged "Just because we're holding her hostage to some extent doesn't mean she can't have fun… even if she does want us dead. Except Selene, I don't think anyone can hate that bundle of love"

"You'd have to be a real asshole to not like her to some degree. Like Batman or any of his brats. Except Robin, the uh, second one. I liked him. The little tike was an honest if angry breath of fresh air in my opinion" Peter said as he stood up ignoring Wolf's bark of annoyance and protest and stretched his arms over his head until something popped.

"What's he like anyway? The Batman…" Kaine asked as the two reentered the house with Wolf shooting past them and heading right for the room that Peter would be sleeping in. Peter walked over to the wall that opened up into a small dining room area activated the security system

"Broods to the point it can be considered a form of art, never can take a joke and is a manipulative asshole with trust issues and never sees the good in the world. It's probably gotten worse since he's joined a team that consists of people with god like abilities." Peter said with a straight face

"…Still sore about the whole him running you over in his tank car?" Kaine questioned

"Maaaaybe…"

…

And done.

So next chapter will bring Peter's visit to a close as he has to go back out into the world. After that Diana and Peter will meet up again after almost a year, should be interesting to see how the two will interact.

And yes I've decided to mention several notable Marvel mercenaries and Assassins that I've decided to have appear later on in the story-

"I'M COMING MOFOS! GET READY FOR THE CHIMI-FUCKIN-CHANGAS AND ASS KICKING GALORE!" Deadpool screamed out as he suddenly appeared before a random piano landed on him.

"Owwwwww… fuck you… author" Deadpool groaned out as his body was crushed from the heavy instrument

… later in the story. May have another Marvel hero appear but I doubt it. But if you want one to appear just leave a suggestion in the review. But just letting you know that the Avengers will not be appearing in this story… but I will be using another Marvel team that I think deserves some more recognition if I feel like making another team of heroes for this story.


	10. Chapter 10

So here's chapter ten and the last chapter set in Peter's perspective be he meets up with Diana again. We also get to see a bit more of what happened in that lumber mill all those years ago and just warning you now, it isn't pretty.

And to answer a few reviewer's questions and or statements…

 **DemonSageGod** : Don't worry the Avengers will not be appearing in this story. As for introducing a hero and giving them an anti-hero make over… I have a few in mind and a few anti-heroes that I think will fit into this story. And some can relate to Peter's… unique situation.

 **Cabrera1234** : Yes… she did… you'll see next chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC character mentioned, used or seen in this story

* * *

Peter found himself lying in the center of the odd drawing on the floor of the lumber mill and staring up into the darkness. His mother had him remove his clothes except for his underwear while several people drew a spider symbol on his body that was similar to the ones they had on their robes.

Peter gulped as he laid on the cold ground while the people and his parents gathered at the edge of the oval and kneeled down. They began to speak quietly in some sort of language that Peter's never heard before and the men with the guns wandered back down the hall.

Peter began to fidget as the uncomfortable feeling he's had intensified almost tenfold. Peter slowly raised his head to find his mother and father when suddenly he felt something slam his head back down.

"AH!" Peter screamed out as some unseen weight pressed down on his small frame. He tried to move and call out for help but his body seemed to have a mind of it's own. He kept staring up into the darkness that now seemed to have something moving around through it. Peter's eyes widened at the odd shape moving through the shadows and tried calling out to his mother and father.

While they haven't been the greatest parents to him in the world, they still were his mom and dad and some part of Peter still thought they would come to his aid.

The people around the symbol stopped their chanting as they all lowered their heads to the ground while the candles began going out, as if something was blowing the small little flame out and blanketing the room into further darkness.

Peter still kept struggling before he felt a sudden crushing weight on his legs and arms, as if something was deliberately pinning him to the ground. The air felt cold to Peter and suffocating as in the darkness he made out an even blacker shape slowly lowering itself down to his face.

It was then Peter found the ability to speak and he didn't waste any time in calling for help "MOMMY DADDY HELP! HEEEEEELP!"

Peter watched the figure pause for a moment before it resumed lowing itself towards his face. Then suddenly the candles in the room relit with a small white flame and Peter finally got a clear image of the figure before him as the shadows seemed to peel back. Its appearance made him tremble in absolute terror and he felt tears gathering in his eyes.

The figure was some sort of thin pale white being that had four large spiders like legs emanating from its back that Peter saw were what was pinning his arms and legs to the ground. The figure's body was humanoid as in it had two legs and two arms and a head, that's where the normal features ended. The body itself seemed to be as if it was half starved, the rib cage was visible and seemed to be on the verge of tearing through the thin pale skin that was covering it. The arms and legs were similar in appearance, thin and bony. The head which was bare and seemed to have the same thin shrunken skin appearance as the rest of the body was now hovering right in front of Peter's with two large black eyes that seemed to pierce into Peter's very soul. Its mouth had two large fang like appendages on each side that twitched ever so slightly. The two fangs seemed to move slightly to the side as the mouth suddenly opened into four mandibles vaguely similar to the alien that he saw on T.V. once, possessing teeth that seemed to be stained with what looked like blood, Peter had to resist the urge to vomit as the stench of the creature's breath filtered through his nostrils.

The being's head quirked to the side as its mouth closed and its large eyes scanned Peter's sniveling tear stricken face. The entity huffed as six more eyes three on each side of its head seemed to open each one just as black and piercing as the largest two. The two columns of eyes started with the largest and rose up towards the sides of the skull in an odd arch. The other smaller eyes seemed to be observing the people around the room while its main ones remained on Peter.

Several minutes passed with only Peter's small hiccups and low whimpers echoing through the room before the figure suddenly raised its head and looked to the left of it and Peter at one person in particular, its fangs twitching ever so slightly in the slowly darkening room. Peter didn't follow its gaze as his head felt like it weighed several tons and seemed to be sinking into the ground. The three eyes on the side of its head seemed to narrow at Peter before a clawed hand roughly grabbed Peter's chin and forced him to look towards whatever it was that had the entity's attention.

Peter through his tears of a bit of pain form the clawed hand and fear made out the form of his mother whose head was still bowered to the floor along with his father and everyone else. Several moments passed before Peter saw his mother's head twitch ever so slightly up to see what was happening. She paused as she took in the sight of the entity's gaze and it holding her son's face and forcing him to stare at her with fear carved into his face.

Peter saw her quickly lower her gaze back down towards the ground and try to get her breathing under control. It was then that the other people began to take small glimpses and found themselves shocked at the sight. One person stood ever so slightly as they stared at the scene in confusion. Peter saw that it was Mrs. Bree and the older man kneeling beside her seemed to be her husband.

The old woman seemed to try and say something before she swallowed her words roughly before speaking in an uncertain tone "W-what is happening?"

The entity stared at the woman with all of its eyes as it released Peter's chin and slowly turned its body so that its thin bony legs rested on Peter's stomach but keeping a majority of its weight on its four long bony pale white spider legs.

Peter let out a small whimper of pain as the spider creature's clawed three toed feet pinched into his aching body. "P-p-please"

The spider turned its head to Peter with its smaller eyes closing and lowering its head closer to him. The look in its black eyes seemed to be asking 'Please… what?'

"P-p-please s-stop" Peter was able to choke out before he slowly began to cry. Tears began to flow down his rosy colored cheeks and his body shook ever so slight from his sobs.

It was then that the other people began to rise their feet with confusion etched on their faces… something had gone wrong.

Peter's father Richard slowly made his way to Mrs. Bree's side while keeping an eye on the pale spider being crouching on top of his son.

"Emily…" Richard said in a whisper "What's going on?"

"I-it should have taken over by now…" Emily Bree said in confusion

"Did we do something wr-" Richard began again before the pale entity suddenly rose on its four legs and pulled its human ones in closer to its body

Its arms folded in as well as it lifted its thin spider limbs off Peter's arms and legs and back away from the child and turned towards Richard's wife Mary. Its gaze bore into the woman's surprised and slightly fearful one.

Finally, she spoke with a notable tremble in her voice "I-i-is t-there something w-wrong with P-Peter?"

The entity stared at her for a moment before it's mouth split open again and let loose a demonic roar that darkened the room even further and caused everyone to cover the ears to drown out the roar.

" **RWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR-RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

The building itself seemed to shake as bits of dust began to fall from the ceiling and the candles shook before tumbling over and being snuffed out.

Before anyone could react the entity launched itself at Peter who let out a small shriek of fear before his head was forced back and his jaw pried open by the entity's clawed hands until his cheeks split apart, causing him to scream in pain

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The entity then seemed to shrink as it began to force its way into Peter's mouth and down his throat

Peter's tear filled eyes widened in horror as he began to choke on a combination of his own blood and the spider creature squeezing down his throat. "ACCKCKCCK!"

…

Peter's eyes shot open as he sucked in a deep breath and forced himself up. Wolf jumped at his sudden movements and began to let out a series of small whimpers when he saw the wide eyed look on him

Peter leaned on his knees as he tried to get his breathing under control. After several minutes he slowly rose out of his bed threw on a white shirt and some sweat pants approached the window before leaning against it and stared out into the early morning.

Peter felt Wolf's nose nudge his hand with his nose. He looked down to see the dog quirk its head in confusion at Peter's earlier state.

"…Just a bad dream boy" Peter said as he scratched the black German shepherd's ear "Just a bad dream…"

Peter then picked up someone, Selene from the sound of the footsteps, approaching his room and quickly picked up a shirt and threw it on. It's not like she hasn't seen it before, but when she was younger he tried to keep it covered around her so as to not bother her even though she never showed any signs that it did.

A moment later his daughter peeked through the door with her hair still in a mess, indicating that she hasn't been awake long

"Daddy… are you okay?" Selene asked with concern in her voice

"I'm find princess, just uhh… fell out of bed" Peter said with an embarrassed smile as he pointed to his bed's scattered blankets.

Selene looked back and forth between her father and his bed that was several feet away before looking at him with an innocent look of confusion on her face "But… how did you get all the way over there?"

"…I rolled...?" Peter squeaked out before clearing his throat "Ahem, let's go get you some breakfast…"

He then walked over to his daughter before picking her up and carrying her to the kitchen with Wolf running ahead. On the way up the stairs Peter saw Mr. Snuggles sitting on the first step with an expectant look on his whiskered face

Peter arched a brow at the cat "What?"

Selene than leaned in and whispered "He wants you to carry him too"

Peter looked at his daughter with disbelief before looking down at the cat "Your joking…"

The cat meowed in a way that Peter swore said 'Hell no bitch, now pick me up!'

Peter sighed before leaning down and picking the cat up by the scruff of his neck and handing him to Selene who pulled the purring feline close to her chest and snuggled against him. Peter let out a small smile at the sight as he made his way up the stairs and eventually making it to the kitchen to see his Aunt and Kaine having a stare down

"Kaine… dear" May said through a strained smile. She was currently wearing blue slippers, and a long white robe with her hair in a bun "We will be having pancakes for breakfast, not waffles!"

Kaine who was dressed in a pair of blue and white flannel pajamas gave the woman a forced smile "We could, but I believe waffles are a better option!"

"How about bacon?" Peter spoke up as he placed Selene and by proxy Mr. Snuggles on a stool and turned to the duo with his arms crossed

"We're out of bacon" Kaine said as he pointed towards Wolf's food bowl that had the strips of bacon in it that were currently being eaten by Wolf at a speed that the Flash would pale at

Peter felt his brow twitch as he turned to his daughter who gave a him a big grin "Wolf likes bacon!" her grin faded as a saddened frown replaced it "But we didn't have the other kind so I gave him some from the fridge!" Selene's face than adopted a look of worry "Is that okay?"

Peter sighed in defeat and nodded "Yes dear that's fine…"

Kaine just looked at the dog with a narrowed gaze _'You're lucky that the nearby Chinese restaurant got closed down you little bastard…'_

Wolf seemed to feel Kaine's gaze on him and turned to give the clone a smug expression as he slowly ate a strip of bacon.

Kaine gritted his teeth in annoyance and anger

"We have cereal…" May said as she opened a cabinet to show everything from Lucky Charms to Cheerios

"Ooh, ooh, I want the Lucky Charms!" Selene bounced in her seat as Mr. Snuggles hopped on to the counter with a meow "And Mr. Snuggles wants milk! But you have to add cream to it or he won't drink it… and it has to be warmed a little"

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose ' _Sure why not? While I'm at it I'll cook him up a tuna and salmon casserole… ugh!'_

Breakfast was a rather quiet affair with the only talking being Selene as she tried to feed the cat some of her marshmallows from her cereal. Afterwards everyone returned to their rooms to shower and change before leaving in the van that May bought a few months ago and heading for the beach.

Peter was driving with Aunt may in the passenger seat and Kaine sitting next to Selene behind them. Wolf was sticking his over the seat and sniffing Kaine's head before pulling back to roam around the back part of the van, occasionally barking when he sees another dog. Mr. Snuggles opted to stay back at the house and sleep.

' _That cat is the laziest thing I've ever seen'_ Peter thought as he came to a stop at a red light.

"Do you think Mr. Snuggles will be okay daddy?" Selene asked from the back seat clutching her towel and bucket filled with a small plastic shovel and her life jacket.

"I'm sure he'll be fine honey" May said as she was on her phone. Peter was pretty sure it was a dating site.

' _Okay eww'_ Peter mentally shivered at the thought of his sixty some year-old aunt trying to get some with another old person _. 'That's more disturbing than a spider demon forcing its way into my mouth'_

As Peter made a turn on the road and checked his rear view mirror he caught a brief glimpse of the shadowy figure again.

' _Hmm guess he wants to check out the beach too'_ Peter thought as he drove down the busy street. ' _Come to think of it… why does he keep appearing as some mass of shadows? I already know what he looks like'_

"Pete pay attention to the road!' Kaine spoke up "I want my obituary to say 'died awesomely' or 'of extreme old age in his sleep'! Not because his brother wasn't paying attention"

"Oh like I need to see where I'm going" Peter said with a roll of his eyes "I can do this with my eyes closed"

Which was true considering that his spider sense could help him navigate through the traffic like when it helps him swing through the air on a web line hundreds of feet in the air. Now there was an idea…

Ten minutes later the odd family pulled up to the beach and Selene was jumping in excitement "We're here, we're here!"

The beach wasn't very crowded given that it was a work day and still early in the morning. But there were still a decent number of people already there.

Kaine clad in a pair of black sandals, red swim trunks and a white T-shirt made his way over towards one of the stores next to the parking lot… likely for something to drink. May who was dressed in a rather conservative swim suit and flip flops with a sun hat and glasses began to set up the space that they would be using before sitting down and continuing you to read her book that she started last night. Selene started to build a sand castle a few feet in front of her while Wolf laid down on the warm sand and watched the oceans break against the sand.

Peter was decked out in a sleeveless blue shirt and black shorts and a pair of black sandals and sitting down next to his Aunt and watched his daughter play.

It was fairly warm out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky as people enjoyed the day at the beach. It wasn't until Peter and his daughter went to get snow cones and he took off his shirt when problems began.

Peter to his credit applied some make up to his scar that made it seem more like an elaborate tattoo and less noticeable than a visible and physical reminder that he's now the host of some sort of demonic spider figure. Still if one did look closely enough they would be able to tell that it wasn't a tattoo, which is exactly what a woman did when her friend pointed it out to her quietly.

Peter had just given his daughter her cherry and blue berry flavored snow cone when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Peter looked to see a rather attractive woman around her early twenties dressed in a black and gold bikini standing before him.

"Yes?" Peter asked wondering what the woman wanted

"Uh hi… look I don't mean to be rude or anything but your uh, scar…" she gestured to the spider shaped scar on his muscular torso. Normally the sight of such a well-built man would leave her lusting after him but the scar, in her opinion, ruined the sight "… is kind of bothering some of the people here"

She gestured to a few people who tried not to look in their general direction and a few who were. One of them was a little girl who was pointing at Peter and asking her mom 'Why does that man have a weird mark on him?' The woman seemed to gape at her daughter before harshly whispering back that it was incredibly rude to ask something like that

Selene's eyes narrowed at the woman who was speaking to her father while she ate some of her snow cone. She could see how uncomfortable her father was beginning to get with the sudden attention

Peter blinked in surprise "What do you mean by 'bothering them'?"

The woman took a deep breath before saying "Your scar is freaking people out and some of us were hoping that you would put on a shirt or something!"

"Oh… uh sorr-" Peter started before his daughter stood in front of him with a scowl in place

"Why should my daddy wear a shirt? Because he doesn't look pretty and flawless like you and that makes him less than a person?" Selene said in a loud voice that caught a lot of people's attention. The woman's face began to turn red from embarrassment

Peter sighed "Selene, come on lets-"

"Well I think people like you are less! Because they can't accept other people's appearances! So what if my daddy's scar is ugly! I think it's prettier than you are because it doesn't judge others!" Selene continued on and even stomped her foot down for emphasis "Your nothing more than a big mean bully head!"

Selene screamed the last part out before taking Peter's hand and pulling him away, with surprising strength, from the stunned woman and the surprised crowd.

It was then that Kaine appeared with a raised brow at the group of people looking at his brother and niece in surprise and an embarrassed woman. He quickly caught up with Peter and Selene

"What was that about?" Kaine asked Peter who sighed

"Woman didn't like my scar" he gestured to his torso "And Selene here publicly tore her a new one"

Kaien looked at his niece and then back at the dispersing crowd and started to laugh "Damn… girl's going to be a badass when she grows up!"

"Hey language!" Peter scolded his brother as they returned to Aunt May and Wolf.

"Stupid little air headed whore…" Selene mumbled out loud enough for everyone to hear as she went back to building her sand castle while Peter gaped at his daughter's words and Kaine laughed. May smirked a little as she continued reading her novel and Wolf just sniffed the snow cone placed before him before pulling back at the strong sweet smell assaulting his nose.

And so the rest of the day at the beach was relatively calm until they left once the area started to get a little more crowded. It was on the way back to the van when an older gentlemen's voice called out

"Excuse me! Sir?"

Peter turned to see a well-groomed man who looked to be in his forties dressed in a grey suit approach the group. Peter eyed him for a moment before nodding towards Kaine who took Selene's hand and followed May who had Wolf back to the parking lot.

Peter looked towards the man "Is there a problem sir?

"What? Oh no, no, no, no. I just wanted to speak with you! I'm Deimos" The man said as he held out his hand for Peter to shake.

Peter eyed the man carefully as his spider-sense began to tingle ever so slightly. He could make out at the farthest end of his vision a familiar mass of shadows. Peter slowly gripped the man's surprisingly strong grip "I'm Peter…"

"Yes I know who you are Mr. Parker!" the man said with a friendly smile

Peter's eyes widened "…You do?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes! I was and I do stress was an old 'friend' of Luthor. In fact, I was hoping to hire you for something of the…" he leaned in "…violent nature. If your available that is? Luthor once said that if I ever needed anyone taken care of, you'd be the perfect man for the job!"

Peter stared at the man while trying to keep himself calm. It wasn't the first time a man approached Peter because Luthor mentioned him. "…Who are you and what do you want exactly?"

The man grinned and Peter felt his spider sense flare slightly stronger than before…

…

Two Days later…

…

"But Daddy you just got here!" Selene cried as she clung to her father's leg as if the action would keep him there.

Peter wished that Kaine didn't leave yesterday but the man only had a few days to relax before he had to go play enforcer to some drug lord in Gotham. Apparently some guy named the Red Hood had showed up and was starting to take over…

"Look Princess I don't want to leave either but I have to" Peter said sadly as he knelt down to his daughter's level to look her in the eye "Look, I won't be gone long. Not like last time and when I do get back…" Peter trailed off as he tried to think of something that he and Selene could do

"…Will you have my new mommy with you?" Selene asked tearfully

Whatever Peter had to say died in his throat as his eyes widened "I uh…"

Now that was something he wasn't sure he could do. Peter for a time thought Catalina could fill the role since Selene loved her but well… Catalina didn't strike him as the motherly type, at least as of right now. That and it's kind of hard for a man like him to find someone that would be willing to put up with half the things he faces on a tri-weekly basis.

Peter sighed as he hugged his daughter "I can't make any promises that I'll have your new mommy with me when I come back… But I'll do my best to find you one, deal?"

Selene was quiet for a moment before she nodded "Daddy…"

"Yeah...?" Peter asked

Selene pulled out of the hug to look her father in the eyes "Will you love her to?"

Peter couldn't help the smile from forming "Trust me princess… I wouldn't bring her here if I didn't"

Selene nodded at the answer while wiping some tears from her face before looking to see Wolf sitting at the front door. She turned back to her father "Can you take Wolf with you? So that way I know you'll be safe. Please"

Peter looked to see the black German Shepherd wander over and give a small lick to Selene's face before giving a happy bark.

"…Alright then" Peter agreed. Besides, Wolf might prove helpful and help alleviate the loneliness he feels on some of his assignments. He couldn't always drag Catalina along with him and more often than not his fellow assassins or mercenaries made piss poor conversationalist.

Selene gave her father another hug, this time bringing Wolf into it before pulling back and holding the dog's face with her hands "Keep my Daddy safe Wolf, and my new mommy if he finds her… please?"

Wolf responded with a lick to her face with a determined expression on his furry face that said 'You can count on me!'

Peter stood up to see his Aunt watching the two with a thoughtful look on her face before walking forward "Alright dear, it's time for your father to go…"

Selene nodded as she gave Peter one last hug before reluctantly pulling away and heading back inside the house. Peter watched her go sadly before turning to his aunt and gave her a nod of gratitude. He may never forgive her for her neglect in the past at least not anytime soon, but he doubts he'll ever be able to repay her for watching his daughter… even if she didn't have too much of choice.

The older woman merely nodded before following her grandniece back into the house leaving Peter and Wolf standing outside.

Peter sighed as he rubbed his head in exhaustion before turning to see Wolf looking up at him. Peter smiled before rubbing the canine's head "Well buddy I hope you don't mind snow, because where we're going… there's going to be lots of it!"

"Bark, Bark, Bark!" '

…

And done.

So next chapter will pick up a month later with Peter and Diana meeting again after a little over eight months. Starting that chapter is when things between the two begins to get a little more 'heated'. No lemons though, that will be the next chapter.

As for Selene, Mr. Snuggles, Aunt May and Kaine… they'll be back soon. I already have a rough draft for Selene's and Diana's first meeting. The little girl is a lot tougher than she seems…

As for the man Deimos well… I'll leave you all to guess his identity. The first major hurtle for Diana and to some extent Peter is about to begin.


	11. Chapter 11

Diana and Peter finally meet after not seeing each other for over eight months. The affair between one of the most powerful heroes in the world and one of the world's deadliest assassins begins!

To answer a few reviewers' questions:

 **Lustful-Angel96** : Peter's connection to the 'Web of Life' will be explored…

 **Aniimeziing** : It's meant to be a sort of dark twisted parallel version to that. And the spider demon entity's reasons for willingly 'bonding' with Peter will be explored later on. It may not seem like it, but it has its own hidden agenda. I'll also delve into why it's also connected to Kaine around that time as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel or DC character mentioned, used, or seen in this story

* * *

It was a little over eight months since Metropolis when Diana found Peter and a dog sitting on her bed covered in blood and burns.

It was late in the evening with a thunderstorm rolling in when a drenched Diana returned home through the apartment's balcony after a particularly grueling mission with the Justice League when the scent of blood and wet dog assaulted her nose. Diana's eyes narrowed as she slowly drew her blade and approached her slightly opened door which she saw had a bloody handprint on it. She also saw that a small amount of light was coming from within the room, likely one of the lamps on her nightstands

Diana paused just beyond the door frame and listened for any movement inside. What she herd was a voice that she's been longing to hear for quite some time

"Would you stop trying to eat that? There's no telling where that thing's been!"

' _Peter!'_ Diana's eyes widened before she threw the door open hard enough to send it off it's hinges and on to the ground.

Peter didn't hesitate to raise his arms with his web shooters at the ready while a black German shepherd beside him began to growl with it teeth bared.

The black lenses on Peter's mask widened as he saw the form of Diana clad in her Wonder Woman attire enter the room "…I'm not paying for that, just letting you know"

Diana stared at Peter for a moment in surprise before she regained her composure and addressed the man "What in the name of Gaia where you thinking!"

Peter's head quirked to the side before gesturing to his and Wolf's condition "Umm… we needed a place to crash and it's not like we could just waltz into a hospital. Especially given the large target on my back at the moment!"

"What if my roommate walked in on you instead of me?" Diana said with a frown on her face

"I'd tell her that we're… both members of the Justice League and I'm new so your showing me the ropes" Peter said as he scratched the back of his head before letting out a hiss of pain as he accidently scratched a bruise that was still sensitive and started to bleed

Diana sighed and pointed to her bed "Sit down while I get the first aid kit for you and your dog"

"His name's Wolf, he gets snappy if you call him dog or mutt or pet" Peter said as he looked towards the bed before turning to Diana's expectant gaze "Not how I thought my first time in your bed would be"

"Should have taken up my offer after dealing with the android…" Diana said with a smirk as she left to retrieve the first aid kit from her bathroom

Peter let out a chuckle as he sat down on the edge of the mattress while Wolf jumped up and made his way towards the pillows before lying down in a huff.

"Yeah me to buddy, me too…" Peter said as he pulled off his mask to reveal his face covered in purple bruises and a few still bleeding scrapes. The wounds on the rest of his body were already healed with only faded scars and slowly drying blood left. Apparently the entity in Peter thought that a few bruises to the face were less important than some of the other injuries he sustained from his recent assignment

"Peter what did you do to end up like this?" Diana said in surprise at the sight of Peter's face after returning with the first aid kit in one hand and a towel in the other

"This?" Peter pointed towards his face "Is what happens when I took on an Ex KGB agent in the Russian tundra who has his own paramilitary force that happens to have several bodyguards that hit harder than I thought. And after killing most of his men one of his female body guards knocks you out and placed me on a plane bound for D.C. because some government stooge wants to have Spider-man either in a cell or as an unwilling government operative. Thankfully my boss had the foresight to advise me to place a bomb in a small geothermal cavern that was under the man's compound before I was captured. I had it set to go off when I got too far away. Hehehe… kaboom…"

Diana's brow raised at the man's story "You planned to be caught…"

"Yeah… my favorite targets are the ones that do exactly what you hope they do! Afterwards me and Wolf here who I found out was caught too and thankfully not killed woke up, killed the pilots and then bailed out of the plane a few miles off shore and swam the rest of the way which wasn't too fun given the fact it was raining and caught a cab" Peter said with a shrug. There was far more to the story and it was far, far more complicated than he made it sound but he didn't see a reason to go into detail. Job's done and the check he got from Deimos cleared.

It was then that Wolf crawled over towards the edge of the bed "Bark, Bark, Bark!"

Peter nodded at what the black furred canine was saying "Yep… last time I work for some weird Greek guy that's for sure! You know, I'm not even so sure that he was telling us the truth when he said he was looking for a family heirloom!"

The dog responded with a growl of what sounded like annoyance and nipped at the man's arm which caused Peter to hiss and bat his hand like a cat "Hssss, Hssss!"

Diana giggled at the sight of Peter arguing with the shepherd as she placed the kit by his side and opened it and took out some bandages and some sort of oil that had an alluring fragrance to it that drew Peter's attention from his companion.

"What's that?" he asked with curiosity

"It's a healing alloy that I learned how to make when I was a child. It's properties help disinfect wounds and speeds up one's healing by almost two hundred percent" Diana said as she poured some of the oil on the towel and began to rub it on Peter's face gently

"Wow, sounds like first aid clinics are about to go out of business if you decide to go public with that" Peter joked

"Unlikely, it takes almost a year for the oil's ingredients after being mixed to settle and even then it has to be kept in dry environment for the better part of a month. Afterwards you have to heat it almost constantly for another year at a specific temperature without it going one degree over or under" Diana explained the outline of creating the healing oil. There was more to it but she didn't feel like explain the very long and dull process of creating the ancient liquid

"Damn… and I take it the ingredients aren't easy to find?" Peter said as he examined Diana's features closely

"No…"

It was when Diana finished applying the oil to his face and placed the bottle back in the kit did Peter looked inside to see that it wasn't just filled with your standard band aids and hydrogen peroxide. There was a bunch of small gadgets that he didn't recognize and herbs sealed in small jars that were probably mystical in nature if the faint glowing runes on the lids were anything to go by.

"Wow, you have a miniature hospital in there" Peter said as he watched Diana pull out one of the containers that contained what looked like small rocks or pebbles. She pulled one out and offered it to Wolf who took a cautious sniff before devouring it.

"What's that?"

Diana placed the container back into the first aid kit before closing it "A mineral that speeds up the healing process for animals. It also makes them a little drowsy so that way the mineral's effects can work easier"

Peter nodded at the answer before he began scratching Wolf's ear which in turn caused the dogs eyes to close slightly as he slowly begins to drift off to sleep. That mineral was pretty quick.

"So… what have you been up to these past few months?" Peter asked his Diana made her way to a small foot locker inside her walk in closet and began to remove her armor and weapons.

"I've been working with the Justice League mostly… and collecting ancient artifacts of incredible power." Diana said as she removed the top portion of her armor and gently placed it in the locker

"Oh… so what's it like working with them?" Peter asked as he examined Diana's room in the low light.

"Alright for the most part… Though it does get difficult on occasion…" Diana said quietly as she finished removing the last of her armor and stood in her closet deep in thought. She was tempted to walk out bare for Peter to see but she thought that might seem a bit too forward on her part, she didn't want to come off as some sort of slut.

She's had over eight months to assess her relationship and feelings for the spider themed assassin after all. She was well aware that it would be difficult given their professions, Metropolis made that perfectly clear, and should anything between them come to light it could cost her greatly in terms of standing amongst both the Justice League and hero community. Not that she gave a damn, as far as she's concern her private life was none of their business and if they tried to cross that line and use her to get to Peter…

' _Olympus help you all if you try…_ ' Diana thought darkly as she reached for a thin white bath robe that ended just above her knees

Several moments of silence passed before Peter herd the closet door open and he turned to see Diana with her hair still wet come out clad in a thin white robe with the upper part still open a little to show the top of her breasts while the waist portion was tied closed with a cream colored sash. The sight caused his eyes to widen as he observed her toned legs and partially covered breasts.

' _Sweet mother of the spider demon thing sealed in me…'_ Peter thought as a blush began to build on his face. He was pretty sure that the demon inside him was drooling at the sight the woman was giving them

Diana placed a hand on her hip and smirked at Peter's gaze _. 'Let's see how far I can take this…'_

"Peter, would you care to join me for a drink?" Diana asked as she made her way into the living room with a sway in her hips.

Peter looked to see Wolf was sound asleep and slowly rose from the bed and followed the powerful woman out into the living room of her shared apartment. He came out to see Diana gesturing to the couch while she went to retrieve the drinks from a cabinet by the fridge in the kitchen.

Peter took a cautious look around before sitting on the comfortable looking furniture and turned to see Diana entering with two glasses and a bottle of what looked like scotch.

"Hmm, you have good taste" Peter said as his enhanced vision allowed him to better make out the drink's label

"So I'm told" Diana said as she opened the bottle and poured herself and Peter a decent amount of the alcoholic beverage before setting the bottle on the coffee table and handing him his while taking a seat on the same couch. She then placed her bare legs across the man's thighs as she leaned back and took a sip of drinking, all the while eyeing the man's reactions. She didn't want to make Peter uncomfortable with her advances.

Peter on the other hand was really starting to wish he still had his mask on to better cover his blush. He tried to distract himself by taking a sip of the scotch "So what are the other members of the League like?"

Diana shrugged while running a hand through her hair and brushing it to the side "Superman is still a bit of a…" she trailed off as she tried to think of an accurate term for the man of steel "… a boy scout. Flash is talkative, Cyborg a little emo with the whole questioning if he's still human while the Batman is…"

"A brooding paranoid ass that needs to smile every once in a while?" Peter guessed as he slowly placed a hand on Diana's exposed leg and left it there.

Diana didn't show any outward signs but was pleased none the less by his actions "Exactly! It gets even worse when he's left alone with Superman. How they haven't killed each other is beyond me."

"That bad?" Peter asked surprised that the dark knight seems to have a problem with the man of tomorrow

"When they first met, Batman tried to kill him" Diana said plainly before taking another sip of her scotch "The only thing that prevented it was Brainiac's invasion… and me throwing the man off Superman"

"Wow, the Bat took on Supes and was winning?" Peter said impressed that the man could face down Superman and give the man a beat down to apparently rival his. ' _I wonder how he did it… did he find out about…'_

"He was using some sort of green mineral that's radioactive and deadly to Superman and Kryptonians in general." Diana said unknowingly confirming Peter's suspicions while she examined her finger nails that had black nail polish on them, similar to her toes "I'm willing to bet he still has some left, Batman strikes me as a man who doesn't put all of his eggs in one basket"

"And you'd be right in that regard" Peter said with a shrug

The two drank their respective glasses in silence for the next half hour and quietly listened to the rain outside. Diana at one point got up to lower the lighting in the room before returning to the couch and landing on it with a bounce that caused her breast to bounce ever so slightly.

"S-s-so what was Brainiac, a robot or something? From what I saw on YouTube he looked like if Piccolo and the Borg had a kid" Peter said as he took a large gulp of the scotch while he forced images of Brainiac's appearance to flash through his mind to replace the ones of Diana's breasts bouncing or the feeling of her soft but firm legs on his thighs

"Really?" Diana said with an amuse grin as she pushed one of her legs a bit more into Peter "He struck me as a Reaper and a Martian put together"

"Heh… what's it like working with an actual Martian anyway? He hasn't tried to probe any of you has he?" Peter said as he leaned back against the couch and slowly began to gently rub Diana's leg

"No, that's the Korugarian's according to Green Lantern" Diana said with a straight face

Peter looked at her with wide eyes "Wait, seriously?"

Diana's face broke into a smile before she started to laugh "Hehehehehe… no I don't even know what they do to people…"

"So is he like Superman? Last of his kind, sent here for a reason, blah blah blah, can also get superpowers from the sun" Peter said as he took another larger sip of the scotch

"Believe it or not… he's stronger than Superman" Diana said as she chugged the rest of her drink before reaching for the bottle to refill her and Peter's glasses all the while keeping her legs on Peter.

"Noooo" Peter said in disbelief "He's more powerful that Super boy scout?"

"He was able to fight me, Superman and Green Lantern to a draw… and it turned out he was holding back. He's also a powerful telepath" Diana said as she pushed herself closer to Peter until the bottom of her thighs and rear were resting against the side of Peter's thigh and her feet were dangling over the side of the couch.

"Guy sounds like Piccolo if he went Super sayain" Peter said as he tried to ignore the fact that she didn't seem to have anything on underneath her robe

"Hmm…" Diana hummed in agreement as she reached out and began to rub Peter's shoulder

It was then that his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, much to her surprise. She looked to see a guarded expression had replaced Peter's smiling face.

"What are you doing Diana?" Peter said quietly as his eyes bore into hers

Diana didn't respond as she met his gaze with one of her own "Relaxing with a friend… why?"

Peter snorted "Diana… I know when a woman is trying to seduce me"

"…Do you… not like it?" Diana asked nervously

"Never said that I didn't, I just want to know why you're trying to sleep with me is all!" Peter said as he let go of Diana's wrist

Diana stared at Peter for a moment before placing her glass on the table and looking at the man "Maybe because I want too?"

Peter quirked a brow at her "Really, with me?"

Diana's eyes narrowed "Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, no, it's just surprising that you would want to is all…" Peter trailed off as Diana slowly moved to straddle him and brought her face close to his. Peter couldn't help but automatically place his hands on her waist as she began to slowly grind against him. He let out a shiver of feeling her exposed sex brushing against his clothed member.

"Ohh I want to alright" Diana said with a coy smile and her voice lowered and took on a seductive tone

"Uhhh…" Peter could seem to find a response to that as he stared at the goddess of a woman rubbing herself against him with her robe falling slightly, exposing a shoulder

Diana smirked as Peter's hands began travel up her robe and grip her breasts while she moved in to kiss Peter-

RNNNG RNNNG RNNNG!

Diana's lips stopped millimeters from Peter's as the doorbell rang before she slowly pulled back and turned towards the locked door with a glare that would have made the Spectre himself pale and whispered darkly "I. Swear. To. Fuckin. Chronus. Himself!"

The amazon rose from Peter's lap that had a noticeable bulge in it and nearly stomped towards the door while straighten her robe. She unlocked it and nearly ripped the door off with her glare still present and prepared to tear whoever it was that interrupted her and Peter's time a new one with her bare hands. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the three people standing there

Bruce Wayne dressed in an expensive black suit looking a bit uncomfortable, Clark Kent in a far cheaper grey suit she would expect him to wear for work at the Daily Planet looking ten times more uncomfortable than Bruce, and beautiful woman with a blank expression that was a little taller than Diana with fiery red colored hair that was done in a flowing topknot that reached her thighs dressed in a brown overcoat with what looked like a red tiara in her head, partially covered by her hair.

Diana closed her eyes and took a deep breath before asking in a strained voice "Bruce, Clark! What brings you and your friend here?"

"We have a problem!" Bruce said before he slid past Diana and entered her apartment. The billionaire playboy glanced around the room and saw a glass of scotch and two glasses on the coffee table "Are we interrupting something?"

Diana gestured for Clark and the mysterious woman to enter before she closed the door with a little more force than necessary, causing the others to flinch in surprise "No"

Bruce gave her a look that clear said he didn't believe her while Clark looked even more uncomfortable then before as he pulled at his collar

"Diana, we're sorry that we hadn't called ahead but it's important" Clark said as he nodded towards the woman who was removing her coat to reveal she was dressed in a red and black armored chest plate, black pants, red armored boots that reached her knees, and red grieves over grey bandages on her arms.

Diana's interest was piqued at the woman's appearance and how she carried herself. It was fairly similar to…

' _No it couldn't be…'_

The woman placed her hand out and spoke in a calm but confident voice

"Greetings Princess Diana of Themyscira, I am Artemis of the Bana-Mighdall…"

…

And done.

Yep I ended the chapter right there! Looked like it was going to delve into a lemon but nope Superman and Batman have unknowingly cock blocked Wonder Woman…

I've also decided to introduce Artemis from the Wonder Woman mythos who will be joining Diana's group of people that act as a support cast. The woman was also Wonder Woman at one point, only she preferred a bow and arrow to a sword or lasso like Diana prefers. I've also used her DC rebirth appearance because honestly it looks awesome!

And **Chronus** is the Greek deity that's the personification of time, not **Cronus** the titan that ate his kids and all that though misinterpretation over the years has confused the two which eventually gave rise to the figure 'Father time'


	12. Chapter 12

So here's part two of Peter's and Diana's first meeting in over eight months. And the first hurtle in Diana and Peter's journey begins with a warning from a divine source

And to answer a few reviewers' questions:

 **Aniimezing** : How Wolf ended up on the jet, and how the whole mission went for him and Peter will be left ambiguous intentionally, Peter even admitted if only to himself that the whole thing was far more complicated than he made it out to be. But I will say that the spider entity had a bit of a roll in the mission. As for who Artemis is, she's an Amazon that hails from a separate branch that relocated itself to ancient Egypt in the past and she's considered their best warrior. This woman is pretty awesome, she's basically the other side of the same coin that Diana is. Hell she once kicked the crap out of BATMAN. As for her being arrogant, that's actually the kind of person she is, unlike Diana she doesn't really show restraint or hold back all that often in a fight. Look up Artemis of Bana-Mighdall for more info. It's worth the read in my opinion.

 **cabrera1234:** Yeah, the two can have some pretty crap timing

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

Diana stared at the offered hand for a moment before shaking it with her own and said with an apologetic smile "I'm afraid your intel is off…"

Artemis's brow rose in confusion "What do you mean?"

"I'm no longer Princess of Themyscira… haven't been in over a hundred years" Diana said as she wandered over to the coffee table and grabbed her drink and took a quick look of the room _'Where did Peter disappear to?'_

"Apologies… I did not mean t-" Artemis began only to be cut off by Diana

"It's fine. I've had decades to come to terms with my situation" Diana said before she threw back the rest of the scotch and placed the now empty glass on the table "But if I may, what are you and why are you here?"

Artemis seem to mull over the question for a moment before speaking "I am a member of the Bana, a tribe of Amazons that split off from Themyscira not long after the Trojan war came to an end. Because of this and other reasons that I do not feel comfortable speaking of in front of these two men, the Olympian gods 'disowned us' for the lack of a better term. No more immortality or demi-god like abilities. We eventually made our way into ancient Egypt where there, several gods and goddesses offered us a bargain. We act as their agents both on the battlefield and off and they will see to our survival. They gave us an oasis in the desert that's magically protected and hidden except to those that know where it is."

Diana was intrigued by an apparent Egyptian Amazon sect. She was aware that in the past that Amazons had left Themyscira for one reason or another, but she along with many others including her mother and aunt had assumed that they had perished. If these Amazons were able to survive and even join another Pantheon than perhaps others are still alive out there, somewhere…

' _It would be nice to interact with fellow Amazons again even if they are vastly different compared to home…'_ Diana thought to herself. She did miss the sort of comradeship she had with her sisters in arms and by blood. While she's made plenty of friends over the decades, not all of them could quite fill the gap that once belonged to her family

"As for why I'm here… several of my sisters were slain by a mortal assassin employed by one of your Pantheon's lesser deities" Artemis said in an angered tone

"What?" Diana said with wide eyes at the new information of one of her gods hiring an assassin to kill members of Artemis's tribe "What do mean?"

Artemis's angered look fell and was replaced by one of sadness as she explained how it happened "Even though several Egyptian gods have taken to watching over us in terms of protection my sisters have taken to being mercenaries through the centuries. Both to supply us with resources that we did not have access to and to help us repopulate as over the years many of us perished on the long trek from Themyscira and for becoming mercenaries to the Pharaohs over the years. Three of my sisters were employed by a man in Russia to act as bodyguards. He had uncovered a powerful relic long thought to have been lost hidden in the ice that's connected to lord Horus. My sisters were told of this by the god whose artifact was discovered and we approached the man and offered him protection while we secretly tried to find a way to steal it back from him."

"And the Greek deity of my Pantheon discovered this and sent an assassin to kill the man and his men, including your sisters while he retrieved the artifact" Diana concluded.

"Exactly" Artemis said in surprise before her eyes narrowed in confusion on how accurate and assured Diana was of her statement "How did you know?"

"Not the first time I came across something like this" Diana half lied with a shrug. If what Artemis was saying was true than that means Peter had unknowingly gotten involved in a divine 'pissing contest' as she's taken to calling them. It's happened before both in her time in 'Man's world' and throughout history as a god or goddess from another Pantheon challenged one from another Pantheon and used human or monster agents to do their bidding ' _By Olympus itself Peter, you'll be the death of me'_

"What sort of relic was this and who did it belong to?" Bruce asked with a stern expression on his face. The man wasn't liking the fact that a rouge god was running around with a powerful artifact that could possibly wipe out cities if not countries

Artemis looked to the man in slight distaste, Diana figured she wasn't use to being questioned by a man.

"We'll help you recover whatever it is Artemis" Clark spoke in a reassuring tone "But we need to know just how dangerous this thing is and what it can do"

Artemis looked towards Diana who merely nodded while she began to refill her drink and sat on the couch with her legs crossed. She briefly looked towards her bedroom and saw the faintest of shadows move in the darkened space. Diana concluded that Peter was likely listening in on the meeting between the three 'leaders' of the Justice League and an apparent Egyptian Amazon.

She mentally snorted at the situation she found herself in. _'If I ever write a book about my life the title should be, Finding one's self in bizarre scenarios'_

Artemis looked towards Bruce "The artifact is a spear that has a portion of Horus's power within it. It has the power to reduce mountains to dust and darken the sky and have it rain down blood upon the lands, so they say…"

"So basically your typical doomsday weapon that should never fall into the hands of either a mad man or…" Diana said as she took another sip of her scotch while probing to see if Artemis will reveal the deity behind the theft

"…Or the god of Terror, Deimos" Artemis said, revealing the identity of the Greek deity behind the weapons theft. Diana kept her face blank as she remembered Peter mentioning 'some weird Greek guy' and realized that it was Deimos that Peter likely encountered or at the very least, one of his agents acting on his behalf.

Clark scratched his head in bewilderment "Man, when I first became Superman I never thought I be getting involved with gods, myths and magical superweapons"

"Whys that? People have already begun to form cults that see you as some sort of second coming. At that point it was only a matter of time until another deity would get involved" Bruce said with a glare directed to the alien

Clark's stare turned hard when he looked towards the alter ego of the Batman "I'm not a god and I've never seen myself as one or ever will."

Bruce snorted in dark amusement "And yet I don't see you hurrying to stop anyone from saying otherwise! Careful Clark, that you don't start falling for those puff pieces that Lois writes about you"

" **Enough!"** The glass she was holding shattered under Diana's gripas her voice echoed through the apartment with such power that both Bruce and Clark had felt a chill crawl up their spines. Artemis took a step back out of reflex as she saw Diana stand with her narrowed eyes on the two men with a look of that was cold as ice but stronger than steel.

"Right now we have a malevolent god on the loose somewhere in the world with a weapon to rival the nuclear bomb and yet you two would rather have another fight simply because you can't control your own egos in each other's presence!" Diana's voice steady increased in both volume and anger

The two men were quiet for a time as Diana slowly let her anger fade before taking a deep breath. She grabbed the bottle and gestured towards the door "All of you, out. I'm in no mood for any doomsday plots by gods or hypothetical debates tonight"

Artemis frowned at being dismissed "But what about the weap-"

"We'll discuss it tomorrow when everyone has a cleared head that isn't clouded by anger or annoyance. Now get out!" Diana said curtly

At that moment Wolf wandered into the room and took a curious look around. He seemed to sense the tense atmosphere and made his way to Diana's side and nudged her with his nose and giving out a curious growl. Diana looked down at the shepherd tiredly and gently scratched his ears

"Sorry boy, didn't mean to wake you…"

"I didn't know you had a dog" Clark said quietly as he looked at the black German shepherd with interest while he adjusted his glasses

"There's a lot that you don't know about me Clark" Diana said before raising her head and looking him and Bruce "And I doubt you ever will"

Bruce's eyes narrowed as if in a form of challenge while Clark gave a respectable nod. Artemis gave her a curious glance before moving to retrieve her coat

"I will be staying in a hotel that Wayne here was generous enough to book for me and Clark" the red headed amazon said before moving to the door followed by Clark.

Bruce stayed where he was with a watchful gaze of Diana. Wolf did not seem to appreciate it and let out a growl at the man as he slowly got between the Amazon and bat themed vigilante. Bruce gave the dog a brief look before making his way to the door.

"We'll be back tomorrow afternoon to further discuss this" Bruce said over his shoulder

"…Fine" Diana said in a dismissive tone

The three left and Diana found herself standing in the room with only Wolf for company. She raised the bottle of scotch still half full and took a gulp from it before heading for her room while Wolf hopped on to the couch and curled up into a ball of fur. She saw to her relief Peter sitting on her bed with his mask off still and a concerned look on his face

"You want me to kick those two's asses? I'm sure I can convince the red head to help, so long as she doesn't find out that I'm the assassin" Peter said in an attempt to brighten Diana's mood

"As tempting as that is, I'm afraid I'll have to say no" Diana said as she sat beside Peter and offered him the bottle which he gladly took and drank a fair bit

"Ahhh! Really love this drink!" Peter said before offering the drink back to Diana who took her own generous sip. Some of the liquor fell down on to her neck and Peter watched, with a slightly hungered look, make their way down towards the valley of her breast

Diana caught the man staring and smirked as she lifted some of the drops off her breast with her finger and slowly licked the drops off. The sight was borderline pornographic the way she was doing it

"Grrr, tease!" Peter said in mock outrage before falling back on the bed and let out a content sigh as his body seemed to sink into the mattress

"Peter, are you accusing Wonder Woman of being a tease?" Diana questioned with a smile as she laid down next to the man and joined him in staring at the ceiling

"Considering your outfit, flirting and that the lap dance I got from you earlier, I think tease is too innocent a word. More like seductress" Peter joked as he felt his arousal slowly being replaced with exhaustion

"If you think I'm a seductress, wait until you meet Aphrodite" Diana said quietly as she nuzzled in closer to Peter and rested her head beside his before letting out a yawn.

The unplanned meeting with Batman, Superman and an apparent Egyptian Amazon had taken any sexual desires she had and threw them out the window.

"Tempting, but it wouldn't be fair to that smith god she married. How do you pronounce that name? Hapestus, Hephafestus, Hafephtus?" Peter struggled to pronounce the ancient Greek deity's name and was failing miserably

Diana laughed at his attempts before saying "It's pronounced Hephaestus you culturally ignorant arachnid!"

"What me? Culturally ignorant!? I'll have you know that I can fluently ask a waiter at a Hispanic restaurant where the bathroom is, thank you very much" Peter said as he folded his arms across his chest and gave a nod of satisfaction

"Wow, impressive" Diana said dryly as she propped herself on her elbow and looked down at the man with an amused grin "What else do you know?"

Peter tapped his chin in thought before snapping his fingers "I also know three different demon languages… does that count?"

Diana raised a brow at the man's remark "I… suppose it does"

Another piece of the ever growing puzzle that is Peter she concluded.

"You know Peter you've never told me your last name" Diana pointed out as she traced the outline of the large spider symbol on his suit

Peter's eyes widened in surprise "Really?"

Diana nodded as she removed her hand from his chest and placed it on her hip and brought her legs up against Peter's.

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine" Peter shrugged at the woman who responded with an eye role

"Considering you know my number and where I live I think it's obvious you know mine"

"Yeah… but I want to hear you say it" Peter nodded before looking at Diana intently

Diana looked at the man before her for a moment before smiling "Prince… Diana Prince"

Peter smiled back "Parker… Peter Parker"

The two spent the next several minutes looking at each other before a clap of thunder outside startled them. They both looked to see the light drizzle from earlier in the day had become a pouring monsoon.

"Is it wrong to hope Batman is out there getting drenched?" Peter sheepishly asked

Diana gave him an amused look "I take it the batmobile incident is true?"

"Yeah… crazy bastard ran me over after Copperhead intervened and screwed up my chance to take out the Bat" Peter said a bit bitter about the whole affair _'Last time I take any jobs in Gotham'_

"Awww poor baby" Diana cooed

"Heh, still as bad as it was… not the worst thing to have ever happened to me." Peter said as his hands idly found their way to his chest and rested at the center of his spider emblem while is mind briefly flashed back to over thirty years ago in an abandoned lumber mill.

Diana lied her head back down next to Peter's and the two lied there in silence for some time and listened to the raging storm outside. It was when she finally turned to see the time on her nightstand, did she see the time read 12:49 AM.

Diana looked back to see Peter's eyes drooping as the man struggled to stay awake. The former princess sat up and shook his shoulder slightly "You can sleep in here tonight."

Peter nodded before getting off the bed while Diana readied it for her and Peter to sleep in. After she was done, she looked back to see Peter removing the top part of his suit and exposing a large spider shaped scar on his pale chest. Peter tossed the top to the side and looked to see Diana looking at his scar.

"Uhh I can sleep with a shirt on if you want…" Peter said as Diana edged closer and placed her hand on it.

Her hand felt cool against the scar and a faint tingling sensation traveled through her fingers and up into her hand. Diana could also sense the faintest traces of demonic energy emanating from it. After a moment she looked up to see Peter's watchful gaze. She gave him a small smile before slowly leaning in and placing a small gentle kiss at the very center of the scar.

Diana felt his entire body shiver as his hands found her waist again. Instead of slipping them under her robe they merely traced faint circles while Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. They stood there for several minutes before Diana gave him a kiss on the lips and made her way to her side of the bed. She allowed the robe to fall from her form and slid under the covers and turned to see Peter in only a red pair of boxer's slide into the other side.

Diana laid down on her side facing Peter who did the same and the two slowly watched each other make themselves more comfortable in Diana's bed.

Peter adopted a tired smile "Guess we wont be continuing that uh, moment we had earlier huh?"

Diana smiled back "Maybe in the morning when my coworkers are less likely to interrupt..."

The two's eyes grew heavier and heavier as they stared at each other before eventually falling asleep.

…

One moment she was standing on the shores of Themyscira when she was young and the next Diana found herself in what appeared to be an abandoned lumber mill. The lights were out with only a few faint candles still lit but were quickly dimming, covered windows. The floor she saw had numerous cracks, bloodstains that still looked fresh and what appeared to be claw marks on it. the air itself felt cold, tense even and Diana found herself struggling to breathe a little. She scanned the room some more until she saw an odd symbol etched into the floor not too far in front of her.

Diana then slowly began to hear very faint screams almost like echoes on the wind filtering through the room. She looked to see if there was ant definitive source but found none.

She returned her gaze to the symbol and was about to approach it before a deep grunt from behind her caught her attention. She slowly turned to see an odd being standing before her or rather crouched partially in the shadows.

It was pale white, incredibly thin as if it was half starved and had four large bony spider legs originating from its back. Its eight black eyes were focused on her as it's fangs twitched ever so slightly. This being also gave off the same demonic feeling that Peter did the day they fought the AMAZO android and when she felt his scar earlier.

Before she could say anything it slowly raised itself onto it's more human legs and slowly with the aid of its larger spider legs, approached her and lowered its head down ever so slightly until Diana was looking it right in its two largest eyes

Neither moved for a moment before it slowly raised a bony and clawed hand to her face and brushed a few strands of hair out of the way. Diana held her breath as she examined the entity that she concluded resided in Peter. It definitely would fit the profile.

The spider being reared back and opened its maw and let loose a loud demonic roar right into her face

" **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

…

Diana's eyes shot open and she found herself in her bed still and Peter's sleeping form next to her. She instinctively examined the room for any signs of the entity before turning to see that it was only four in the morning. Diana let out a huff as her head landed on her pillow and she turned to see Peter was now on his back, the blanket having slid down to reveal his scar partially.

Diana examined it some more before she looked to see his face contort as if in pain. His body tensed slightly while one of his arms jerked ever so slightly as if he was fighting something or struggling to escape. Diana frowned at the sudden turn the man's dreams were taking before she carefully crawled up to the man and rested her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped her leg around his waist and pulled her warm bare body form against his. Peter stirred slightly before stilling and resuming his deep sleep, this time looking much more peaceful compared to earlier.

' _May you have pleasant dreams Peter'_ Diana thought as she gave him a small kiss to his cheek before closing her eyes and falling back asleep herself while listening to the steady beats of his heart.

…

On a distant rooftop a hooded figure was crouched on the ledge and watching the entire scene through a pair of advance looking lenses built into their helmet. They appeared to be covered in some sort of chain mailed armor with a large white cross on their shoulders and a large faintly glowing broadsword on their back.

The figure raised their hand to their ear and activated the earpiece placed there "A class 'B' has discovered"

The figure waited for a moment before they received a response _"Monitor it, once you've gathered sufficient information… cleanse it"_

"Of course…"

...

And done.

So we see why it is that the man Deimos who's actually the Greek god of terror Deimos wanted Peter's services. Next chapter will have the first lemon of the story and then Diana meets up with Batman and Superman to further speak with Artemis in how they track down the weapon and stop Deimos. Then she and Peter go on their first date.

Now before some of you ask why Superman didn't realize that Peter was there, well he's not going to scan through Diana's apartment that would be incredibly rude and he'd rather not piss of a woman that could be the ever loving god out of him. He saw the glasses along with Bruce so he knew someone else was there and if he heard anything he figured it was her 'guest'. And judging by her appearance Clark figured that he and Bruce did come at a really bad time so he's going to try and be as polite as possible and not risk pissing Diana off any more than he already did.

Remember Superman is the one with good people skills, Batman not so much, still good but his character makes interactions with him tense at times. Supes is the more easygoing between the two.

Also does this mean that Peter is aware of Batman and Superman's identities as Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne? I'll leave that up to you all to decide if he knows now or not

As for the mysterious person at the end, they along with the people they work for will be playing a larger role later.


	13. Chapter 13

So here's the chapter with the first actual lemon in it. Just letting you know now, this will be my first so I can't guarantee that it'll be any good. So don't expect it to be great…

And to answer few reviewers' questions or statements:

 **gunman** : Peter not knowing who Batman and Superman are, he could figure it pretty easily and I might do a chapter will it happens but unless his assignment asks him to, he could care less about who they are outside of the cape. As for Diana seeing a glimpse of Peter's past, more to come.

If the Justice League do discover everything about his past it really won't change their views of him because some of them will be all like 'He chose to become a killer, instead of rising up to the challenge to be a better man he let himself get dragged down', that is how they view most people who kill, sympathetic to a degree yes but not enough to change their views on him that much.

As for who the mysterious man is, he's not part of the Court of Owls or their parent organization the Parliament and it's not Azrael or the Order of St. Dumas. He's an OC that's part of an OC organization of mine that will be appearing later on. As for Selene being all over Diana to be her new mother… oh yeah. Never underestimate the will of a cute innocent four-year-old girl that's the son of a hyper lethal assassin with a spider demon god in them that wants her family to be happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

Diana could faintly here the shower running as she woke up from her dreamless sleep. She looked to see that Peter was longer beside her and his side of the bed still felt warm, meaning he hasn't been gone long. Diana rose from her bed and stretched her arms over her head until she heard a satisfying pop resonate from her back and shoulders.

She then gingerly rose from the bed with the cool air meeting her bare body and slowly made her way to the bathroom. The door was open slightly allowing some steam from Peter's shower to vent out. Diana quietly opened the door and peeked inside to see if Peter was almost done, if not well the shower was a little big and she wouldn't want him to feel too lonely in there.

' _I did say maybe in the morning'_ Diana mused as she entered the steam filled bathroom and locked the door. She didn't wat to risk Helen walking in on her and Peter

Diana's walk in shower didn't have a door, and the water came down from a large square shower head that made it seem like rain with a multitude of settings. The tiles were a dark marble color and there was a little caved in shelf for her shampoos soaps and a multitude of other things she uses.

Diana stopped at the entrance of the shower and stared at Peter's wet nude form as he had his back to her, giving her a great view of his toned backside, scrubbing his hair. Diana idly noticed that some of the legs of his large spider scar reached towards his back.

Diana licked her lips at the sight of a wet and suds covered Peter in her shower before she quietly approached him and pressed her breasts into his back and placed a kiss on the side of his neck. The warm water cascading down on to her form felt divine as Peter stopped and looked over his shoulder at Diana

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you sweetheart" Peter said a little sheepishly

"I don't mind" Diana said as her hands reached around to rub his chest that even now still felt cool to the touch and trailed down towards his waist. "Especially if I'm awoken to a sight like this"

Peter turned around and pulled Diana flush against his wet body, his hardening member pressing into her. Diana grinded against it as she looked up at him with a smirk. She pushed her wet hair to the side before bringing Peter in for a heated kiss. One of Peter's hands gripped Diana's hip while the other trailed up to her breast and began to massage it slightly, his thumb brushing against the erect nipple occasionally.

Diana moaned into the kiss as one of her hands reached down to grip Peter's erection while the other rested on the nape of his neck, allowing her to keep Peter in their kiss. After several more moments they broke it. Diana smirked as she continued to run her hand up and down Peter's member while Peter raised his second hand to cup her other breasts and began to toy with it.

"What time is where you suppose to meet with the Super friends again?" Peter shuddered out at Diana now gripping his member with both hands and pumping him.

"Peter… you have fuckin Wonder Woman, naked in a shower, jacking you off and your thinking about Batman and Superman?" Diana asked amused as she sped up her hands movements, enticing a groan of pleasure out of her lover

"…When you say it like that, it makes me feel like I should see a doctor" Peter said as he released Diana's breast and gripped her rear and giving it an affectionate squeeze. He didn't have to worry about hurting her with his enhanced strength, if she could take a punch from an android that could bench press an aircraft carrier, a few dozen tons weren't going to bother her.

"Don't worry love…" Diana said as she lowered herself to her knees and gave Peter a smirk "Doctor Prince is here to help you…"

Peter's eyes widen at that "If this becomes a regular thing, would you be willing to play a nurse aaaaaaa-" Peter was cut off as Diana swallowed him down to the base.

Diana mentally smirked at Peter's reaction as she slowly pulled her mouth back with her teeth dragging against his hard erection until only the head remained in her mouth. She idly sucked and wrapped her tongue around it while maintaining eye contact with Peter's surprised but excited gaze.

She gave Peter a wink before she slowly started to work her way back down his shaft. She felt Peter's hand find its way to the side of her head, for a moment she thought he was going to try and make her go faster. Instead he just idly rubbed her scalp through her moist locks of raven colored hair as he leaned his back against the wall. The shower also had small little nozzles near the top that created a waterfall affect. The water gently slammed into Peter's shoulders and down his body. She placed one of hands on his chest and idly traced the scar while her other hand traveled down to her core and began to rub it.

Diana didn't break her eye contact from Peter the whole time as she pleasured his member in her mouth and throat.

"I'm not going to lie sweetheart" Peter gritted out as he leaned his head back in pleasure against the shower wall "But this is one of the best moments of my life at the moment"

Diana released his member from and jacked him off again "One of, not the best?" Diana asked with a smirk as she licked the base of Peter's pulsating member and dragged her tongue all the way to the head.

"Sorry, but it's true" Peter said in a strained voice. Diana chuckled before she resumed her actions

Several minutes passed in silence with the only sounds echoing in the steam filled bathroom being the still running water and Diana's occasion slurps and Peter's groans.

Diana released Peter much to his displeasure as he felt himself about to cum. Diana smiled as she stood up and switched places with Peter so that she was leaning against the wall and allowed the water to cascade down her form. She flipped her hair to the side so that it was covering her left shoulder while she looked at Peter and gestured him to get on his knees

Peter slowly kneeled before the Amazon and Diana lifted one of her legs and placed it on Peter's shoulder and pulled the man close. She looked down at him with a lustful expression on her face and purred out "Now, it's my turn"

"Yes ma'am" Peter smirked before he kissed the top of Diana's womanhood before slowly licking the soft petals that led into her love cavern.

Diana let out a moan "Hmm… yes right there, good boy"

Peter gripped her hips and began to attack her sex with his tongue, entering her and licking her clitoris with vigor. He listened to Diana's moans to help him decide what deserved attention and what didn't.

Diana's leg wrapped around Peter's neck, pulling him closer as she ran her hands through his wet brown messy hair. Peter felt the growing pressure of Diana's leg to the point that his spider-sense was actually beginning to tingle in warning

"Uhh, Diana?" Peter choked out a little, his voice was still a bit muffled

"Hmm?" Diana looked down at Peter with an expression of bliss on her features, her cheeks were flushed both from the hot water and because of the acts she and Peter were doing to each other. Her breasts were heaving up and down with each breath she took and her pupils were dilated.

"You're starting to choke me" Peter muttered out as he tried to pull back a little to catch his breath

"Oh… sorry" Diana gave him a sheepish smile as he rose

"Not a bad way to go all things considered. Neck snapped while eating out Wonder Woman" Peter joked as he lifted Diana up by her waist.

"You'll be the envy of most men and some women everywhere" She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and began to grind against the assassin as he stood back form the wall and stood in the center of the shower, allowing them both to be drenched by the warm water.

Diana moaned as her wet sex rubbed up and down Peter's own, her wet and erect breasts pressed firmly against Peter's scared muscular chest. Her breath hitched a little every now and again as she began to kiss Peter deeply. While the shower poured water don her back. Peter's hands grip on Diana tightened to the point that he almost feared that he'd leave bruises before he lessened his grasp.

Diana pulled out of the kiss and gave Peter a smile as he placed her back on her feet. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the wall where she stuck her rear out to him with her hands on the wall and looked over her shoulder and smirked "Now for the real fun…"

Peter stepped in close behind and kissed her shoulder as he slowly entered her. Diana let out a gasp and pushed herself back into him, eager to have more inside her. Peter felt like he was in heaven as he felt Diana's warm tight cavern. Diana felt her eyes roll into the back of her head at the feeling of Peter filling her out all the way to her cervix

"By the gods I haven't had anything like this in years" Diana said as her head hit the wall and made a slight crack while she used her vaginal muscles to massage Peter's member as he began to thrust inside her, his hands going to her waist.

"Talk…about…an…ego…boost" Peter grunted out between thrusts, his hips slapping against Diana's rear.

Diana pushed her back into Peter's chest and turned her head so she could connect her mouth with his. Peter's hands moved from her hips, one reached up to grip one of her breasts while the other traveled down towards her their union and began to rub her clitoris. It was then that she experienced her first orgasm.

Diana moaned into the kiss before grabbing Peter's arms and without separating turned them around and pressed him against the wall. She broke off the kiss and began to twist her hips in circular motions earning a moan of approval from her lover. Peter gripped her hips again and held her as she continued her motions for several minutes. Diana experienced another orgasm, her moan echoed through the steam filled bathroom, she and Peter could barely see the doorway out of the bathroom.

"Diana… I'm… going…to…" Peter grunted out as Diana stopped and lifted herself off the man

"Funny… so… was… I…" Diana panted out before she stood up on her tip toes and guided him back into her and wrapped a leg around his waist. She began to slid up and down while she pulled Peter into another heated make out session.

They stayed in the same position for another few minutes before Diana felt Peter's member twitch as he thrusted in and out of her, he was about to cum and Diana was to. She wrapped her other leg around Peter and pulled herself in close to the man who wrapped his arms around her waist. They both came and both moaned into the kiss.

Several seconds passed before Diana broke the kiss and rested her head against Peter's chest as she slowly lowered her legs back to the floor. She could hear his powerful heart beating at a fast pace along with her own. The two remained connected with Diana given occasional squeezes to his slowly softening member. She wasn't sure how long she and Peter stared there before they heard her roommate's voice outside the door

"Diana? Why is there a dog watching national geographic in the living room and while the hell is the shower been on for so long? I can see the mist coming out of the bathroom like a wave" Helen said

Diana looked up at Peter's flush face who looked a little panicked. Diana smirked before looking over her shoulder "Because I'm fuckin the guy who gave me my Ducati and he happens to have a dog!"

Peter gaped at her before muttering "So much for subtlety"

Helen was quiet for a moment "Oh… can I come in and join?"

Diana chuckled at the hopeful tone her friend used as she looked back at Peter "What do you say big boy? Ready for a second round with me and my roommate this time?"

Peter's eyes widened at that before they narrowed in concern "But what about the League?"

Diana gave him a deadpanned expression before looking to Helen who entered the bathroom nude "Helen, what time is it?"

Helen took a look at Peter and gave out a whistle of approval "It's uh eleven ten, why?"

Diana looked back at Peter as she stepped back and lowered herself to her knees along with Helen his now hardened member in between them "I have to meet with the League today… and I still have a few hours"

"Well, best make those few hours' fun" Helen said with a wink before taking Peter and her mouth who groaned in response as she boobed her head up and down his length

Diana smirked as her lips made their way down to Helen's larger breasts and began to suck them.

…

"Your late" Bruce growled out in some annoyance as Diana clad in a dark brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and black knee high boots walked into the room. Clark and Artemis were already there

Diana gave Bruce a small smirk as she leaned against the table that they were using and she examined her tails "I took a long shower"

"The fate of the world is more important than you fucking some guy Diana!" Bruce said in a stern tone.

Diana didn't let it bother her. Having the best sex in decades and a kickass threesome with her lover and best friend had left Diana in an almost unnatural good mood that even the brooding dark Knight couldn't break her out of.

"I think your just pissed it wasn't you" Clark muttered which earned a chuckle from Artemis and Diana and a glare from Bruce. Clark gave him a challenging smirk ' _Oh so worth it'_

"So do we know where this weapon of Horus is?" Diana asked

"I've been able to track it down to an area outside of the city you call Los Angeles" Artemis said as she pulled out a map and showed a highlighted area "He's hired several dozen men including the one's that call themselves Metallo, Black Adam and Solomon Grundy"

"This just gets better and better" Clark said dryly before looking to Bruce "Have you notified the others?"

Bruce nodded "Jessica is on his way now with Jonn, and Victor. Barry according to his colleagues is on another earth trying to help an alternate version of us defeat some alliance of alternate evil robotic Flash that's the minion of some omnipotent being called the Anti-Monitor"

"When will he be back?" Diana asked with her arms crossed

Bruce sighed in annoyance "At their estimates, three days assuming he doesn't die"

"Might not be a Los Angeles left in three days" Clark pointed out before Artemis spoke up

"Do not worry, as Horus is lord of the sky the spear will only work at full power under a clear blue sky at high noon, there mustn't be a cloud for miles. Anything less than that and the Spear will barely be powerful enough to destroy a city block"

"And thankfully Los Angeles is facing a thunderstorm for the next few days" Bruce said as he looked up the weather for all of California for the next week "Still an entire city block is a lot of damage depending on where and what the spear is used on"

"What's stopping him from leaving and going somewhere else though?" Clark countered, it seemed too good to be true. _'…Oh hell I'm starting to sound like Bruce'_

Artemis was about to say something before she paused and thought it over for a moment before shrugging "I honestly don't know"

The three stared at her for several long moments before Bruce spoke up "Something tells me that Deimos is aware of these things. He wouldn't have gone through all of the trouble and getting this weapon and taking it somewhere will it'd be next to useless unless he knows something. So the question we should be asking is… what's in Los Angeles that would compel him to do this?"

"That's the billion-dollar question Mr. Wayne" Diana said as she looked out the window deep in thought. Searching for a reason as to why Deimos would go to all of this trouble in the first place, what was his end game?

"Okay so let's recap" Clark said as he, to Diana's amusement, took out a piece of paper and began to write the facts down "We're facing down an immortal Greek god of terror who has an all-powerful god spear from the Egyptian god of war, hunting and skies, and is in Los Angles for some unknown reason, with several powerful meta humans acting as enforcers. Am I missing anything else?"

"No… that about sums it up" Bruce said with a shrug while Diana nodded in agreement.

"I shall accompany you to help retrieve the weapon and ensure its return to Lord Horus" Artemis spoke suddenly

"…And if we're forced to destroy it?" Diana questioned, sometimes messengers for gods could become an inconvenience in situations that require the destruction of the artifact itself

"Lord Horus will understand" Artemis said with a shrug. "The weapon is too powerful to be left in the hands of man"

' _It isn't much better off in a god's hands either'_ Diana thought but decided to keep that comment to herself.

"But Horus is the Egyptian god of war, wont he be upset that a powerful weapon of his is being destroyed?" Clark asked in confusion

"No, he'll simply make another" Artemis answered

"Had it been Ares or perhaps Kali, then Deimos would have been the least of our concerns" Diana stated. The former god of war from her pantheon would have beyond furious at the loss of such a weapon and gone on a rampage that would have made the first two world wars look like a pillow fight in comparison. As for the Hindu Goddess of Destruction, Diana isn't sure that her husband Shiva could quell her rage.

The four continued their plans in how to handle deal with Deimos and his men for several more hours before Diana departed. Bruce was flying out tonight to see if he can possibly locate the terror god's location with Artemis while Clark had to return to Metropolis, apparently someone called the 'Atomic Skull' was wreaking havoc.

So it was close to the evening when Diana returned to her apartment and found Peter sitting on the couch with Wolf's head resting on his thigh. Peter was dressed in his suit again sans the mask.

Diana looked around for her roommate as she made her way to the couch and sat on Peter's opposite side and rested her head on his shoulders "Where's Helen?"

"She had an auction to attend to" Peter said as he mindlessly flipped through channels "She didn't seem too happy about leaving for it"

"Probably because she was getting more excitement out of me and her scissoring each other with your dick in between" Diana smirked as images of their several hour long threesome came to mind

"Sounds right" Peter said with a shrug before he looked towards Diana "So, are we like dating now or something or is this just get together and screw each other's brains out?"

Diana turned to look at Peter for a moment "…What do you want it to be?"

"I was hoping this meant we'll like dating? You know dates, hanging out, great sex, occasional fights" Peter said nervously as he suddenly found the top of Wolf's head very interesting. The shepherd let out a yawn before hopping off the couch and making his way over to a small bowl that had some water in it

Diana watched Peter for a moment with a gentle look before she smiled "Where's the first date gonna be then?"

"Uhhhhh…" Peter thought about it for a moment. He was not expecting the woman to choose relationship, but hey he isn't complaining "You ever been to an arcade?"

…

And done.

So next chapter will deal with Peter and Diana going on a date, hurray!

Also how was the lemon? I wanted to keep it classy as much as possible without looking like it was a scene from some porno. Was it good or did it suck? It was my first so feedback would be appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

So here's Peter and Diana's date and it starts of well but considering one of them is a hero, it won't play out exactly like they hoped.

 **Also warning! Lemon towards the end!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any DC or Marvel characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

Diana and Peter, he dressed in a black shirt, red shorts and black sneakers, and she dressed in a strapless red top, a black skirt and black high heels, had just entered a busy and crowded arcade when the man suddenly veered to the left, much to Diana's intrigue. She followed him and found that it was a claw machine that caught his attention, or more specifically what was inside it.

A collection of stuffed dolls ranging from the likes of Batman to Superman, herself, the Green Lanterns and various other heroes. There were also a few villains mixed in as well, Joker, Cheetah, Captain Cold and a few others that she remembers seeing on the news but could place

Diana snorted as she saw Peter begin to play "You do know the odds of winning anything from these types of games are slim right?"

"Yeah, which is why the reward feels all the sweeter in the end" Peter said with a confident smirk as he manipulated the claw into grabbing a Wonder Woman doll. He slowly dragged it over to the slot and just as it looked like he was about to lose it, he made it

Peter reached down to retrieve it and pulled it out to give to his sort of now girlfriend "See!"

Diana took the soft figure in her hands and scanned it for accuracy. The coloring was a shade or two off, but other than that it was a pretty good imitation of her and her armor "At least they got the coloring right"

"Let me guess, you saw an action figure of yourself dressed in green and yellow?" Peter joked as he once remembered seeing a Superman toy that was black and gold for some reason

"No, I haven't. But I'd appreciate it if people didn't screw up my image just so they can make a quick buck" Diana said as she examined the machine for something for her to try and win when a certain figure caught her eye

A small little doll that looked very similar to Peter dressed in his now infamous Spider-man suit. She smirked at the image of it cuddled up against another Wonder Woman doll next to it. "I want that one"

Peter followed her pointed finger and saw the Spider-man doll. He raised a brow at it before turning to Diana's amused grin "You want a small doll of the guy who tried to kill your teammate?"

"Teammate? More like a side kick that sometimes I let take the lead" Diana joked

"Heh, burn!" Peter chuckled before entering another coin into the machine and attempted to get the Spider-man doll. It took a few more tries than he thought it would, much to his embarrassment before he handed his hard won prize to Diana

"Now I have a complete set" Diana smirked as she held both dolls close to her before she moved further into the arcade with Peter following closely as they looked for more games to try

The two spent the next hour playing a variety of games, Peter made the mistake of challenging Diana to a few rounds of ski ball that he was completely destroyed in but was able to regain some of his pride when he beat her in a game of street fighter

Diana was sitting at a small table with her and Peter's drink while her date made a quick trip to the restroom. Diana had just taken a sip of her beer when a young man around his early twenties approached her with a swagger in his stride. Diana raised her brow as the man sat in Peter's seat and gave her a 'charming' grin

"Hey good looking, what's someone like you doing here by yourself?" the man said

Diana gave him a blank expression "I'm here with someone else already"

"And yet…" the man said making a show of looking around before returning his gaze to her "…I don't see your 'date' anywhere. Kind of odd that he'd leave someone has beautiful as you on your own"

"When you gotta go, you gotta go" Diana said plainly as she took a sip of her drink

The man's smirk faltered ever so slightly before he leaned forward a bit, Diana could smell the alcohol on his breath even without her enhanced sense of smell "How about you and I go somewhere more private and I can give you all the attention you deserve and then some?"

"How about I beak your neck and leave you here to die…and then some" Peter's angered tone startled the man as he looked behind him to see Peter glaring down at him

The man scowled as he stood up, showing that he was about the same height as Peter, maybe a centimeter taller "What was that asshole?"

Peter gave the man a look before leaning to the side to address Diana "Why is it attractive women only ever seem to attract idiots?"

Diana shrugged in amusement as she leaned back and in her chair and took a sip of her beer "Don't know, maybe because the smart ones are busy thinking up a sure way to get the girl swooning for him while the idiot makes an ass of himself"

"Does it work?" Peter asked, ignoring the man who was now glaring at Peter for ignoring him and insulting him

"I'm here with you aren't I? And I'm finding myself in the mood to screw you when we get home later" Diana said with a wink

Peter nodded satisfied and looked back towards the man "Well pall there ya g-"

He was interrupted when the man took a swing at him, Peter didn't even blink as the man's fist connected with his face. His head barely moved while the man let out a hiss of pain and stumbled back a bit clutching his hand "What the hell are you made of?"

Peter rubbed the area he was hit, he could have easily dodged the hit but he let it connect because he was curious to see if the man at least had the muscle to back up his audacity to try and seduce Diana. His daughter could hit harder than that!

"Nothing really, I just drink a lot of milk" Peter said before 'lightly' slapping the man away. The man went soaring across the bar and into an empty table that still had a few unfinished drinks on it. "Apparently you don't twinkle toes."

Diana immediately sat up and gathered hers and Peter's things before taking him by the arm and pulling him towards the exit "Come on, let's go before you decide to slaughter him and whoever tries to get in between you"

"I wouldn't have killed him" Peter said with a roll of his eyes "Maim yeah, but I'm not going to kill some drunken college douche just because he thought he could try and sleep with you"

"All the same, let's find somewhere else to go. The night's still young" Diana said as she and Peter exited the arcade

"Alright than, where to next?" Peter said as he and Diana stood on the sidewalk

"Hmm… there's a decent bar not too far away from here" Diana said as she placed the Spider-man and Wonder Woman dolls in her bag that held several other prizes that she and Peter won

"Delightful Rose?" Peter asked with a raised brow

"No, Pang's remodeling the place at the moment. Installing biometric scanners so he can detect if any of his customers are Meta's" Diana said as she and Peter began to head for the bar that she had in mind

"Not a fan?" Peter questioned

"No, he just wants to know what kind of damage they can do should they get out of hand" Diana said

"Meta violence seems to be increasing lately" Peter said absent mindedly

"Agreed…" Diana nodded

Meta violence in the last four months both in the United States and several other countries was beginning to dramatically increase. Just a week ago in a bar in Paris a meta with the ability to cause miniature explosions had killed forty people and ten police officers before he was finally killed by a police officer.

It didn't take long for the two to arrive at the bar, it was a small place and seemed busy. The two could hear the music blaring inside and through a few open windows

"Huh, nice place" Peter said as he and Diana watched several women stumble out, one of them vomiting on the ground as they flagged down a cab

"They have good whiskey" Diana said as she and Peter entered the bar to see it had a sort of old west theme in it. Pictures of the old west hung on the walls and the waitresses were dressed in cowgirl boots and wore white cowboy hats.

"Cowgirls…" Peter stated as he saw that some of the women were dressed a bit provocatively "I'm seeing a hint here…"

Diana smirked as she headed for the bar with a sway in her hips that caused Peter and quite a few men to openly stare at.

' _It's official, I'm one lucky bastard'_ Peter thought before following Diana to the bar and arrive just as she ordered two glasses of their strongest whiskey

Diana placed her bag full of prizes from the arcade on a stool that was empty beside hers as she sat down. She turned to see Peter leaning against the countertop gazing out her with an intense look

"Easy boy" Diana joked as she patted his chest "Save it for later"

"Heh, how much later?" Peter said with a smirk as he picked up one of the glasses brought to him and Diana and threw it back in one go before placing it on the counter

Diana did the same and gestured for a refill "Quickie in the alley out back before we head back to my place and continue off from there!"

"Sounds like a plan" Peter said before taking another sip of his drink.

"OMG! Is that who I think it is?" a voice loudly spoke up

Diana watched as Peter's eyes widened in surprise before he let out a groan "God why?"

Diana and Peter turned to the source of the voice to see a man dressed in a red and black suit with two swords strapped to his back, several guns and ammo clips on his waist, chest and thighs.

"Deadpool" Peter said in an annoyed tone

"Hey Pete! Nice to see you and Wonder hotness here finally going out! It took like what? Thirteen goddam chapters and the author over two months to finally have you two get official in this story? Man I've seen stories where you've hooked up with the girl in the first chapter right off the bat!"

Diana raised a brow at the eccentric man and turned to Peter "Uh, what's with him?"

"Don't ask, for the love of god please don't" Peter sighed

"What's wrong with me you ask?" Deadpool said before starting to count off his problems "Weeeeeeeell for starters I started off as a sort of knock off of Deathstroke by Marvel-"

"Wade we don't care, now fuck off!" Peter growled out

Deadpool stopped and glared at Peter "Ohhhh I get it! You think because your bending Wondy over here and screwing her, gives you a right to order me around? Well it's Wonder Woman of all people so that actually might give you the right, but it still doesn't mean you can use that on me!"

Diana's brow twitched at that comment before she stepped forward and grabbed the red and black mercenary by the neck and held him up "No, it just means that your one more word away from me breaking you in ways that not even a god would be able to fix!"

Deadpool struggled in her grip "S-She's… a k-k-keeper Spidey!"

Diana than drooped the man who gasped for breath while he stood back up "Is it weird that I'm kind of turned on from being strangled by Wonder Woman?"

Peter responded by planting his fist in the man's head and sent him flying several meters back and into the wall. People began to back away while some of the smarter ones headed for the exit

"Owww… time's like this I wished I had Wolverine's adamantium skeleton and Francis's ability to not feel pain!" Deadpool groaned out before snapping his neck back into place and narrowing his mask's eyes at the couple "Okay you sons of bitches! It's on!

Deadpool pulled out two pistols and aimed them out the tensed duo before his phone began to ring

" _X gon give it to ya…"_

"Wait, give me a sec!" Deadpool pocketed one of the pistols and pulled a phone out of one his many pouches on his Batman wannabe built "Oh fuck you author dude! My belt can have me teleport and depending on the writer or author allow me to carry rocket launchers that I can pull out of nowhere. Can Batman's, no? I dint think so!"

He answered the phone and listened to who was talking to him on the other end. His eyes would widen occasionally

"Really?... Are you sure?... Not even a little?... Please!... Fineeeeee" Deadpool groaned out before holstering the other gun and his phone "Dammit!"

"What is it Wade? Your boyfriend Cable miss you?" Peter goaded

"Oh ha, ha, ha, ha, like there's something wrong with a man being emotionally close to another man and finding him physically attractive enough to question your sexuality even though he dosent even come close to returning those feelings!" Deapool said sarcastically "No, it was the author calling and telling me that I can't try and kill you yet! Apparently these knight looking mother fuckers have first crack at ya!"

"What?" Peter asked confused "The hell you mean?"

"Don't ask me, ask the author" Deadpool said before looking to his side to see an attractive blonde sitting there "Hey, you into guys who are horribly scarred but can fuck like a beast in bed?"

The woman gaped at him for a moment before nodding excitedly

"Well I'm out, rather spend it screwing a hot girl anyway than fighting Spidey widey in front of his girlfriend. Peace!" Deadpool said as he wrapped an arm around the woman and the two walked out

Peter and Diana watched him go for a minute before the amazon decided to speak

"Peter… what the fuck just happened?"

"No idea" Peter said with a sigh before pulling out several hundred dollars and handing them to the shaking manager "Everyone's drinks are on me tonight"

The two continued to drink in relative silence as the bar began to fill up again as the night dragged on.

"So who was that man exactly?" Diana asked Peter since he seemed to know him and vice versa

"Wade Wilson, no relation to Slade Wilson. He was part of some government program to make a super soldier or something and it failed. Granted it gave him a hell of a healing factor and superhuman reflexes but at a pretty steep cost in his opinion." Peter said as he took another sip of his drink

"What was it?" Diana asked as she took a drink of her glass

"He looks like if Freddy Kruger had a vagina" Peter said causing Diana to nearly spit her drink out

She let out a cough as she looked at him "What?"

"Yeah, his healing factor keeps him alive while also making him look like a horror movie reject" Peter said with a casual shrug "It's not that pleasant to stare at for long periods of time"

Diana made hmm sound before standing up "I'm heading to the bathroom, keep the drinks commin"

"Aye, aye ma'am" Peter gave her a salute and watched her walk away for a moment before turning to the bar and seeing a mass of shadows standing on the other side staring at him "Hmm wonder where you were"

The entity didn't respond as it kept staring at Peter before it's 'head' formed two glowing red eyes and stared at him. Peter stared back at the figure for a moment before seeing his and Diana's glasses refilled. He picked his up and took a sip

"You know, I never really understood why you keep appearing as a mass of shadows, I already know what you look like" Peter said in a slight drawl

The figure's head quirked to the side for a moment before the shadows faded and revealed a thin pale white figure

"Atta boy!" Peter said jokingly as he took another sip and watched the figure observe the bar they were in.

Eventually it's gaze settled back on Peter and spoke in a raspy voice that would send a chill of fear and unease down most people's spines " _ **Cesspool…sin…"**_

Peter raised a brow at the comment "It's a bar… what'd you expect, pagans of virtue and honor?"

The entity's eyes narrowed in annoyance or anger as it took to observing the bar again _**"Distasting…"**_

Peter sighed "Apparently I got the one demon that doesn't approve of alcohol consumption"

"What do mean?" Diana said as she took her seat next to him, having heard his comment

Peter looked to her and then back towards the bar to, his surprise, the entity still there and now looking at Diana in interest or what looks like interest. He could never tell what this thing was thinking most of the time

He then looked back towards Diana "Just talking to myself is all"

The entity didn't seem to appreciate Peter lying as it suddenly moved Diana's glass away from her while she was reaching for it. Diana frowned at the action before she suddenly sensed that faint demonic presence in front of her and Peter. She looked up but saw nothing, but she knew it was there

She looked back towards Peter with a quirked brow "Your… roommate I take it?"

Peter started to fidget "You know about that?"

"I can sense him, and I believe I saw him in a dream last night" Diana said with a shrug as this time she was able to grab her drink and took a sip from it

"Oh… an it doesn't freak you out in any way?" Peter asked carefully as he and the entity watched her

"Not really, seen weirder" Diana said with a shrug "Plus, I've met the Norse goddess of Death Hel and Hades himself. If I can handle those two's presence I think I can handle a demon's"

" _ **I approve…"**_ the entity said with a nod has all of his eyes were focused on Diana's form

"Congrats, he likes you" Peter said dryly

Diana chuckled in response "I am hard to hate"

Peter laughed in response before downing his drink in one go. Upside of a good healing factor is it takes a lot longer for him to get drunk. He then looked to see Diana eyeing him with a coy smile before her hand made its way down to his thigh

"Want to head out and do that quickie?" she asked as she leaned in and began to kiss his jaw line

Peter looked towards the entity to see it give him a blank gaze before it faded away while uttering _**"See what Kaine does…"**_

Peter looked back at Diana who was smirking at him "Yeah, roommate's gone so now I won't feel too weirded out by him possibly watching"

Diana gave him a heated kiss before standing up and gathering her things before making her way to the back exit of the bar. Peter looked to the bartender and pulled out a hundred-dollar bill and gestured to a bottle of scotch "I'll take that please"

The man nodded before taking the bill and handing him the drink "Stay safe"

"Oh trust me, I always am" Peter said with a nod before he turned and followed Diana out.

Several minutes late he with no shirt on had Diana with her top off with her legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed her neck and groped her breasts. Diana's moans echoed down the dimly lit alley that was still filled with water from yesterday's storm. She brushed some of her hair off her face before reaching for the opened bottle of scotch resting on a window still beside her and Peter and took a large sip from it

She yelped when he nipped her and caused her to grab him by his hair and pull him back hard enough to earn a growl from him. She than began to suck on his throat hard while she grinded up against him

Peter took the bottle from her hands and took his own sip from it while he felt Diana unzip his shorts and push them down far enough to pull out his hardening member and began to pump it with one hand while the other's nails began to dig into his shoulder

Peter placed the bottle back down and used his enhanced strength to rip a large hole in Diana's jeans, and tore off her panties and tossed them to the ground with his torn shirt that she ripped off him earlier earning a laugh from the amazon

"Someone's impatient" she giggled as she kissed Peter and slipped her tongue into his mouth

"What…can…I…say…your…irresistible!" Peter said through the kissing as he positioned his member before Diana's entrance and entered earning a moan of pleasure from her

"Would…you…believe me…if…I…said t-that…this…is…my first…t-time in an…alley?" Diana said in between grunts and pants as Peter began to hammer into with enough force that the wall she was up against was starting to form cracks

She pulled Peter into another heated kiss as she began to meet his thrusts with her own and using her vaginal muscles to massage and squeeze Peter's member. The two continued pleasuring each other like this for almost ten minutes before Diana reached over for their bottle of scotch and took a large swig from it.

She then grabbed Peter's head and pulled him into a kiss and let him suck some of the liquor out of her mouth. The action also caused some of it to spill on her chest which he quickly leaned down to drink while Diana rubbed his head and moaned even louder as she felt Peter's lips found one of her nipples and began to suck on it with such intensity she almost expected milk to come out of it.

"Hoping for a drink of some else Peter?" she breathed out in a laugh as Peter moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment

"Maybe" Peter panted out before raising his head and kissing Diana again. He then reached over for the bottle of scotch she still had and took his own gulp form it while Diana began to plant kisses and licks on his neck

Diana began to moan louder as Peter picked up his pace and found herself coming.

"Put me down for a second" Diana breathed out as she unwrapped her legs from Peter as he reluctantly pulled out of the amazon who stumbled slightly

She kicked off her heels and tore the remains of her jeans off before taking the bottle from Peter and drowning the last of the scotch in it and chucked it into a dumpster a few meters away. She than kissed him heatedly before pulling back and getting on her hands and knees and looked up at Peter with a smirk

"Get down here and fuck me into the ground my amazing Spider-man!" Diana said as she shook her rear while

"Now how can I refuse a command like that my Wonderful Woman" Peter said as he kneeled down behind Diana and entered again. Within seconds he was thrusting into her with all of his strength which in turn caused her to moan and nearly scream in pleasure

She raised herself and placed her back against Peter's front and took his hands from her waist and placed them over her breasts as he continued to thrust into her. She turned her head and gave Peter a deep kiss while one of his hands continued to massage her breasts and the other made its way down to her womanhood and began to rub it, she came not long after he started and moaned in the kiss they were still sharing

She pulled out of it and fell back down on her hands and began to rotate her hips as Peter continued to enter her. She looked back over her shoulder and laughed a bit "You like that big boy?"

Peter grunted as he kept hammering into Diana "Yeah, kind of hard to not stop now!"

She smirked before she began to rotate her hips in the opposite direction. The action caused Peter to moan as he leaned forward and began to kiss Diana's shoulder while thrusting as hard and as fast as he could into her. He then reached around and began to toy with her breasts again while he kissed the side of Diana's jaw.

Diana came again from the combined assault of Peter's actions, her actions and the sensitivity of her vagina at this point. Her orgasm was so intense that she collapsed on her side dragging Peter with her who didn't stop his thrusting and into a puddle. In this position he began to hit new areas which caused Diana to mew in pleasure as she reached behind herself and gripped Peter by the hair and pulled him into a kiss.

"Glad I'm not wearing my shirt now" Peter said between thrusts that was splashing water on Diana's back and rear

Diana giggled before she laid her head in the somewhat deep puddle and let the cool water splash against her face as Peter leaned down beside her face and began to kiss her neck and cheeks

"This is the most fun I've had fucking in years!" Diana said breathlessly before she felt herself come again.

Peter stopped his thrusting and laid in the puddle as the two both breathed heavily.

"If I get sick, I'm blaming you!" Peter said with a breathless chuckle

"Well might as well make it worth it" Diana said before she rolled them both over until Peter was on his back while Diana settled herself on his waist. She looked back over her should at Peter who was grinning at the sight of her and placed his hands on her rear

She blew him a kiss before she began to bounce up and down, her movements caused some of the water around her and Peter to begin sloshing. She moaned at the feeling of Peter using his adhesive abilities and dragged his hands across her rear while she leaned back and placed both her hands on his chest while she rotated her hips in circular motions.

Peter than gripped her waist and began thrusting up into her, earning a startled but pleased yelp. He also felt he was reaching his limit

"Diana, I'm going to-"

"Fuckin do it!" Diana moaned out in pleasure as she felt herself ready to orgasm again

Peter sat up and pulled Diana close against his chest as the two both came together. Diana moaned to the point it was more of a yell while Peter bit into her shoulder hard. The two remained connecting until they both fell back into the puddle still connected with Diana laying on his chest

The alley was now filled with their heavy breathing as they basked in the afterglow of their rutting

Peter began to chuckle "So much for a quickie"

Diana joined him "It's a quickie considered how long we're going to go at it when we get back to my place"

Peter's chuckle died down and Diana felt his happy mood begin to turn somber. She looked back at his face "You are coming back right?"

"Yeah I am… but I won't be able to stay long. Gotta flight in a few hours" Peter said as he ran his hands over Diana's waist and rear

Diana narrowed her eyes at him as she turned, while still keeping him inside her, before lying back down on his chest and resting her chin on her hands that were on his chest "And where are you going might I ask?"

"…Vlatava" Peter said in a quiet tone

Diana's eyes widened at that and sat up neither her or him feeling the pleasure that would normally follow. Vlatava was a small eastern European country that has recently been discovered holding a series of purges in an attempt to wipe out the meta human population within their borders. The act was seen as heinous and the U.N. has demanded the inhuman acts to end.

The king of Vlatava on national television told the U.N. and the President of the United States to 'Go fuck themselves and mind their own business!' and stated that any direct military acts by either faction will result in a nuclear retaliation. Vlatava was one of a few post-Soviet Union countries that was able to get its hands on some of the old Soviet made nuclear warheads and modernize them, and one was one of the few nations that will have no problem using them on top of their bio-weapons against anyone they perceive as a threat

"Peter, if you go there and if the authorities find out that you're a meta…" Diana trailed off

"I'll either get a bullet to the head at best or at worst sent to one of their internment camps that are quickly becoming a modern day Auschwitz" Peter said as his hands found Diana's waist and he began to move her body earning a light moan from her

Diana placed her hands on his chest and let out a small gasp "Peter, why are you even going there in the first place?"

Peter stopped his actions "A friend of mine is out there and I haven't heard back from him in days. I'm going there to either bring his body back home to be buried, or to save his ass…again"

Diana began to move her hips as she leaned down and rested her head under Peter's chin "You know if something happens I won't be able to come help you right? The Justice League as much as it wants to can't get involved with political affairs of another nation"

"I know" Peter said as he rubbed Diana's back

They laid there for the next half hour with Diana idly moving her hips until they both quietly came. They then got up from the puddle and redressed themselves or tried to.

Diana's pants and panties were ripped beyond help leaving her with only her heels and dirty and wet top while Peter was left with only his shorts and shoes still useable

Peter chuckled as he looked at Diana who gave him an amused grin

"Maybe we should bring a spare set next time" Peter said as he saw Diana walk over to her bag and place her heels in it, making sure to bend over and give Peter a great view of her still wet and swollen womanhood.

"We should" Diana said before she looked at her top and threw it into her bag as well before slowly floating into the air "Do you want to come back to my place and stay for a few hours?"

"Sure" Peter said with a shrug "Gotta get Wolf and my suit anyways"

"Maybe stay long enough for last rut?" Diana asked coyly

"Considering where I'm going tomorrow and what I'll see there… yeah" Peter said before Diana suddenly grabbed him and flew off to her apartment

* * *

And done

So next chapter and the two following it will be Diana's point of view again as she and the League head to Los Angeles to stop Deimos from using the Spear of Horus.

"ANNNNNND just to let you all know, I'll be back!" Deadpool said in a mock imitation of the Terminator at the end "It's going to be glorious! Guns, bombs, and me killing a guy with a rubber chicken!"

Yeah, also Deadpool will make another larger appearance later on so look forward to that…

"Why you make it sound bad? It'll be great! Deadpool said in a happy tone


	15. Chapter 15

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **gunman** : Diana in this story in her personal life does act a bit differently and she is aware of how people see her as the epitome of what a woman could be. Think of it as a sort of mask in a sense, plus she's different than most incarnations of Wonder Woman in the sense she's more grounded, a bit darker since she has spent a good number of decades in man's world at it's not so greatest. Plus, you can argue that Peter brings out the 'bad girl' in her to some degree, he does have an unholy entity sealed in him after all. We'll see just what Peter's parents wanted from Peter and to some extent the demon as the story unfolds

 **justafan** : Deadpool will make good on that promise! Someone is dying by rubber chicken. Diana will find out about Peter's daughter and even Kaine and Aunt May but not yet but hints will be dropped…

 **hollowichigo12** : Peter will be less than pleased when he finds out about Deimos in Los Angeles and heads will roll. The demon's names and motivations will be revealed soon in small snippets starting a bit next chapter. Right now it wont make much sense but as time goes on you'll see how and why

 **superwonder** : Peter will be seen interacting with more mercenary types later on, Deathstroke he has to some degree and for the most part it's friendly enough, and the League of Shadows will be taken in interest in Peter soon enough

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

"Okay so is everyone ready to fight a Greek God armed with a mystical spear of another god and his small army some of whom are metas?" Superman said as he stood at the head of a large table with Batman to his right and Wonder Woman to his left. The rest of the Justice League minus the Flash were all there dressed and ready for combat

"Yes" Martian Manhunter nodded with his arms folded across his chest

"Ready" Cyborg gave them a thumbs up

Jessica slid on her ring and had her Green Lantern uniform manifest "Ready to kick some ass"

They also gained two new allies for this endeavor in the forms of Captain Marvel and Aquaman

"Yeah I'm good" Aquaman said as he held his trident against his shoulder

"Oh man oh man this is going to be awesome! I'm actually teaming up with the Justice League!" Captain Marvel was nearly jumping up and down in excitement

"Calm yourself Marvel" Diana said with a chuckle "You still have to show that you have what it takes to stand with us"

"And not act like a child" Batman growled out in annoyance. The Dark Knight was less than amused by the newcomer's bright personality

Diana didn't mind, it was a breath of fresh air compared to the more serious types they had in the still growing League. Flash was okay but the man tended to ramble on, and while Diana appreciated having another woman on the team, Jessica's duties often had her leave for weeks on end to attend to other parts of her sector

"What Batman means to say Captain is save that energy for the fight" Superman gave 'Earth's mightiest mortal' an uneasy smile. Clark like Bruce was a bit put off by how childish the man was but didn't currently feel like getting into a possible argument with one of the few men on Earth to rival him in power, plus he's magic based. Something's quickly learned than can harm him as much as Kryptonite or a red sun can

"Yes sir Mr. Superman!" Captain Marvel stood at attention and gave the man a salute

Artemis who was there as well armed with her ax gave the large white hooded man in red a blank gaze "Are all men of great power like him?"

"No… just the good ones" Martian Manhunter replied neutrally while being mindful to avoid the bits of mystical lightning that Marvel had arcing across his body at random, more so when the man was excited

Diana at this began to laugh "Marvel you're with me and Aquaman. We'll handle Black Adam and Deimos"

"Batman and Cyborg will deal with Metallo while me and Martian Manhunter will handle Grundy" Superman said as he pointed out various pictures of their enemies that Batman took the night before

"What of us?" Artemis said as she gestured to herself and Green Lantern

"You'll handle the armed mercenaries and insure the evacuation of any nearby civilians" Wonder Woman said before holding up a picture of the spear "If you see a chance to retrieve the spear go for it, but not at the expense of an innocent's life"

Artemis frowned at that "I think the spear is more important than a bunch of mere men's lives"

"Artemis" Wonder Woman said with her voice taking a notable edge to it that caused everyone to tense "Don't make me repeat myself"

Artemis narrowed her eyes but eventually nodded while Green Lantern examined the area highlighted that was being occupied by Deimos and his men. She frowned when she noticed something

"They're going to be awfully close to a nearby fair" she said looking up

"Which is why we want you in the air to call out any strays that may try to move the fight there" Batman stated

The group was quite as they examined the map a bit more before Diana spoke up "Any questions or concerns? Now's the time to voice them" hearing none she nodded "Alright, let's go get this damn spear, I have a boyfriend to possibly save later and rather get to him quick"

…

One hour later…

…

The fight to Diana's dismay was not going as easy as she hoped it would. As it turned out, Deimos had the foresight to hire a few more extra people to help protect the spear that looked like it was being used in some sort of ceremony.

The new comers were Enchantress, Count Vertigo and his brother Phobos the Greek God of fear. He also hired another two dozen mercenaries to aid the meta's in the fight.

Deimos had also used Enchantress's magical skill along with that of Black Adam to make today which was supposed to be overcast bright and sunny without a cloud for miles.

Diana was currently facing both brothers while Batman dealt with Enchantress, and Aquaman dealt with Vertigo and Superman was aiding Captain Marvel deal with Black Adam who was proving to be far more difficult to pin down compared to Solomon Grundy

Diana had just narrowly avoided a sword swipe from Phobos by using her bracelets to deflect the blade into the ground and back handed the fear god away into a nearby destroyed APC the mercenaries were using

Before she could follow up she felt Deimos's foot connect with her back

 **KRRAAKKK!**

"GAH!" Diana shouted in pain as she was sent flying face first into the ground for several dozen meters

"Heh, I thought you Amazons were supposed to be tough!" Deimos said as he leaped at Diana's form

Diana waited until he was close enough before she spun around and smacked Deimos away with her shield

 **KABOOOM!**

The shockwave sent several nearby mercenaries tumbling to the ground

Diana than took her Lasso of Truth and threw it at the son of Ares and caught him. She than wrapped her leg around the enchanted rope and pulled the stunned god towards her and right into her fist

 **SPAKOOM!**

"AGH!" Deimos shouted as his jaw was dislocated from the force of the impact and he was sent right into his just than recovered brother who yelped in surprise when his twin slammed into him

Diana watched the two stumble to the ground and let out a snort "I thought the sons of a war god were supposed to be tough!"

Deimos and Phobos both growled at that as they rose to their feet with their swords at the ready

"You'll pay for interfering!" Phobos said as he spat a glob of blood out "Hera won't be here to save you; you dam Amazon whore!"

"Should have stayed on your tropical paradise bitch!" Deimos said in agreement before he lunged at Diana with his blade at the ready to stab her in the chest

Diana took her shield and threw it towards Phobos who barelt dodged it by ducking while she ran towards Deimos with her own sword held in a reverse grip. When he was close enough she slid under the god of terror and rammed her blade into his flying form.

"AHHHH!" Deimos shouted in pain as the blade pierced his chest and his body continued forward, causing the blade to cleave through his torso and down to his thigh. The god's entrails poured through the large cut and spilled on to the ground as Deimos made a painful landing. Had he not been a god that wound would have proved fatal

"Brother!" Phobos shouted in shock and outrage before rushing at Diana and punching her square in the face before she could react with all his strength

 **KOOOOM!**

Diana's head snapped to the side as she was sent flying through the air unable to stop as her vision blurred. She didn't know how long she was soaring through the air before she collided with something big and made of metal. She let out a small groan and shook her head to help clear her vision

"Whoa…" a little girl's voice said suddenly

Diana looked to the source and saw a little girl no older than four sitting there and looking at her with awe. Diana's brow furrowed as she looked around to see that she landed in the middle of the fair that was being held not too far from their fight and quite a few people were staring at her in shock. She also saw that she landed what was once a metal statue of some sort

' _I'm sure Bruce won't mind paying for that'_ Diana thought as she stood up and brushed some of the bits of dirt and metal off her

"Are you single?" the little girl suddenly said with an adorable look of innocence on her

Diana gave her a surprised look along with some of the other people that were there "I'm sorry what?"

"Are you single?" the girl repeated again "Because my daddy's been trying to find me a mommy and so far, he hasn't found one yet. So will you date him and be my mommy"

The little girl brought out the dreaded puppy eyes and looked at her with a look of hope in her eyes.

"Uhh…" Diana didn't really know what to say to that or how to say to one of the most adorable child she's seen in years.

Thankfully Phobos landing before her with a look of bloody murder on his face saved her from possibly breaking the little girl's heart or possibly Peter's when she has to tell him that a little girl guilt tripped her into a relationship with her father

"Let me take care of this mean man and I'll get back to you on that!" Diana said as she flew towards Phobos and punched him square in the jaw and sent him flying back towards the distant fighting

"Don't take too long!" the little girl waved after her as what looked like her legal guardian ran up to her

"Selene what we're thinking being so close to those people!" the woman was revealed to be Aunt May shouted in fear as she checked over the little girl for any injuries. More out of genuine concern than fear of what her father will do when he finds out about this

"Finding me a mommy" Selene said with a shrug "Can we still get ice cream later? I promised Mr. Snuggles that I'd bring him some…"

…

Diana was flying back towards the battle while holding Phobos by the chest plate and used her other hand to deliver blow after blow on his head. The impacts resonating through the sky like thunder before she grabbed him with both hands and flung him towards Black Adam's distracted form

The two powerhouses' collision created a shockwave of mystical lightning and bits of Phobos's armor and the two fell towards the earth faster than a boulder in water

 **KAKOOOM!**

Superman and Captain Marvel who started at the now two down men in surprise turned to see Wonder Woman a bit roughed up but fine approach them.

"Nice work" Superman gave her a nod while captain Marvel looked at the woman than the two men, one of whom is a god, and looked back at with a start struck expression

"Whoa… how come you're not the leader? You totally should be!" Captain Marvel said in slight awe

Diana smirked "Too much paper work. Being third in command means I get all the authority but none of the restraint"

"Sweet" Captain Marvel said as he held out his hand to fist bump the ancient warrior woman

Diana grinned as she returned the gesture to the powerful hero while Superman looked around to see that Solomon Grundy has been dealt with by Manhunter, the small force of mercenaries had also been taken care of, as were Enchantress and Metallo who were being watched over by a slightly battered Cyborg.

Diana looked down to see Batman approaching the spear and just as the man was about to take Deimos suddenly appeared in front of the Gotham vigilante

"Batman!" Diana yelled as she shot off towards the duo as fast as she could

Batman threw several batarangs at Deimos as he jumped back in surprise. The god of terror paid him no mind as he grabbed the spear and raised it towards Batman with an enraged look on his face

"DIE MORTAL!" Deimos yelled as the spear glowed for a moment and shot off a beam of crimson red energy at the dark knight.

Wonder Woman was just barely able to land before him and use her bracelets to block the powerful stream of energy

"AGH!" Diana gritted her teeth in pain as she blocked the nuclear level blast with all her strength.

Deimos gritted his teeth in rage before he increased the power to max and sent Wonder Woman flying right into Superman and Captain Marvel's approaching forms.

Deimos smirked at the accomplishment and was about to place the spear back down and complete the ritual when Aquaman appeared and rammed his trident into Deimos's gut that was still healing from Wonder Woman's attack earlier

"GAH!" Deimos shouted in pain before he back handed the ruler of Atlantis way "Stay out of this you damn Poseidon worshipper!"

Deimos ripped the sear out and then threw it live a javelin towards Green Lantern who was quick enough to dodge and took two of the prongs in her leg. The interstellar cop screamed in pain as she started to fall towards the ground trying to rip the weapon out of her leg

Deimos than quickly turned back to the spear and took some of his blood and wiped it on the spear and some of the now glowing symbols in the ground

"Return to us… and reap devastation once more" Deimos said just before a rocket from Cyborg's shoulder cannon hit him in the face

 **BWOOOM!**

The god was sent flying and into the ground where he created a trench before coming to a stop after twenty feet. Deimos laid there for a moment before he began to chuckle loudly

"Uh, that can't be good" Victor said as Artemis came up beside him and stared at the now glowing symbols and spear for a moment

Her eyes widened as she recognized what was happening "He's trying to release someone from the Underworld!"

"Who?" Batman asked as he regrouped with the two followed quickly by Captain Marvel, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern with her leg wrapped in green energy and Aquaman holding his trident

Diana saw a small portal open and her eyes narrowed at the sight of a man emerging from the connection to the Underworld

"Ares… the god of war" Diana growled as the former Greek deity emerged and took in his surroundings before finally settling on the Justice League.

"Well now this is interesting… a bunch of mortals and false gods here to give their lives to me, in honor of my return" Ares said with a dark chuckle as Phobos and Deimos took their places by their father's side "Boys… you shouldn't have"

"They invited themselves father" Phobos spat out some blood as his wounds and burns began to heal

"One of them is an Amazon father" Deimos pointed right at Diana "And if I'm not mistaken, the daughter of Hippolyta"

"Really?" Ares said with intrest as he examined the woman his son pointed out beofre he frowned "What in Gaia…"

"Father?" Deimos questioned "Is something the matter?"

Ares made a noise of disgust "It appears that the Amazon has been fraternizing with ones of an unholy nature…"

Diana's eyes widened at that statement 'What does he me- Peter!'

"It doesn't matter" Ares said with a shrug and reached down for the spear and picked it up and aimed it at the League "It won't save her or her friends"

The war god aimed the glowing spear and fired it's beam of energy at the group of heroes all the while unaware of a pale figure watching the fight with eight calculating eyes

" _ **Annoyance…"**_

* * *

And done.

Next chapter we see Diana and the Justice League take on Ares and his two sons and receive help from an unexpected source


	16. Chapter 16

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **gunman** : The reason Ares was seemingly disgusted by Diana being in an apparent relationship with a demon or someone with demonic influence is because he sees them as lesser beings. He's an arrogant ass and if they aren't him he generally considers them beneath him. And Selene being at the nearby carnival is part of the reason why the Spider-demon was there but not entirely…

 **cabrera1234** : Yes, Diana will meet Peter's daughter and even Kaine soon, right after she meets up with Peter again in fact and Selene will flip in joy at getting Wonder Woman for a possible future mom!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"Incoming!" Captain Marvel yelled as he shot a wave of mystical lighting at the approaching beam of energy in an attempt to keep it from hitting them. He succeeded if barely and it was clear that he won't be able to keep it up long

Diana seeing this narrowed her eyes at Ares and launched herself at his smirking form while Martian Manhunter followed close behind. The Amazon's fist made contact with Ares's face and sent the war god flying while Manhunter engaged in a one on two fight with the gods od fear and terror.

Since Ares was no longer firing the spear at Captain Marvel the mighty mortal was able to take a quick breather and prepared to help Wonder Woman in her fight along with Superman when suddenly Black Adam appeared and rammed his fist right into his face and shot a powerful blast of lightning at Superman who was too slow to dodge

Batman, Aquaman, Cyborg, and Artemis were quickly incased inside a dome made by Green Lantern and pulled away from the heavy hitter's fighting to a safe location but still close enough to provide aid should they need it

…

 **KAKOOOM!**

 **KAKOOM!**

 **KRAAKOOOM!**

Diana sent punch after punch into Ares's smirking face as she pinned him to the ground with the spear just beyond his reach. Diana reared her fiat back for another hit only for Ares to headbutt her with the force to rival a nuclear bomb going off

Diana winced in pain as Ares than rolled them over until he was above her and gripped her neck in his hands. He smiled cruelly as he began to apply pressure on her neck in an attempt to either strangle her or crush her throat

"You know daughter of Hippolyta I'm surprised to see that you have been keeping some rather unsavory company" Ares said with an amused voice "But then again you Amazons always were an embarrassment. What mother saw in your kind I'll never know-"

 **KRAAKKK!**

Ares's eyes' widened in agony as he felt Diana's knee ram itself into his groin with all of her strength. Diana used that moment to break Ares's grip on her neck and back hand the god off her with a snarl

"Nice to see that it works even on gods" Diana muttered hoarsely as she clutched her bruised throat while glaring at Ares's rising form

The former god of war sent Diana a chilling glare "You'll pay for that"

Diana let out a scoff "I'm surprised to see you recover so quickly! Then again I couldn't tell if I even hit anything with how small you seem to be"

Ares let out a savage war cry as he held out his hand and summoned the spear to his palm before leaping at Diana with it raised in the air

Diana dodged to the left and rammed her elbow into his jaw and used that moment to kick his knee out and for the god down to the ground. Diana made a grab for the spear but a small burst of energy from it sent Diana flying into the air

"GAH!" Diana yelped in pain as it felt like her skin was burning away

She was able to stop her momentum and fly beneath a blast from the spear that Ares had aimed at her. She couldn't help but frown as she maneuvered her way through the streams of energy that narrowly missed her.

' _I have to get that thing away from him, without it he'll be far easier to beat'_ Diana thought as she scanned the ground for her shield and sword.

While Ares may be the former god of war of the Greek Pantheon, it was clear his imprisonment in the Underworld has caused his skills to deteriorate. She made out the handle of her sword and immediately sped towards and grabbed it just as Ares lunged at her with the spear raised. Diana brought her sword to bare and parried the spear's head away before he rammed the handle of her blade into Ares's skull and gave him powerful kick to the chest

Ares however saw this coming and grabbed her ankle before lifting her over his head and slamming her into the ground hard enough to create a minor tremor. He then threw her across the battlefield and right passed Superman who had just body slammed Black Adam into the ground before he flew after Ares who narrowed his eyes in challenge

Diana flipped herself in the air and dug her hands and boots into he ground to halt her acceleration and kicking up a small column of dirt and rock behind her. She winced as she felt a small sting of pain in her ankle and looked to see that the armor around it was bent and she made out a small trace of her blood dripping through the cracks.

"Dammit, and I just finished repairing these" Diana hissed as she pulled some of the bits of metal in her skin out

" _ **The spear…"**_ a voice said suddenly

Diana paused and looked to see to her immense surprise the spider entity from her dream that also happened to be within Peter

"W-What?"

Only two of its eyes were open and they both held traces of annoyance as it pointed to Superman and Ares engaging in a punching contest to see who can hit who harder while Batman arrived and began to throw powerful explosives at the war god to try and unbalance him.

" _ **The spear… destroy it…force the man child back to hell…"**_ the entity said as it returned it's attention to Diana

Said Amazon frowned as she looked towards the ritual site that Ares first emerged from. It now obviously made sense why Deimos needed the spear, not to destroy but to free his father. The reason for his imprisonment was that Many years ago just before the era that mankind dubbed the Middle ages began Ares tried to rape and even destroy Athena and well he lost badly.

Diana doesn't know the exact specifics other than that Athena had been the one to imprison him-

"Wait a minute…" Diana turned towards the entity that was watching her with a blank gaze "Ares was imprisoned by a deity of war and the only way to free him was with another war deity. But instead Deimos used the small portion of Horus's power to do it"

" _ **They tricked the curse… destroy the spear and he will be forced back…"**_ the entity said as it faded away

Diana looked back towards the fight to now see Ares engaging both Superman who seemed to be bleeding on his side and had a nasty cut on his check and Martian Manhunter who was trying to physically wench the spear from Ares's hands. Diana quickly looked around for Captain Marvel and found him in engaging in a brutal fight with Black Adam. Aquaman was trying to provide aid to the champion of Shazam but Adam seeing this sent a powerful bolt of dark magic at the king of Atlantis and knocked him way

Diana didn't hesitate to zoom after Arthur's flying form and catch him before he could hit the ground. He looked in surprise at Diana before he gave a nod of thanks before wincing at the large burn mark on his chest as Diana placed him on the ground gently

"Thank you for the save" Aquaman said as he looked back at the stalemate between Black Adam and Captain Marvel "That to be honest he got lucky with that hit… Superman and Manhunter look like they won't last much longer on their own though"

Diana looked towards the fight in time to see Ares blast Manhunter away with the spear before blocking Superman's heat vision with his arm and sending blast at the man of steel. Diana looked towards Arthur or more specifically his trident

"Arthur, I need your trident" Diana held her hand out to the monarch

Aquaman looked at her in confusion "Why?"

"We can't beat Ares in a fight. The only way we can stop him is to force him back into he Underworld" Diana explained

"And how is my trident going to help in that regard?" Aquaman asked dryly

"It's powerful enough to destroy the spear" Artemis said as she and Cyborg were lowered to the ground by Green Lantern "Your trident if I recall use to belong to Poseidon correct?"

"Yes" Aquaman said

"Than it should be more than strong enough to destroy Horus's spear" Artemis said as she looked towards Diana "Are you absolutely sure that destroying the spear will force Ares back to the underworld?"

Diana narrowed her eyes at the woman "Hoping to retrieve the spear for Horus?"

"No, I just don't want to do this and find out it was for naught" Artemis said before she looked towards Green Lantern "Form something for me to use so I can approach Ares, I'll keep him occupied while Diana moves in for the spear"

"I think I have something that can work" Jessica said as she had her wing form a tank only the tracks were replaced with what looked like jets "I used this thing to survive a Ormelian bombing run, I think it can handle whatever that spear can dish out"

Artemis nodded as she approached the emerald tank while Aqauman handed Diana the trident

"Just be sure to bring it back" Arthur said sullenly while Diana twirled the ancient weapon in her hand

"Don't worry Aquaman, if I don't you at least can still talk to fish" Diana smirked before she shot off into the sky

"I DON'T TALK TO FISH!" Aquaman shouted out after her while Cyborg covered a laugh with a cough

…

Ares was about to ram the spear into the skull of a downed Batman when he was hit in the chest by some sort of green energy blast. He stumbled back in surprise and saw a green tank flying towards him and if he looked closely he could make out the woman with red hair in it

He narrowed his eyes and pointed the spear at the flying tank when suddenly he felt a three ponged weapon that he realized was a spear stab him into the back and pin him to the ground

"GAH!" Ares shouted in rage and pane as the spear fell out of his hands

He glared over his shoulder to see Wonder Woman standing over him with the Trident of the ruler of Atlantis in her hands. He tried to summon the spear to his hand but Diana solved that issue by stomping on his hands… hard

"AHH!" Ares shouted in pain as his hand was completely crushed under her strength and she took the spear and rammed it into the approaching spear

"NOOO!" Ares shouted seeing what the Amazon was trying to do. He quickly gathered his energy and in a violent display expelled it from his body in the form of a fiery explosion

 **BWOOOOOOM!**

Diana was caught off guard and was sent flying away before she could destroy the spear as were many of the other League members. Jessica was quick enough to gather Batman and Cyborg in a protective bubble while Aquaman braised himself against the blast and gritted his teeth in pain, his Atlantean biology allowed him to survive the heat but at the cost of greatly dehydrating him. Martian Manhunter sadly couldn't withstand the flames and was forced back in agony while he tried to put the flames out with the aid of a wounded and slightly burned Superman

Ares stood up and approached the spear and reclaim it when suddenly the red headed woman dropped before him armed with an ax and raised it against him

Ares smirked "You really think that this will stop me?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the man "No, but it'll keep you distracted long enough for that man to ram into you"

Ares looked at her in confusion before suddenly the form of Black Adam slammed into his side and sent both god like men flying. Artemis looked to see Captain Marvel land before her panting and several large bruises on his face and a busted lip

"This… guy… is… tough… I need… a breather" he panted out

Artemis looked down towards the spear and was just about to reach for when suddenly her hand was grabbed by the recovered form of Deimos who glared at her

"I don't think so little girl" he snarled before he threw her into Captain Marvel who was able to catch her before shooting a blast of mystical lightning at the god of terror

Deimos was about to dodge it when suddenly he felt something grab him and keep him from moving, cuaisng him to take the mystical lightning full blast

"AHHHHHHH!" Deimos shouted in pain as the mystical lightning burn him before he fell to the ground with large electrical burns on his chest and face

"Artemis saw this and looked towards the champion of Shazam with approval "Impressive feat, not many can fell a god"

"Thanks… but I'm curious as to why he didn't dodge the bolt" Captain Marvel said with confusion before he shrugged "Guess he didn't think that'd hurt as much"

…

Not too far away Aquaman was facing down Phobos in a one on one fight as the rest of the League who could still fight pressed their attack on Ares as Black Adam was finally down thanks to the efforts of Martian Manhunter

Phobos blocked a powerful punch from Aquaman and tried to headbutt the leader of the Atlanteans only for Aquaman to block his head and elbow the god of fear in the gut before following it up with a powerful roundhouse kick that sent Phobos stumbling back

Aquaman pressed his advantage and sent a series of quick but powerful jabs into Phobos's chest that resulted in several broken ribs for the Greek deity and finished him off with a powerful uppercut that would have sent him flying had Green Lantern not chosen that exact moment to appear and create a baseball bat and strike the god into the ground

 **KRAKOOM!**

Arthur shielded his eyes from the impact before looking to see the god of fear lying motionlessly in a small crater

He approached carefully while Jessica landed next to him with the baseball bat still in her hands

"Is he down?" the Lantern asked as she stared at the downed god

"One way to be sure" Arthur said as he approached Phobos… and kicked him in the face and waited for a response "Yep he's out"

Jessica rolled her eyes at the man before she looked to see the fight against Ares was starting to go in their favor "Come on, I want a piece of that war god's ass for being the reason I missed my sister's birthday!"

She encased Aquaman and together the two flew off towards the fight

Not long after they left Phobos stirred and awoke to be greeted to the sight of a pale spider demon staring down at him with eight eyes.

"What in the name of my father-"

The entity rammed its fist into the god's face before he could finish and embedded his head into the ground with a dark snarl

"… _ **Annoyances…"**_

* * *

And done.

So small chapter, but next one wraps up with the fight between the Justice League and Ares. Now I know some of you will be asking why the Spider entity didn't do more than point out how to beat Ares and hold one of his sons down so he can get struck by lightning and knock another out, well mostly because he's not at full power.

He's still in a sense with Peter at the moment who we'll see after next chapter as he tries to save his friend from a bunch of Meta hating soldiers


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Ares let out a roar of rage as he blasted Aquaman away with a beam fired from the spear before narrowly ducking under a punch from Manhunter that he headbutted away followed by a spinning heel kick that was blocked by a green shield created by Lantern that quickly pushed the war god back before bashing him in the face

Diana used that moment to slide under another beam shot by Ares to destroy the attacking shield that she was using has pseudo cover and raised Aquaman's trident right into the spear's tip and forced it upwards before she speared the war god into the chest, earning a grunt of pain as he grabbed the pronged weapon to keep Diana close while he raised the spear to gut her with

 **ZZZZKT!**

A bolt of mystical lighting however slammed into Ares's face causing him to howl in pain and letting Diana rip the trident out of Ares and ram the metal shaft into the side of his head

 **KRAKOOOM**

The force of the impact sent the Greek Deity flying back and right into Superman's fist

 **SPAKOOOOM!**

"GAH!" Ares shouted in pain as the man of steel's fist made contact with his back and crushed his armor and his vertebrate as well and sent him flying into the ground at near the speed of sound

 **KATHOOOOOM!**

"HOLD HIM DOWNN!" Batman shouted as he shot several grappling lines at the downed god to keep him restrained while Green Lantern constructed several large staplers and pinned Ares's arms and legs

Diana used this moment to jump towards the restrained war god and rammed the trident right into the spear that Ares was still holding through his fight. The resulting clash of the two god forged weapons was a bright blinding light followed by what sounded like a sonic boom

' _Maybe I should have done this from a distance'_ Diana thought as even with her eyes closed the bright light was seen through her eyelids and caused her eyes to water at the slight pain

The bright light lasted for several more moments before it slowly died down and Diana took that time to see if she succeeded in destroying the spear or possibly Aquaman's trident. She was pleased to see that the spear head was shattered and the shaft itself was in several pieces, while the only visable damage to Arthur's weapon was a few small scratches on the prongs of the trident

Ares who was still pinned to the ground stared at the now broken spear in shock before he turned to glare at Diana as tendrils of red energy began to erupt from the ground and ensnare him

"I'll remember you Diana of Themyscira" Ares growled in rage as his body was slowly beginning to submerge into the red glowing ground while Diana took several steps back

Diana gave the god an unimpressed look "And I'll be here to kick your ass back into the Underworld again Ares"

Ares growled before he tried to make a last ditch to lunge for her before a tendril of energy grabbed him by the neck and yanked him back into the ground, leaving only faint glowing red lights before they too disappeared.

"Can I have my trident back?" Aquaman said as he walked up towards Diana and held his hand out

Diana turned to smirk at the ruler of Atlantis as she handed the weapon back "Of course, how else will you be able to control fish without your elaborate fork"

Arthur gave her an unamused look "I'll remember this when I next find you swimming in the ocean and decide to not call of the schools of hungry sharks"

"You make it seem like I'll be the one in danger" Diana chuckled as she saw her sword nearby along with her shield and went to retrieve them

She saw Superman and Captain Marvel approaching Phobos's down form while Martian Manhunter retrieved Deimos along with Green Lantern. Batman, Cyborg and Artemis seemed to be discussing what to do with the destroyed spear and where to place the two gods for the time being

' _Doubt there's a prison in this world that can hold those two'_ Diana thought as she stomped on the edge of her shield that sent it into the air for her to catch before flying over towards her sword and placing it back in it's sheath on her back

" **Impressive display…"** a dark voice whispered behind her

Diana turned to see the spider entity crouched on the ground with it's four spider legs folded on it's back watching her with four eyes now. Diana nodded towards the demon "Thank you for helping me find out how to destroy the spear and return Ares to the Underworld"

" **I didn't do it for you…"** the entity said with a blank expression before looking towards the other members of the Justice League and snorted **"Amusing…"**

Diana quirked a brow at the spider "If you didn't do it for my benefit than who's? Peter's…?"

The entity shook his head again as it began to fade away **"In time you will see…"**

Diana watched him go with a thoughtful if slightly confused look on her face before she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see it was Artemis holding the remnants of the Spear in both her hands

"I'm sorry what?" Diana sked not having heard what the Egyptian amazon had been saying

Artemis frowned before repeating "I said I'd like to thank you for aiding me in this mission to retrieve Horus's spear…even if it meant destroying it"

"I'm sure he'll understand" Diana said with a shrug as she looked to see both the sons of Ares encased in a green cage by Jessica "Now what to do with those two…"

Artemis followed her gaze and answered "For now the Lantern and Captain Marvel will be taking them to some magician that Batman knows. After that it's just a matter of getting in contact with your Pantheon and turning them over for trial"

Diana couldn't stop the snort from escaping her "Then my friends there will be in a for a pleasant surprise when they see that the gods don't particularly care for what these two have done"

"What makes you say that?" Artemis said with a frown directed at the former princess

"Ares has been returned to the Underworld for the time being and the weapon they used to do so is destroyed, meaning as far as Zeus will be concerned the event might not as well have happened and will likely give the two a rather light sentence for their attempts to possibly upstart the throne of Olympus" Diana said in a bored tone

After going through several instances like this in the past few defaces Diana can almost picture how the scene will play out and know word for word what Zeus will say to his grandsons and the facial expression he'll have.

"You don't seem too fond of your gods" Artemis noted

Diana was quite for a long time before she answered "My gods have many times in the past make it…difficult to seek help from them in any way"

"How so?" Artemis questioned

" _Heh, it's alright Diana…it's alright"_ the voice Steve Trevor echoed through Diana's mind as she suddenly found herself amongst the ruins of a German military base holding his broken body _"Least I get to meet an angel…"_

Diana was shaken out of her memories as she felt her phone vibrate. She quickly pulled it out while ignoring the flash of annoyance at seeing the screen cracked and read the message she received and was surprised to see it was from Peter

 **Job's done and I'm happy to say that my friend is still alive. Even if he's being an ungrateful bastard about it. Will be landing in Starling tonight, want to meet up and hang out?**

Diana smiled as she sent a reply while ignoring the fact that Artemis may have been leaning over her shoulder and reading her message too

 **Yes**

The reply came not several seconds later in the form of a smiley face with a time that showed when his plane will be landing. Diana memorized the time before she placed her phone back into a small compartment she keeps on her belt for both her phone and the Justice League communicator, though to be honest Diana thought it was a glorified pager

"Your leaving I take it?" Artemis asked as she took a step back

"Yes, unless there's something more you wish to discuss?" Diana said as she folded her arms across her scorched and damaged armored top _'Another thing I'm going to have to fix later…'_

"Not with me, but the Batman…" Artemis nodded towards the approaching caped man "…Wishes to speak with you"

Diana sighed "Very well" she than extended an arm out "Thank you for helping us with Ares and his minions"

Artemis clasped Diana's arm with a grin "I look forward to our next meeting, and should you ever find yourself in Egypt go to the Hotel known as Warrior's refuge and tell the hostess that you know me. There's a portal that will transport you to our oasis"

Diana was touched to know that she was being offered such an honor and couldn't stop herself from pulling the startled Amazon into a hug "Thank you…"

Artemis smiled and returned the hug "Anything for a sister…"

The two parted as Batman had arrived "Diana, there's a few things I would like to discuss with you"

Diana nodded "Very well"

Artemis gave the Dark Knight a nod and wandered over to Superman who was kind enough to offer her a lift back to Egypt

Diana watched her go for a moment before returning her attention to Batman "So what is it that you need Bruce?"

"Someone has placed a bounty on Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne enterprises and I need your help with protecting him and finding the ones who placed the bounty in the first place" Bruce said as he folded his arms across his chest

Diana felt her brow twitch at having to miss her reunion with Peter "So you want me to come to Gotham?"

"No" Bruce shook his head "You and I will be shadowing Lucius on a business deal that he and I as Bruce Wayne are finalizing with another company"

Diana couldn't help the sudden feeling of dread forming in the pit of her stomach "…And where is this meeting being held?"

Bruce unaware of Diana's feeling revealed to her the company name and location "With Queen Consolidate in Starling city"

' _Fan-fuckin-tastic'_ Diana thought dryly

…

* * *

And done.

Short chapter yes, but I didn't really see a reason to make the fight longer than it was since Ares was outnumbered, out of shape in a sense and well he's being attacked by multiple people who rival him in strength if not surpass it. Drawing the fight out would have been unnecessary in my opinion but don't worry, Ares will be returning in the not too distant future. And to people wondering if anyone is going to question Diana on the whole consorting with something unholy, a few will…

So, next chapter will deal with the events that Peter went through to rescue his friend and the events following, letting you know the next three chapters are going to get a little dark, also we get to finally learn the spider entity's name and learn a bit more about his reasons for bonding with Peter and why he's now starting to take a more active role in the man's life


	18. Chapter 18

Answers to reviewers' statements or questions:

 **gunman** : Batman is suspicious of Diana's boyfriend now because of what Ares had said about 'unholy' and may or may not use this situation to see who it is that the immortal Amazon is enamored with. As for Peter being in Starling at the same time she, Bruce and Lucius will be, that's actually a painful coincidence on his part, his soon to be revealed partner not so much. Horus won't be repapering if at all for a while, Artemis may mention the god's reaction to his spear being destroyed but that'll be the full extent of it

 **Guest** : Yes it was a Marvel character and we'll see who it is…next chapter. Yes Team arrow will have a larger role than last time and as for Sara trying to get that threesome going with her, Diana and Peter…you'll see

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

 _30 years ago…_

 _Mary and Richard along with other members of their order stared in terror as Peter laid on the ground stark still, as if not even a minute ago a demon was violently forcing it's way down his throat. No one moved as they waited to see what would happen next when suddenly all the candles in the room went out_

" _We need to go now" Marry hissed at her husband who nodded and were both about to leave when suddenly the candles are relit with a dark red flame…_

 _And standing before Richard, Mary and several others was Peter with glowing red eyes and a blank expression on his bloodied face. The two parties stared at each other for several moments before Peter opened his mouth and a orange glowing energy like web shot out of it and latched itself on to Richard's face and started to burn it_

" _AHHHHH!" Richard screamed in pain as smoke began to emanate from his face_

" _Richard!" Mary shouted and moved to help her husband when she was tackled to the ground by Peter, the force knocking the wind out of her, and came face to face with the demonic snarling face of her possessed son_

" _What's wrong mommy, isn't this what you wanted?" Peter asked in a dark voice that didn't belong to him before he sank his teeth into Mary's neck and tore the flesh off, causing her to let out an agonized scream_

 _The others all began to try and flee when Peter launched himself off his dying mother's body and began to physically tear the robed people apart with his clawed hands and fang like teeth, the rest he settled for hitting and smacking away hard enough o break bone as he tore a bloodied swath through the cultist members_

…

Present Day…

"So, what can you tell me about this place aside from it being a death camp for metas?" Peter asked as he slipped on his gear

A voice, female spoke up from a small ear piece he had on _"It's one of the largest complexes used by the Vlatavian government. Built two years ago, and according to my records has over six thousand confirmed 'euthanasians' of metas"_

"Great" Peter said as he placed on his mask and checked to see it was working before slipping on his web shooters "Anything else?"

" _One more thing, they've augmented a lot of the guards here with cybernetics, low superhuman strength and reflexes as a result"_ the information broker revealed before continuing _"Also, I'm getting these reports that they've hired some sort of mercenary to guard this place recently, according to some of the guards he's and I quote 'A king Arthur fanboy that takes the whole religious zealotry to a whole new level'…"_

"Copy that, thanks for the heads up" Peter said

" _Any time boss and when you see him, give him a smack upside the head for getting caught by these assholes in the first place"_ the voice said before cutting the connection

Peter had to hold in a laugh as he stood at the top of a cliff, looking down at a small valley. The camp he was looking for that housed his friend was built into the base of this rock face, two hundred feet down and another hundred to his left. He looked towards Wolf who was lying on his hunches, looking up at him with a curious expression in his eyes

"Yeah, I know buddy…the shit I do for friends, especially ungrateful ones, stay here I'll be back in a few at best and an hour at worse" Peter said with a sigh as he checked his web shooters, the built in pistols and the rest of his gear before taking a deep breath and turning his back to the cliff and then fell backwards

He felt the air rush past him as he free fell for over a hundred feet before he suddenly shot a web line out and waited for the line to go taught. It stretched another several meters before Peter's trajectory was changed and he started to swing up in an arc, his eyes picked out the large window, built into the rock that indicated the location of the camp

' _Hope that thing isn't bullet proof, because this is gonna hurt if it is'_ Peter thought with a sigh as he approached the window at triple digit speeds, already he can see multiple armed guards escorting numerous people who are looked half-starved and beaten towards either their cells or worse…the execution chambers

' _Wonder in saving these people will score me so good points with the 'superhero community'…ahh who am I kidding I can care less what most of those self-righteous assholes think'_ Peter thought with a snort as he crashed through the window and everything seemed to slow down

The guards all slowly turned towards Peter with shock, same with the prisoners. Peter broke out into a run towards the group and quickly raised his wrists and shot two men in the head, their blood spraying the prisoners and guards to close to them. He quickly leaped over another guard and grabbed him in a head lock while taking his rifle and aiming it at the two remaining guards at the front of the group and quickly placed a bullet in each man's head. He than took the man he had in a head lock and snapped his neck by tightening his hold until a crack was heard

"W-Who are you?" one of the prisoners said in a frighten tone, it was a man and his hair was grey, face covered in several large scars and had a sort of hollowed look in his eyes that nearly unsettled Peter

"Me?" Peter pointed to himself before shrugging "A guy making do with what life's given him now hold still, I'll have these things off in a minute and you guys can go and rain hell on these people and if you want free the others, cause honestly I'm only here for one person"

He approached the man and examined his collar and frowned at it, it looked very similar to the ones that Belle Reve uses to keep it's more super human convicts in line "So what can you do, same with the rest of you, might help me find whom I'm looking for"

The man swallowed nervously as Spider-man taped the collar, causing it to beep for a second "I-I can hear peoples' thoughts…"

Another person, this time a woman with her hair completely shaved off spoke in a quiet tone "I could control fire"

Then the other five spoke in equally hushed tones

"Move water…" a man whose skin was cracked and dried and covered in burns and blisters

"Really strong" the largest of the group said, he had numerous shackles on his arms and legs

A woman with her hair a stringy mess and gray and had several intricate tattoos on her face and exposed arms "…Can control electricity"

"Move through walls and control the density of most objects" a young man, barely out of his teens said with a shiver

Peter turned to the last one of the group, he was large and covered from head to toe in bandages and his arms were secured behind him with what looked to be some sort of straight jacket "And what about him, what can he do?"

The man who had super strength shrugged "We don't know, I've never seen him before and I've been here the longest"

Peter frowned at that as he eyed the bandaged man carefully before shrugging "Well if your meta human powers involve being fuck ugly or looking like a mummy, then I'd ask god or whatever gave you your powers for a do over"

"Do not mock the lord…" the bandaged man said quietly in a calm voice

Peter chuckled at the man as he finally found a way to deactivate the collars on the prisoners "Sorry pal, too easy"

Peter was too busy removing the collar from the man and soon the other prisoners to notice the bandaged man's fist ball into a fist

After several more seconds the group was freed and Peter carefully examined the halls with a narrowed gaze "Huh…that's weird"

"What?" the woman that can control electricity said

Peter nodded own the halls "No guards coming, no alarms being sounded, nothing. You'd think hearing gunfire in this place would tell them somethings up like a riot, a prison break or something"

"The other guards likely assumed that these men just simply shot us dead instead of waiting until we were in the chamber" the man with dried skin croaked out as he kneeled down and began to absorb the moisture from the dead guards

"Chamber?" Peter asked with a quizzical expression under his mask

"Yeah, they have this one guy there they have strapped up and use him to kill other people like us" the hydrokinetic said

"How's he kill people?" Peter asked with a questioning gaze under his mask, if it turned out to be his friend…

"He uses these red lasers fired from his eyes, like Superman only it seems like he can't turn them off or something because they keep his face constantly covered" the woman who can control electricity said with a frown

' _Bingo'_ Peter thought before he nodded "Can you point me in his direction?"

They pointed down a hall that would lead deeper into the facility, which in turn caused Peter to mental sigh _'Should have brought Tarantula or Scarlet, well here's hoping he's ready to get some payback'_

Peter nodded towards the people and began to leave "Thanks for the help…"

"Wait" the woman said in surprise "Aren't you going to free the others here?"

Peter paused at that and looked at her with a frown "No…why?"

"What do you mean why, aren't you a hero?" the woman said in outrage

At this Peter snorted in grim humor "Uh no, I'm not. If anything, I'm the guy the hero takes to jail miss…"

The woman scowled at Peter as lightning began to dance across her body "Leslie Willis"

Peter nodded at this "Well Ms. Willis, you guys are free and apparently care about the wellbeing of this facility's other one hundred and ninety-three occupants. So why don't you free them?"

Leslie glared at Peter "Fine, I will!"

"So will I" the hydrokinetic said while the woman with the shaved head nodded

Peter looked towards the remaining men "You guys gonna help them or bail out?"

All but the bandaged one nodded and quickly followed after the young women towards the cell blocks. Peter watched them go before eyeing the bandaged man for a second and mentally shrugging 'Meh long as he doesn't get in the way I can care less what he does'

Peter than turned and quickly sprinted down the hall that led to the execution chambers, all the while the bandaged man watched him go and waited until Peter was out of sight to speak

"…The Class B is here, mobilize…"

" _Understood, T minus ten minutes"_

…

' _Okay based on what these signs are saying and the sudden aroma of burning flesh, I should be close'_ Peter thought as he could make out the distant almost faint sounds of gunfire followed soon by the alarm going off

It seems the prisoners were breaking out and attacking the guards

"Hopefully it means there be less guards at the chamber" Peter said as he saw two men come around the corner and aim their weapons at him

Peter easily dodged the gunfire through a series of complex spins and twirls before pouncing on one of the men and crushing his head with his bare hands before taking the man's gun and throwing it into the other guard, knocking him to the floor. Peter aimed his web shooter at the man and placed a single bullet in the startled man's forehead, spraying his blood and brain matter on to the gray walls before resuming his trek to the chamber which he concluded was right ahead

Protected by over ten men, are who appeared to be cybernetically enhanced if the metal limbs were anything to go by

' _Well let's hope the upgrades are cheap'_ Peter thought as he raised both arms and emptied both web shooters clips at the nearest guards who quickly collapsed to the ground with shock etched on their faces

The rest of the guards saw Peter and immediately opened fire on his form. Peter's black lenses narrowed as he relied on his spider-sense and enhanced speed to weave through most of the bullets fired at him, a few stray shots caught him in the arm or leg but nowhere serious or crippling

Doesn't mean it didn't sting a bit

Peter landed in a crouch and quickly shot up and sent his elbow into the jaw of a man whose eyes looked like they were replaced with some sort of enhanced lenses. The sound of the man's jaw breaking caused the man to let out a choked gargle as his eyes began to glow blue, causing Peter's spider-sense to go crazy

He quickly grabbed the man's head and pointed it towards two men who were trying to reload and just slapped their clips into their guns when the glowing blue eyes of the man in Peter's grip shot twin beams of energy at the men, tearing through their bodies and leaving a large burning whole in their torsos

"Yeesh that has to hurt" Peter said as he turned the man's head and had him blast the other remaining guards before he turned the man's head to the door and blasted through it after several seconds.

He then snapped the neck of the man he was holding and tossed the limp body aside and entered the room to see it was fifty feet by seventy and at the center was a single man, a large device covering most of his face except for his mouth and chin. His arms and were secured to his chest in a strait jacket and his legs were strapped to the chair he was forced to sit in

As Peter approached the man, his head turned slightly towards the assassin "The hell took you so long?"

Peter scoffed at the man "Your welcome asshole, I passed up an entire night of sex with my new girlfriend to come all the way here and save your ass!"

"I would have gotten out" the man said as he felt Peter tear off his restraints "Word of warning though, they took my visor, so I won't be able to open my eyes"

"When then it's a good thing I came prepared" Peter said as he grabbed the sides of the device on the man's head "Close your eyes, I'm about to tear this thing off"

The man nodded before Peter tore the metal contraption off and threw it to the side. He then reached into his bel and pulled out a pair of sun glasses and placed them in the man's hand

"Here, ruby quartz lenses" Peter said as he took several steps back and watched the man place them on before he stood up and cracked his back and let out a groan as stretched his arms over his head

"Finally, been in that thing since they brought me here"

Peter watched the man stretch for a few seconds before they both felt the building shake slightly

"What the hell?" Peter said with a frown

Both men made to leave when suddenly a lone figure blocked the doorway, it was the bandaged man from earlier. Peter's eyes narrowed at the unknown man that was beginning to stir his spider-sense…and something else inside him

"Ezekiel…" the bandaged man said as he took a step forward

"Eh?" Peter said with confusion under his mask before looking towards his friend and then back towards the bandaged man "No, I'm Spider-man, I didn't pick the name that's just what others call me and he's known as Cyclops which I think is kind of lame"

"Hey my name sounds cool" Cyclops shot an annoyed glare at Peter "Your just jealous that I can level mountains"

"Least I can wink at a girl and not risk blowing her torso off" Peter replied with a smirk

"Enough both of you…" the bandaged man said as he took several steps forward and the wrappings around his body began to burn and tear to reveal a sort of chainmail like armor underneath.

The man reached behind his back and pulled out a small object before pressing a button on it and causing it to expand out into a sword of some sort.

Peter and Cyclops both stared I slight surprise at the man before Cyclops looked at Peter "You wanna deal with him, or should I?"

Peter cupped his chin "Hmm considering what my informant said about a guy with King Arthur envy, this guy was hired to keep people like you locked up, so if anyone deserves a shot at this guy at the moment, it's you"

Cyclops nodded at this before turning to the man and started to reach for his glasses "should have stayed in Camelot"

The knight themed man paused and raised his sword at the two "Your kind is a blight on humanity demon!"

Peter quirked a brow at this "Oh really?"

"Yes" the man growled before his blade started to glow a faint blue color that caused Peter to instinctually tense "And I will be doing the world a service as I purge you and your spawn from this world!"

At that the man leaped at Cyclops and Peter

...

* * *

And done.

So next chapter Cyclops and Spider-man vs the mysterious knight themed man


	19. Chapter 19

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Yo** : I'm gonna do lots of easy wins with him, a guy with a literal dimension of pure kinetic force blasts at his disposal and a morality compass that allows him to use it to lethal levels, there won't be many fights that would last long against a guy like that.

 **cabrera1234** : No, just Cyclops. Be an interesting concept though, an entire team of X-men made to be assassins, well there' X-Force but you know what I mean.

 **superwonder** : Yeah and after all this time I still have yet to see a Cyclops like this one, neat. As for what Peter and his relationship is like, think Wolverine and Cyclops's in the comics before they split during Schism. There's trust and respect, but only so much.

 **gunman** : Their meeting and eventual friendship isn't as exciting as it sounds. They happen to run in the same circles, they met a lot and they found out they had a lot in common. Well you have to give those cultists' credit, at least they tried.

 **Spiderfan** : Probably not for a while.

 **Mark C** : Their first sort of team up is coming soon. They'll be mention of how Cyclops became a assassin with the power to level cities at a few points but for the most part it'll be left up to readers to fill in the gaps.

 **Spawn Hades** : For now, the two are in a completely closed relationship. Peter really has no interest in looking for another woman because really, how many women could ever compare to freakin Wonder Woman? Diana will be sticking with Peter, partly because he can take care of himself so she doesn't always have to worry about him and well he's a fun guy to be around. Plus the sex is great, so no issues there.

 **Guest** : I'll be exploring what Selene being Peter's daughter means for her given that her beloved dad is the host of a demonic spider god thing. As for giving her a scene like X-23's in Logan… perhaps… or I can just go with the scene from the first episode of Elfen Lied…

 **Kai** : Maybe…

 **Guest** : No I meant Ezekiel. As for finale, what do you mean?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter watched as the man clad in some sort of Dark ages armor soared towards him and Scott before he shook his head with a sigh while Scott's hand went up to his ruby quartz glasses and pulled them down. The room for a moment was blanketed in a red light before it faded as Cyclops closed his eyes and placed his glasses back on. Peter stared at the now charred remains of the dead knight inspired mercenary before glancing at Scott with a snort.

"Not very bright, was he?"

"Heh, who charges a guy head on when said guy has the ability to shoot powerful blasts of intense energy from his eyes?" Scott said as he walked over to the smoldering corpse and gave it a light kick to see if the man was still somehow alive, wouldn't be the first time someone survived such a blast from him.

"Well this is also a guy who brought a sword to a fight against a superpowered assassin with min guns installed in his web shooters" Peter said with a chuckle as he crouched down next to the dead man as the building shook again, likely because of the other prisoners' revolt and attempted escape "Hmm, I don't recognize the markings, or what's left of them on this guy, you?"

Scott shook his head "Nah, thought it was one of the Order of St. Dumas, but… their men aren't that incompetent. Plus, their assassins would never announce themselves like he did. Their stupid, but not that stupid"

"Very true" Peter said as he stood up and clapped his hands together "Well, now that your rescued, let's get the hell out of here"

"Why the rush?" Scott asked with a grin as he followed Peter out of the room and into the corpse ridden hallway "Gotta hot date?"

"As a matter of a fact, yes. I do" Peter said with pride.

"Really?" Scott said with surprise before he grinned "How much was this one, more or less than five grand like the last one?"

"Oh fuck you!" Peter scowled at the man over his shoulder.

Scott laughed at that before he saw more men appear up ahead who in turn triggered Peter's spider-sense, causing both men to stop.

Peter frowned as he saw that the several individuals up ahead were all dressed in the same style as the man that Scott fried just moments ago "Oh I see, their one of those groups that rely on numbers to beat people like us"

"Think they know that their friend didn't survive his attempt" Scott asked as he reached up to his glasses.

"Think they care?" Peter responded as he saw the men rushing towards them with swords that again caused Peter to tense in a way that he couldn't explain, whatever it was that those weapons were, something told him that it'd be in his best interest not to get hit by one.

Scott made to remove his glasses again and torch the entire hallway before suddenly the floor beneath him cracked and groaned. He glanced down in surprise just in time to see a sword made of some sort of reflective metal erupt from the stone and nearly impale him. Peter leaped back while shooting a web line towards Scott to grab him too before suddenly his spider-sense went off and he turned just in time to grab a blade that was threatening to skewer him…

That was an action he immediately regretted.

"AHHHH!" Peter shouted in pain as it felt like his hand was lit on fire while being torn apart at the same time.

Peter gritted his teeth in pain as he saw the knight pushing forward with his sword, intent on stabbing Peter before the spider powered man suddenly brought the knight into a savage headbutt that broke both his skull and his neck from the force delivered by Peter.

Peter let go of the blade and grabbed the falling dead man's corpse and turned to throw it in front of him just as another man tried to impale him with his own sword. The metal cleaved through the body and armor of the dead knight and the tip of the blade stopped centimeters from Peter's chest before Peter shoved both back and raised his uninjured hand and pressed down on the trigger for the pistol attachment to his web shooters.

Two loud shots rang out in the hall as one bullet pierced the still living man's head, right in between the eyes while the second bullet raced past his skull and embedded itself in the eye hole of the man behind him, causing him to shout in pain before it was cut off as a solid beam of ruby red energy tore through his upper torso and that of his allies, reducing them to askes within moments. Peter blinked at the display before he looked over to see Scott standing back up as he slid his glasses on.

"What took you so long?" Peter asked with a snort as he checked his hand and frowned at the burn he saw on it. The material of his suit had partially melted to his hand in some areas and in the center of his palm, where he gripped the sword, was charred skin and muscle.

' _What the fuck?'_ Peter thought with shock.

"You were in the way, besides it looked like you were having too much fun. Didn't want to spoil it" Scott said with a smirk before it fell as he saw the mark on Peter's hand "What's that from?"

"When I grabbed one of their blades, it hurt" Peter said with a frown.

"Well grabbing a blade with a serrated edge like that won't tickle" Scott stated dryly as he picked up one of the swords by the handle and examined it with narrowed eyes.

"No, not like that. I mean it burned, but it wasn't like when I was set on fire or something" Peter said with a shake of his head "This burning, it was different"

"How so?" Scott asked as he dropped the blade on the ground, the metal making a loud 'clinking' sound of sorts that echoed through the hall and left an unsettling echo for both men to listen to.

"I… I'm not really sure" Peter said with a frown before the facility shook again "Come on, let's get the hell out of this place"

"Right" Scott said as he let Peter lead the way back towards the surface, unaware that the demon that lurked within Peter had silently manifested itself behind the two and looked down at the dead men and their weapons with narrowed eyes.

"… _ **Unexpected"**_

…

The prisoner revolt was in full swing as guards began to rush from one end of the facility to the other in attempt to quell the meta human uprising. Peter and Scott did their best to avoid the guards as best they could. Peter did so because he wasn't armed to fight a full scale mini war and Scott because as fine as the man seemed, Peter saw he was far from full health. He was a bit malnourished, and he was favoring his right sight more than his left, another clue to indicate that Scott's time here was less than stealer.

"Hey, hey hold on a second" Scott said as he slowed down and leaned against a bullet ridden wall. He placed a hand on his ribs before he pulled it back with a hiss of pain, causing Peter to frown.

"Broken ribs?" he asked while keeping on the alert for any more guards or the weird knights that seem to inhabit this place.

Scott shook his head "No, cracked. And my collar bone is killing me"

"Was it just this place having such hospitable hosts or were you a less then model prisoner?"

"Be of both" Scott smirked before he glanced over Peter's shoulder and tensed at what he saw.

Peter followed Scott's gaze and saw to his mild surprise Leslie Willis along with over a dozen other individuals, obviously prisoners, heading towards them. Peter's lenses narrowed as he took a step between them and Scott as Leslie and the others came to a stop only a few meters from the deadly duo.

"Miss Willis, I see your jail break is going well" Peter nodded towards the group of people behind her.

"No thanks to you" she scowled in annoyance at the man.

Peter shrugged "I'm here for one guy, and one guy only. If you wanted a unselfish, compassionate do gooder, should have called the Justice League"

"Oh yeah, I definitely should have called the Justice League, I mean it would explain why there was a freakin cell phone in my insulated cell" Leslie said with eye roll before she noticed Scott "Hey, is he okay? He doesn't look to good"

"Oh he's fine, he just looks like that because his mom dropped him to many times as a baby" Peter said with a chuckle.

"Blow me" Scott growled as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Man, only in prison for a few weeks and it's already taking it's toll on you" Peter snickered at the man "Don't worry Scott, I'm sure we'll be able to find a lonely desperate woman with low standards somewhere in the world for you to be miserable with… hey my Aunt has tinder now, wanna-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll blow your head off" Scott said as he reached for his glasses.

Peter snorted at this before he felt his spider-sense go off again, causing him to groan "Oh come on, now what?"

"What?" Leslie said before the entire structure suddenly shook with enough force to cause her and several others to stumble to the ground while Peter remained perfectly still.

"What the heck was that?" one of the liberated prisoners said with fear in his tone.

"Either one of the Meta's here going all out in their revenge or…" Peter said as he trailed off, his lenses narrowing until they were thin slits "Scorch earth. Sounds like their destroying the lower levels first. Must be hoping that gravity will help bring the rest of the place down…"

"Ah shit…" Scott said with a sigh "I fuckin hate these kinds of protocols"

"Don't we all?" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head before he turned towards Leslie and her group "You guys still want out of here?"

"No, we were hoping to stay" Leslie said with an eye roll.

Peter gave the electricity manipulating woman a deadpanned stare rom under his mask "Oi, there's only room for one smart ass here and last time I checked, that's me!"

Before anyone could comment, several Vlatavian guards emerged from another hall, their attire coated in ash, burns and blood. The soldiers seemed to be unaware of Peter, Scott and the escaping metas and before Peter could either incapacitate or just see if the men pass by, Leslie built up a ball of electrical energy that caused the hairs on Peter's arms to stand on in from the sheer electrical charge in the air.

The Vlatavian guards saw this and looked like they were about to run in the other direction before Leslie let out an enraged yell and sent the human sized ball of electricity towards the stunned humans.

"Well that's quite a shock" Peter said as he watched the ball of electrical energy collide with one of the man before it expanded out into a small dome of pure electricity that completely incinerated the man, friend another that was too close and completely scorched the ceiling, walls and floor of the hallway, causing chunks of now charred stone to fall, one of which landed on the head of the last surviving Vlatavian guard, either knocking him unconscious or outright killing him.

The various Metas glanced at Leslie in surprise while Scott let out a low whistle before he glanced at Leslie "You pretty good"

Leslie glanced at Scott with a quirked brow while Peter shook his head "You're an animal"

Scott turned towards Peter with a small scowl "I'm sorry, what?"

Before Peter could repeat his statement, Leslie brushed passed the two with the liberated Metas following her close behind.

"If you two aren't gonna help us get the hell out of here, then stay the fuck out of our way" the woman growled as her eyes briefly lit up with electricity before they quickly died down.

"No arguments from me sparkles" Peter said with his hands raised as Scott snorted in grim amusement.

"Man, you still afraid of people with electrical based abilities?" the optic powered man said with a shake of his head.

"Dude, you would be too after getting zapped with enough volts to drop a freakin whale" Peter scowled at the younger man before they both noticed that Leslie and the rest of the liberated Metas were gone "Huh, didn't even hear them leave"

"Uh-oh, Parker better be careful, first it's hearing and then it's sight and then your complaining about aching joints" Scott chuckled as the facility shook again as more charges below them went off.

"Don't remind me" Peter grumbled before he glanced at the wall to see if he could find out what level they were on "Hmm, there should be a service stairway around here that'll take us straight to the top"

Peter silently made his way down the hall, being mindful to not step on the charred remains of the now dead Vlatavians as he searched for the stairwell for him and Scott to use. He doubts the elevator, if it's still even operational, will get them to the top.

' _With my luck, the Vlatavians either destroyed it or one of the escaped Metas…_ ' Peter thought as he saw at the far end of the hallway, a door with a small window on it.

Peter noticed a stairwell on the other side and quickly ran towards it, ignoring Scott's complaints of moving a little slower. He had just reached the door before his spider-sense went off and the door opened to reveal one of the oddly dressed knight looking guys that he and Scott have encountered. The man seemed to be just as surprised as Peter before he made to draw the sword on his back.

Peter's fist found itself imbedded into the man's chest cavity before his fingers could get within a few inches of the weapon.

Before Peter could tear his hand out of the man, a red beam of concussive energy flew past his shoulder and into the torso of another of the knighted men, tearing through his torso and leaving a large hole in him. Peter didn't even bother to wait for the man's body to crumble to the floor when he threw his dead knight into the already dead individual and looked up the first flight of stairs to see two more knights. Peter narrowed his eyes at them as they both drew their swords and began to rush down the stairs towards him and Scott.

Said optic beam powered man came to a stop by Peter and watched the two knights rush them before he sighed in exasperation "Can for once I be on a mission with you, of any kind, that doesn't involve weird freaks with swords trying to kill us?!"

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing" Peter said as he raised his web shooters towards the two men, switched the setting to his built-in pistol, and fired.

…

Outside the facility and on the cliff overlooking the modern-day death camp for Metas, Wolf let out a low whimper as he saw multiple helicopters approaching the installation. They didn't look like the ones the men here used and the explosions below were getting louder.

Wolf's eras lowered towards his head as he watched the aircraft land only a few dozen meters from where he was hiding, his dark fur camouflaging him perfectly in the shadows. The only indication he was there were his eyes as they reflected the light of the search lights on the helicopters as they began to unload heavily armed and armored men that looked like they were modern day nights with large painted crosses on their armored chests.

Wolf growled darkly as he saw one individual, larger then the rest, leap of the chopper and land with a heavy thud before he righted himself up and glanced towards the cliffside. The large man then pointed towards the cliff and spoke in a deep, gravelly voice that caused Wolf's hair to stand on end as he crouched low.

"The abomination has already entered the facility and is moving up towards us. Take half your men and try to intercept them by going down the mountain. The rest of you take up positions near the facility's emergency escape exit" the man said as he drew a large ax from his back and rested the head on the ground while he leaned on the handle slightly.

One of the knights glanced at the larger man as the rest moved out "How do you know he will come up through the stairwell?"

"Because I had several of our men already inside destroy the elevators and wound the man he's here to liberate. The abomination wont risk hurting the man anymore than he already has been by trying to climb his way up the elevator shaft" the large man said with a simple shrug "And if they try to… I'll trigger the explosives they set inside and burn his unholy form back to whatever pit of Hell he came forth from…"

Wolf's eyes narrowed as he watched the large man before he began to silently creep around him and the rest of the armored knights.

He had to get to Peter and find a way to warn him of who was up here before he wandered into a trap…

…

Back inside the facility, Peter and Scott's escape through the stairwell was going moderately unwell. The stairs were filled with numerous knights and Vlatavian guards trying to escape to the surface, slowing down the two hyper lethal Meta assassins down even further.

"Would you hurry the hell up already?!" Peter shouted as he ducked under one knight's ax before he shot his fist up into the man's neck, crushing his throat and causing the man to let out a choked gasp before Peter pushed the man over the stair railing and moved farther up the stairs while Scott followed closely behind.

"Hey, let's see you try to sprint up several dozen floors of stairs while being shot at and nearly stabbed by a bunch of lost knights from Camelot while dealing with several fractured ribs and a mild concussion!" Scott yelled as he glanced back down at the lower stair cases and saw several Vlatavian guards trying to shoot at them.

Scott responded by blasting at the section of wall below the stairs and watched as the inner supports gave away and caused the occupied stairwell to give way and fall towards the ground almost a hundred feet below. The Vlatavian guards let out screams of terror as they fell to the ground below while Scott returned his attention to Peter. He frowned when he noticed that Peter was now two levels above him.

"Still rushing through… and he wonders why he got ran over by Batman" Scott said with a hidden eye roll as he did his best to pick up the pace.

Peter meanwhile was on autopilot, his moves automatic after years of training and application. Combined with his spider-sense and other highly developed and enhanced senses, Peter was able to enter a sort of state where his body moved of it's own accord almost while he let his mind wander.

And right now, his mind was on the knights that he was literally tearing through with the same amount of effort it took a bullet to pierce through air.

' _Gotta say, I've met a lot of crazed religious zealots in my time, hell I was the son of two of them, but these guys definitely take the cake'_ Peter thought as he narrowly dodged a small knife strike from one of the knights before Peter placed his hand on the man's face and flicked his wrist to the side, snapping the man's neck and letting it fall to the ground and tumble down the stairs. He than glanced up to see more men poring out of doors that led to other levels and rushing down the various stair cases to reach Peter _'Guys must have some deep pockets if they can afford this much man power and outfit them with their gear'_

Which brought Peter to his second train of thought, the weapons they were trying to impale him with. There was something about the swords, axes and knives these men kept trying to sewer Peter with that unsettled him on an instinctual level. He coudlnt quite explain it, but it was like he just knew that if those weapons even scored a non-fatal blow, he may very well end up dead regardless…

' _Just touching that damn sword earlier seemed to fry half my hand's nerves and nearly burn the whole damn thing off'_ Peter thought with a frown as he didn't even bother with hand to hand combat anymore and opted to use the last of his pistol's ammo on the approaching knights.

The Medieval garbed men fell left and right as Peter scored head shot after headshot, splattering blood and brain matter everywhere as his customized, high explosive rounds tore into the man's heads with brutal ease. Peter was almost tempted to cease shooting to give the outgunned and outclassed knights a chance, he did have a sense of sportsmanship after all, before one of the men uttered something that shook Peter to his core.

"We should have gone for the child instead…"

The comment, there was something in the man's words, in the man's eyes as he looked at Peter when he uttered it that caused something in Peter to snap. The kid, he could have been talking about the illegitimate child of the Pope, the son of Bruce Wayne, hell the knight could have been referencing some random drug lord's brat of a daughter in Latin America. But some way, somehow, Peter knew with every fiber of his being that the man was talking about Selene…

Several floors below Peter, Scott had paused for a moment to lean against the blood-stained wall to catch his breath. His ribs hurt like hell and with every intake of air, pain flashed across his body as he struggled to stay standing. Above him, Peter's web shooters had ceased firing, but the sounds of fighting hadn't, in fact it sounded like it took a far more brutal and darker turn then it already was based on the now agonized and terror-stricken screams echoing above him.

"What the fuck is going on up there?" Scott aid to himself before severed limbs of the knights he and Peter have been facing began to rain down the into the stairwell, in some cases entire bodies, broken and twisted in ways that caused Scott to wince were tossed over the sides as Peter began to literally tear his way through the shaken knights with a sort of demonic fury that even Peter didn't know he possessed.

His despite oddly enough wasn't red, it wasn't tunneled in a way that he only saw one thing or even plagued by the look on the knight's face that alluded to Peter's daughter. It was clear, the sheer clarity of his vison was almost like looking at an image on a ultra-high definition flat screen. But there was no sound, every man that Peter tore down, didn't utter a sound even though he could clearly see the person was in agony. All he heard as the near deafening beat of his heart and his breathing as his arms and hands became a blur as he punched, grabbed and tore apart every man that got in front of him.

It wasn't until Peter found himself standing before a large doorway blocked by an equally large blast door of sorts that the thunderous boom of his heart beat lowered and the odd clarity of his vision dulled somewhat. Peter shook his head at the sudden headache plaguing him as Scott, breathing heavily, finally caught up to him.

"Oh no, go right on ahead and leave me behind. You know, the guy that you apparently went to all this trouble to rescue" Scott said as he wiped the sweat off his brow while he tried to control his breathing. He casted a quick glance back the way they came and felt his stomach flip at the sight of disemboweled men and pools, lakes really, of blood littering the hallway "Jesus, what' they say to piss you off?"

Peter turned towards Scott for a moment, his black lenses burning holes into Scott's red tinted glasses before he shrugged "One of them called me a bug… spiders are not bugs"

Scott stared at Peter for several moments with a look of disbelief before he shook his head with a sigh "You really need to get over that man"

Peter grunted at this as he turned back towards the large blast doors with a calculated look on his face "Well, we're here. Just gotta get through these doors and we're home free… kinda"

"Kinda?" Scott said as he turned towards Peter "What the hell does kinda mean?"

"We may still have a twenty-mile hike to the boarder where a jet will pick us up at a private airstrip" Peter said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"We're flying?" Scott said with a frown before he turned his gaze towards the large blast doors "I hate flying"

"Will if it helps, there's plenty of parachutes and helmets for you to wear if it decides to crash on us" Peter said with a snicker while Scott flipped him the bird with one hand and reached up to remove his glasses with the other.

"One of these days Peter, that smart mouth is gonna piss off the wrong guy" he said as he took a deep breath before removing his glasses and opening his eyes, unleashing the full might of his optic beams on the re-enforced metal doors.

Peter took a few steps back as Scott's optic blasts began to tear through the metal doors. Several seconds passed as the area was bathed in a ominous red light before Scott shut his eyes of suddenly and placed his glasses back on. Peter frowned as he saw that while Scott created a good-sized hole in the doors, it was still pretty small, barely big enough for either Peter or Scott to walk through without ducking and possibly forcing their body through a little.

"You good?" Peter asked as he glanced towards the Meta to see he was leaned over slightly, hands on his knees as he steadied his breathing.

"Just… just a little tired is all" Scott said with a cough "Haven't used my optic beams this many times and at different intensities in my current state in years"

Peter hummed at this as he began to approach the hole in the door "Well, here's hoping it'll be another few years before you end up in a situation like-"

Peter was cut off as his spider-sense went off just as gun fire erupted from the forest just beyond the small clearing the blast doors led to, forcing Peter to take cover one side of the hole while Scott took the other.

"They part of the plan?" Scott yelled over the bullets peppering the hole, knocking off chips of metal while the rest of the bounds bounced off the metallic doors in a disorganized symphony.

"At this point, freakin Aquaman showing up might as will be part of the plan" Peter yelled back as he reached into his belt and pulled out a web cartridge that was yellow with a small hazard symbol on it "Hell of a time to see if this works"

"What is that?" Scott asked as he watched Peter load up the yellow capsule into the pistol portion of his web shooters.

"You know how my blood is highly toxic in large quantities?" Peter said as he glanced through the hole with narrowed lenses and made a mental note of where the most gunfire was coming from.

"Uh yeah, kinda…" Scott said with an uneasy look on his face "Something to do with big pale and ugly inside you, right?"

"Yeah…" Peter said as he kneeled down and took aim at the flashes of muzzle fire in the dark woods ahead of him.

Scott watched as Peter took a shallow breath before he fired off the yellow capsule towards the largest concentration of muzzle flashes before he took cover and began to count down "Five… four…"

Scott frowned at Peter's actions before he began to notice that the volume of gunfire dropped significantly as Peter counted off 'Two' before it ceased entirely as Peter reached 'One'. Scott risked a glanced through the hole and stared out into the dark woods with narrowed eyes.

"What'd you shoot at them?"

"In layman's terms, I took a few pints of my blood, extracted the really toxic portion of it, screwed around with it, took out even more blood, screwed with that too and then placed the highly concentrated toxic substance in a small capsule that, with the help of microtechnology that I stole from STAR Labs, altered the molecular make up of the toxin into a vaporless, odorless gas and released it into the air and created a 'dead zone' with a sixty foot radius" Peer explained as he folded his arms across hos chest and leaned against the metal doors "They should all be dead in the next twenty seconds. After that, we can go"

Scott stared at Peter with wide eyes for several seconds before he spoke in a lsightly unnerved tone "You created a freakin chemical weapon with your blood?!"

"Yep" Peter said, popping the 'p' as he examined his still burnt hand with a frown "That a problem?"

"Is it contagious or anything?" Scott asked as he noticed a strong gust of wind outside rattle some of the trees, sending leaves into the air and causing a few small branches to snap of the larger limbs and fall to the ground.

"Nah, the pathogen dies after being exposed to the air longer than forty seconds, little countermeasure I put in there in case I shot the damn thing up wind" Peter said as he peered through the hole with Scott "We're good, lets go"

The two men quickly and quietly exited the facility as the alarms from inside finally died down and the muffled explosions from the levels below finally ceased. Neither man was willing to see if perhaps the Metas they encountered earlier had escaped or not. According to Peter, in about thirty minutes half the Vlatavian army will be there and both men, powerful and deadly as they were, weren't confident they would win in a fight against over nine thousand men and women in their current states.

They entered the woods with little trouble and Scott, after nearly tripping over the leg of one of the gun men, that turned out to be one of the knights they've been fighting all night, risked a glance down to see the damage that Peter's little bioweapon had caused.

Safe to say, he's seen people with radiation burns look better.

"Holy shit…" Scott said as he stared at the corpse of the knight, the man having ripped his helmeted mask and hood off, likely when he was in the middle of dying.

The man's face was pale, the veins were a sickly black color and blood and pus were leaking from the man's eyes, ears, nose and mouth. The throat, or what little of it Scott could see looked like it was peeling away, blood and muscle tissue was exposed and even more pus was leaking from what was once the man's sarcophagus.

"Your blood did that?" Scott said as he glanced towards Peter with wide eyes.

"Must be the demonic influence…" Peter said with a shrug "Come on, you can laminate over the end results of my blood weaponized later"

"You know Peter, the more time I spend with you, the more I think that I have a civic duty to wipe you off the face of the earth. Fir the sake of all that is holy" Scott said as he followed Peter deeper into the woods.

"Yeah, I get that a lot" Peter said as they neared the area that Peter left Wolf and was just about to whistle for the dog when his spider-sense went off just as several knights emerged from the tree line, swords and axes drawn with a few holding crossbows aimed at Peter while his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of something flying through the air at a fast pace, beeping loudly.

"GET DOWN!" Peter yelled as the object flying through the air, a spear of all things with what looked like a chunk of C-4 attached to the tip, struck the ground and ignited into a powerful explosion that sent both Peter and Scott flying through the woods, their bodies smacking into numerous low hanging branches.

"Okay… ow" Peter groaned as he landed at the base of a tree that he slammed into before a small branch fell on his head, causing him to wince as he heard a muffled crack. Peter hissed in pain as his vision briefly went blurry before he pushed himself up and glanced at what threw the explosive spear and paled at what he saw.

The new arrival stood several feet higher than any of the armored knights around him and held a large flaming javelin in one hand and a large glowing ax covered in white glowing runes of some sort in the other. Peter gulped nervously as the man took a set forward and he swore the ground shook under the force of the movement.

Scott spat out a small glob of blood as he glared up at the new arrival, his glasses glowing from the buildup of ruby colored energy beneath them "And who the hell are you supposed to be?"

The large armored man glanced at Scott for a brief moment before he returned his gaze towards Peter "Mister Parker…"

Peter tensed at hearing the man call him by his last name "Uhhhhh, yes?"

"The Inquisition has ordered your death" the man said as he began to slowly approach Peter, his grip on the ax tightening with each foot covered between the two.

"Oh really?" Peter said as he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he stood up, ignoring the pain racing up and down his body and the way his spider-sense began to flare even stronger with every step the large man took "And pray tell why if I may ask?"

The man stopped dead in his tracks for a moment before he spoke again in a cool tone "Your existence is an affront to God, and therefore must be cleansed!"

He then swung his ax back before throwing it towards a wide-eyed Peter as a large amount of glowing white energy erupted from the weapon and turned it into a sort of comet that quickly closed the final few meters between the two men.

"Ah shit…" Peter said before the ax collided with the ground and the entire area was blanketed in a bright white light.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter and Scott's escape is threatened by the arrival of the Inquisitor...


End file.
